4x10 There goes the Neighbourhood
by Nessaiya
Summary: Harm weiß nun, was es mit Cara auf sich hat. Viel Zeit, das zu verarbeiten bleibt ihnen beiden jedoch nicht...
1. Chapter 1

**Story:**Harm hat herausgefunden, was es mit seiner Partnerin auf sich hat. Viel Zeit, dies zu verarbeiten bleibt den beiden allerdings nicht – Cara wird auf die Seahawk geschickt, um Commander Turner zu unterstützen, Harm ist vollauf beschäftigt mit einem Mordfall. Der erste Fall, den sie wieder zusammen bearbeiten nimmt dann auch noch eine brenzlige Wendung – und zwar in mehrerlei Hinsicht...

**Author's note:**Noch nie habe ich mich in einer Story so oft umentschieden, was den Verlauf der Geschichte betrifft... ich hoffe, die Mühe war's wert g

**Inspired by:**So vielen Liedern, dass ich gar nicht mehr genau weiß, welche es warenUnd Anna, solltest du das jemals lesen: Ich höre nicht nur Depri-Musik!!! Immerhin war auch mal wieder der Soundtrack von _Topgun_ aktuell...

**Disclaimer:** Donald P. Bellisario, Belisarius Productions, CBS und Paramount. Alles, was aus Dragonball/DBZ/DBGT stammt ist Eigentum von Akira Toriyama. Die Leute und Ideen aus ‚A new Era of Warriors' gehören ganz alleine mir.

**Date:**23.04.06 – 17.03.07

* * *

**There goes the Neighbourhood**

By Eve

**1330 Z-Zeit (08:30 Uhr EST)**

**Montag, 22.03.2004**

**Provisorisches JAG-Hauptquartier**

**Washington, D.C.**

Harmon Rabb jr. sah erschrocken von der Akte, die er gerade las hoch, als es an seinem Türrahmen klopfte. Auch Bud Roberts, mit dem er gerade an dem aktuellen Fall zusammenarbeitete sah hoch und lächelte den Neuankömmling freundlich an.

„Guten Morgen, Commander McLachlan! Schön, dass sie wieder da sind", strahlte der Lieutenant. In den wenigen Tagen, die er mit ihr im Irak zusammengearbeitet hatte, war ihm die junge Frau richtig sympathisch geworden. Was nicht zuletzt auch daran lag, dass sie Commander Rabb aus den Fängen seiner Entführer befreit hatte. Es war kaum zu verhindern gewesen, dass die Geschichte der Rettung und das Auftauchen der beiden Anwälte in dem Helikopter des Waffenschiebers zur Presse durchgedrungen war.

Cara hob lächelnd die Hand und spreizte Zeige- und Mittelfinger von Ring- und kleinem Finger ab, so dass dazwischen ein V entstand.

„Guten Morgen, Lieutenant. Commander!" Ihr Blick suchte den von Harm, doch jener hatte seine Nase schon wieder in der Akte vergraben. Sie war fast zwei Wochen unauffindbar gewesen, niemand hatte ihm mitgeteilt, wo sie sich befand. Für die restlichen Mitarbeiter war sie lediglich in Urlaub, um sich von den Aufregungen im Irak zu erholen. Jetzt tauchte sie plötzlich wieder auf und tat so, als wäre nichts gewesen.

„Was kann ich für sie tun, Commander McLachlan?"

Bud sah seinen Vorgesetzten überrascht an, als er den unpersönlichen und distanzierten Ton Harm's wahrnahm. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Sein Blick wanderte zurück zu Cara, die ebenfalls etwas verstört wirkte.

„Könnten sie uns kurz alleine lassen, Bud?" fragte sie leise und ließ ihre Hand wieder sinken. Der Lieutenant nickte und schob sich an der jungen Frau vorbei.

„Live long and prosper, Commander!" grinste er und erhielt ein zurückhaltendes Lächeln von seiner Vorgesetzten. Ohne ihn weiter zu beachten trat Cara in das kleine Büro des Commanders und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Tut mir leid. Ich dachte, das wäre lustig...", meinte sie leise, worauf er endlich seine Aufmerksamkeit von der Akte auf die Saiyajin vor seinem Schreibtisch lenkte.

„Sie dachten, es wäre lustig, einfach mal zwei Wochen sang- und klanglos zu verschwinden? Ich weiß noch nicht mal, warum ich mir überhaupt Sorgen gemacht habe!" grollte der Expilot und warf den Stapel Papier mit einem Platschen auf die Tischplatte.

„Ich meinte eigentlich das mit der Hand", antwortete sie leise und wiederholte zögerlich die Geste, die sie zuvor gemacht hatte. Harm sah sie verständnislos an.

„Und was soll das bedeuten?"

„Sagen sie jetzt bitte nicht, dass sie StarTrek nicht kennen... den vulkanischen Gruß... Außerirdische?" Erneut ließ sie ihre Hand sinken. Sie hatte sich ihre Rückkehr ins Hauptquartier etwas anders vorgestellt.

„Das ist mehr Bud's Ressort."

Eine unangenehme Stille entstand zwischen den beiden Marine-Anwälten, von der beide nicht wussten, wie sie sie brechen sollten.

„Ich...", fingen beide schließlich einen Satz an, nur um nach einem Wort wieder abzubrechen und den jeweils anderen etwas mutlos anzusehen.

„Fangen sie an, Commander", meinte Harm schließlich, als immer noch keiner von ihnen etwas sinnvolles gesagt hatte.

„Ich wollte nur herausfinden, ob sie mich immer noch für ein Monster halten. Aber meine Antwort darauf habe ich schon", antwortete sie und sah ihm zu seinem Erstaunen fest in die Augen.

Zu ihrer Überraschung hielt er den Blick.

„Darf ich fragen, was sie an meiner Stelle denken würden, wenn jemand vor ihren Augen mit bloßen Händen ein ganzes Haus mit zwei Dutzend Menschen darin in die Luft sprengt? Zu dem Zeitpunkt hätte ich sie am liebsten vor irgend ein Tribunal gegen Kriegsverbrechen oder für Menschenrechte oder was weiß ich gestellt."

„Was glauben sie eigentlich, wo ich die letzten anderthalb Wochen gewesen bin? Man hat mich sicher nicht in die Karibik geschickt, wo ich mir bei einer Piña Colada, die ich nicht trinken darf selbst auf die Schulter klopfe!" Cara wurde lauter, als sie es beabsichtigt hatte. Glaubte er wirklich, man ließ sie mit so etwas davonkommen, ohne die ganze Sache bis in die letzte Kleinigkeit zu zerreden? Und Menschen zerredeten wirklich alles.

Harm sah sie nur mit großen Augen an, während sie weiter wütete.

„Oder glauben sie, ich finde es lustig, dass man mich zwei Wochen in einem engen Raum einsperrt, wo ein Psychologe nach dem anderen versucht, herauszufinden, weshalb meine ‚genetisch veranlagten gewalttätigen Tendenzen', wie sie es nennen, ausgerechnet zu dem Zeitpunkt durchbrechen, in dem mein Partner in Lebensgefahr schwebt? Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ich in den zwei Wochen kaum geschlafen habe und noch nicht mal telefonieren konnte. Aber dann davon reden, ICH hätte Menschenrechte verletzt!"

Ein paar schwarze Augen, von denen er nicht sagen konnte, wo die Pupille aufhörte und die Iris begann durchbohrten ihn. Seufzend fuhr sich Harm mit seiner Hand übers Gesicht und stützte anschließend seine Ellbogen auf den Schreibtisch.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit ihnen, Cara?" fragte er schließlich sanft und erhielt einen erstaunten Blick als Antwort.

„Körperlich fehlt mir nichts, was nicht ein paar Stunden Schlaf wieder hinbiegen könnten... für den Rest wünsche ich mir von Tag zu Tag mehr eine Zeitmaschine... ich wollte nie, dass sie auf diese Art und Weise herausfinden, was ich bin, Harm." Erschöpft ließ sich die Saiyajin auf den Stuhl fallen, auf dem vorher Bud gesessen hatte.

„Hätte ich es denn überhaupt jemals herausgefunden, wenn das nicht passiert wäre?" Harm sah etwas fassungslos dabei zu, wie sie langsam die Augen schloss, während eine kleine Schweißperle über ihre Stirn lief.

„Spielt das denn jetzt noch eine Rolle?" Resigniert öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder und erhob sich zu Harms Erstaunen auch wieder von dem Stuhl. Sie würde nur auf der Stelle einschlafen, wenn sie hier sitzen blieb.

„Wann ist die Sitzung, in der uns der Admiral die neuen Anwälte vorstellen will?" fragte sie schließlich so sachlich, wie sie nur konnte. Harm sah sie immer noch erstaunt an.

„So gegen zehn. Warum?"

„Weil ich mich dann in mein Büro verkriechen werde, vorausgesetzt, die Spinne ist mittlerweile ausgezogen. Ein Stündchen Schlaf sollte reichen..." Sie hatte sich schon wieder umgedreht, ihre Hand lag bereits auf der Klinke, als Harms Hand die Tür wieder zudrückte und er ihr den Weg versperrte.

„Wir müssen miteinander reden, Cara..." Sein Bild von ihr war so durcheinander geraten, dass er nicht mehr wusste, was er denken sollte. Er sagte sich, dass sich die junge Frau, die nun vor ihm stand, durch nichts von der Frau unterschied, die ihn am ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag in ihren Armen gehalten hatte. Die Albträume, in denen sie immer wieder diesen Iraker mit bloßen Händen umbrachte wollten ihn trotzdem nicht loslassen.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn mit ihren tiefschwarzen Augen an. Nun war er nahe genug, um die Ringmuskeln um ihre Pupille auszumachen.

„Ich weiß", meinte sie leise und wandte ihren Blick ab. Was sie dann sagen sollte, war ihr allerdings immer noch schleierhaft.

„Ich könnte uns heute Abend was kochen... und sie könnten Tom klarmachen, dass er sich nicht immer vor ihre Wohnungstür setzen und miauen soll, wenn er sich unbeachtet fühlt..."

Ein kleines Lächelns umspielte ihre erschöpften Züge.

„Tut er das?"

Harm nickte bedächtig und gab schließlich die Tür frei. Cara schlüpfte durch den Spalt und sah nachdenklich über ihre Schulter zurück, während er seine Tür wieder zumachte und sie sich auf den kurzen Weg zu ihrem Büro machte.

Das würde ein sehr langes Gespräch werden.

Sie konnte ihre Augen kaum noch offen halten, als sie endlich ihr Büro aufgeschlossen und sich hinter ihrem Schreibtisch auf dem einigermaßen bequemen Stuhl niedergelassen hatte. Sie hatte ihren Kopf kaum auf ihre verschränkten Arme auf der Tischplatte gelegt, da war sie auch schon so gut wie eingeschlafen.

Die Spinne unter ihrem Schreibtisch, die ungerechterweise als mausgroß beschrieben worden war, wartete trotzdem noch einige Minuten, bis sie ihren Kokon mit Eiern aus einer versteckten Ecke hervorzerrte und zu den Pappkartons schleppte. Dahinter trampelten eindeutig weniger Füße herum, die ihrem Nachwuchs gefährlich werden konnten.

&&&

Man musste seinerzeit den Raum um den Konferenztisch herumgebaut haben. Anders konnte sich Harm nicht vorstellen, wie man dieses riesige Ding in diesen winzigen Raum gebracht hatte, schon gar nicht durch diese enge Tür. Seufzend ließ er sich auf einem Stuhl am Fenster nieder und genoss die Sonne, die ihm warm auf den Rücken schien. Die Tür öffnete sich und Bud spazierte herein. Dem engen Gang zwischen den Aktenschränken, Bücherregalen und dem Tisch folgend lief auch er ans andere Ende des Raumes und setzte sich Harm gegenüber hin. Kurz darauf kamen auch noch Alan Mattoni und einige andere Anwälte herein und verteilten sich um den Tisch. Cara war die Letzte, die den Raum betrat. Harm warf ihr einen prüfenden Blick zu, während sie sich hinter ihm vorbeischob und auf dem letzten freien Stuhl neben ihrem Partner Platz nahm. Sie sah eindeutig frischer und erholter aus als vor Kurzem, als sie in seinem Büro beinahe den Anschein gemacht hatte, sie würde gleich umkippen. Sie schenkte ihm ein breites Grinsen, gefolgt von einem Zwinkern. Der Ex-Pilot konnte nicht anders, als auch die Mundwinkel nach oben zu ziehen. Er hatte schon, als sie sich erst wenige Tage kannten bemerkt, dass er ihr nicht lange böse sein konnte. Zwar war diese Angelegenheit um einiges Schlimmer als in einen kalten Eisbach zu springen, um ein paar Katzen zu retten. Trotzdem ertappte er sich ständig dabei, dass er diese halbe Stunde im Irak in die hinterste Ecke seines Gedächtnisses verbannte – oder es zumindest versuchte. Sein Unterbewusstsein schien jedoch der Meinung zu sein, dass er sich an diese kurze Zeit am besten in Zeitlupe erinnern sollte. Sein Lächeln verschwand wieder. Konnte er nicht einmal für eine Sekunde ihre Brutalität vergessen? Warum konnte er sich nicht eher Gedanken darüber machen, dass die Frau neben ihm kein Mensch war, anstatt ständig darüber nachzudenken, auf welche Art und Weise sie ihm das Leben gerettet hatte?

Aber das würden sie heute abend klären.

Wieder öffnete sich die Tür. Dieses Mal kam Admiral Chegwidden gefolgt von drei jungen Frauen herein. Der Admiral nahm seinen Platz an der Stirnseite des Tisches ein, während ihre neuen Mitarbeiter wohl oder übel stehen mussten.

„Meine Damen und Herren. Die lang ersehnte Verstärkung ist da." Chegwidden sah etwas zweifelnd auf die drei jungen Frauen hinter sich. Erfahrene Anwälte wären ihm lieber gewesen. Der junge Petty Officer, der in der Schreibstube anfangen würde, sah aus, als wäre sie gerade der Highschool entsprungen.

„Petty Officer 3rd Grade Anne Wilson wird sich mit der Schreibarbeit herumschlagen dürfen." Die junge Afroamerikanerin lächelte mit blendend weißen Zähnen in die Runde. Die Anwälte mussten feststellen, dass die junge Frau ein ansteckendes Lächeln hatten und konnten nicht anders als sie ebenfalls herzlich zu begrüßen. Die junge Anwältin neben PO Wilson verzog hingegen genervt das Gesicht und wartete, bis sie ebenfalls vorgestellt wurde.

„LT Cantante und LT jg Bova werden unser Team ebenfalls ergänzen."

Harm ließ seinen Blick über die Neuankömmlinge schweifen. Wie der Admiral war auch er nicht sonderlich begeistert über das Frischfleisch. Wahrscheinlich hatten beide gerade erst zu Ende studiert und keine Ahnung, was ablief.

Neben ihm seufzte es leise. Auch Cara beäugte die jungen Frauen argwöhnisch und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. LT Cantante hatte eine starrköpfige, besserwisserische Aura um sich, während LT jg Bova eher ängstlich wirkte und scheinbar dachte, ihre neue Aufgabe wäre etwas zu viel für sie.

Chegwidden warf einen Blick auf seine beiden Sorgenkinder und sagte sich zum wiederholten Mal, dass sich diese Geschichte mit ein bisschen Glück von alleine wieder einrenken würde. Trotzdem hatte der JAG beschlossen, die beiden erst einmal zu trennen, damit sie beide sich dessen, was sie erlebt, beziehungsweise getan hatten etwas klarer werden konnten. Geredet hatten sie seit dem Zwischenfall nicht wirklich miteinander. Vielleicht half ja eine Auszeit. Ohne seine Neuzugänge weiter zu beachten ging A.J. daher zum Tagesgeschäft über.

„Commander McLachlan. Commander Turner hat Unterstützung in einem Fall beantragt. Scheinbar belästigt irgendein Crewmitglied der Seahawk die weibliche Besatzung, und besagte Frauen weigern sich, dem Commander Einzelheiten zu erzählen. Ihr Flug geht heute abend, Coates hat ihre Unterlagen." Ohne den etwas verzweifelten Blick seiner Anwältin zu beachten wandte er sich an Sorgenkind Nummer Zwei.

„Rabb, für sie habe ich einen Mordfall. Ein Commander der Navy wurde mit der Dienstwaffe eines Petty Officers erschossen. Die Frau behauptet, sie habe den Commander noch nie in ihrem Leben gesehen, und die Waffe sei ihr gestohlen worden. Nehmen sie LT Bova mit!"

Selene Bova zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als sie ihren Namen hörte. Scheinbar würde es ihr hier nicht gelingen, sich in ihrem kleinen Büro mit Recherchen und Ähnlichem zu beschäftigen. Und dann schickte man sie auch noch mit Harm Rabb los... Sie alle hatten von seinen Erfolgen im Gerichtssaal gehört. Und so verbissen, wie er momentan dreinschaute, war er bestimmt kein sehr freundlicher Zeitgenosse...

Cara hingegen blätterte etwas ungläubig ihre Akte, die sie gerade erhalten hatte durch. Noch weiter weg von Washington hatte Chegwidden sie gar nicht schicken können – die Seahawk befand sich gerade am anderen Ende der Welt!

Aus A.J.'s Blick konnte sie nichts ablesen. Der Admiral rückte gerade seine Lesebrille zurecht und blickte starr auf seine Notizen.

„ Commander Mattoni..."

Harm hatte seinen Bericht noch nicht angefasst, sondern ließ seinen Vorgesetzten nicht aus den Augen. Wüsste er es nicht besser, würde er sagen, der Admiral hatte ihn und Cara absichtlich getrennt. Sein Gesicht nahm einen verbissenen Ausdruck an. Diese Sache mussten die Saiyajin und er unter sich klären – und auch ein Albert Jethro Chegwidden würde sich da nicht einmischen!

&&&

Der Admiral war aus dem Konferenzraum verschwunden, noch ehe sich alle erhoben hatten. Die Neuzugänge verließen den Raum etwas unschlüssig zusammen mit den Senioranwälten, um mit ihrem ersten Arbeitstag zu beginnen. Harm brauchte dieses Mal extra lange, um die verstreuten Blätter, die vor ihm herumlagen wieder zusammen zu sammeln und zu ordnen. Cara neben ihm saß einfach auf ihrem Stuhl und stierte auf den Tisch.

„Alles okay?" fragte der Ex-Pilot schließlich, als er fertig war, und sie immer noch keinen Muskel gerührt hatte.

„Ich habe mich auf ein heißes Bad, ein paar gute Spaghetti und ein bequemes Bett gefreut", bekam er seine maulige Antwort. Unwillkürlich zogen sich seine Mundwinkel wieder nach oben. Sie hörte sich an wie ein kleines Kind.

„Wer sagt, dass ich heute abend Spaghetti gekocht hätte?" meinte er schmunzelnd, erhielt aber nur einen mahnenden Blick seiner Partnerin.

„Ich hoffe, sie glauben mir, dass ich das nicht eingefädelt habe, um unserem Gespräch zu entgehen." Cara brach den Blickkontakt mit ihm und sammelte ebenfalls ihre Unterlagen ein. Harm zog erstaunt seine Augenbrauen hoch. Sie hatte bisher eigentlich nicht den Anschein gemacht, als wollte sie sich davor drücken...

„Ich glaube eher, unser Vorgesetzter versucht, Schicksal zu spielen", warf er daher ein.

„Ich weiß. Und wenn er nicht gerade das Gebäude verlassen hätte, wäre ich schon lange in seinem Büro und würde ihm diese Schnapsidee wieder ausreden", seufzte es neben ihm, während sie sich den Aktenordner unter den Arm klemmte. Harm zog auf diese Aussage hin erneut überrascht seine Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ich könnte den Linienflug nach Deutschland sausen lassen... dann hätten wir heute abend trotzdem Zeit", schlug sie schließlich leise vor und handelte sich einen verständnislosen Blick ihres Partners ein.

„Sie würden wegen unserer Schwierigkeiten ihren Job aufs Spiel setzten?"

„Was? Nein, wie kommen sie denn darauf?"

„Sie haben doch gerade vorgeschlagen, ihren Flug zu verpassen!" Sie mussten das klären. Aber er würde sicher nicht zulassen, dass sie seinetwegen ihre Karriere beendete!

Cara neben ihm hatte inzwischen verstanden, was er meinte, und kicherte leise, worauf ihr Partner sie erneut fragend ansah.

„Harm, ich brauche genau 17 Minuten, um die Erde zu umrunden. Die Strecke D.C. – Landstuhl schaffe ich in wenigen Minuten."

„Oh..." Der Anwalt kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und lächelte verlegen. Warum schaffte er es immer, diese Tatsache zu vergessen, und sah dafür immer noch auf's Genaueste vor sich, wie sich ihre Hand durch den Brustkorb des Irakers gebohrt hatte?

„Vielleicht sollten sie herausfinden, ob dieses Mal auch ein Linienflug inbegriffen ist", meinte er schließlich.

„Es gibt nicht sonderlich viele Direktflüge in den persischen Golf, Harm…" Cara öffnete die Tür und ließ ihren Partner vorgehen.

„Was halten sie dann in dem Fall von Spaghetti Carbonara heute abend?" Auch das Gesicht des Navy-Anwalts hellte sich auf, als seine Partnerin zu strahlen begann.

Sie zog gerade die Tür hinter sich zu, als Petty Officer Coates auf die beiden Anwälte zukam.

„Ma'am! Schön, dass sie wieder da sind! Ich habe gute Nachrichten für sie!"

„Die Damen der USS Seahawk haben sich doch noch entschlossen, sich Commander Turner anzuvertrauen, und ich muss nicht schon wieder um die halbe Welt fliegen?" fragte die Saiyajin mit ihrem schnippischen Humor, so dass Harm gar nicht anders konnte, als zu grinsen. Coates zog lediglich professionell einen Mundwinkel nach oben, bevor sie wieder zum Geschäftlichen überging.

„Nein, Ma'am. Ich habe es geschafft, sie in einer Militärmaschine unterzubringen, die ohne Zwischenstopp in den persischen Golf fliegt. Ihr Flug geht heute Nachmittag um 3 Uhr!" Coates hielt der Saiyajin die Unterlagen unter die Nase.

Harm warf einen vorsichtigen Blick auf seine Partnerin neben sich. Diese lächelte ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken die junge Frau vor sich an.

„Herzlichen Dank, Petty Officer. Harm, wir sehen uns dann, wenn ich wieder da bin." Mit diesen Worten schnappte sie dem Petty Officer den Stapel Papier aus der Hand und spazierte zu ihrem Büro. Die Tür fiel verdächtig laut hinter der Anwältin ins Schloss.

Jen Coates sah ihren Vorgesetzten unsicher an.

„Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht, Sir?"

Harm ließ die Tür, durch die seine Partnerin gerade verschwunden war nicht aus dem Blick und seufzte leise, als sie mit geschultertem Seesack wieder zum Vorschein kam und an ihnen vorbei auf den Aufzug zuhielt.

„Commander McLachlan verreist mit ihrem Navy-Gepäck?" stellte Coates inzwischen erstaunt fest. Es hatte geheißen, die Anwältin wäre in Urlaub. Das hier sah so aus, als wäre sie vom Flughafen direkt zur Arbeit gekommen... von einem Auftrag.

Von dem Mann neben sich hatte sie noch immer keine Antwort erhalten. Er starrte auf die Aufzugstüren, die sich gerade schlossen, und drehte sich dann mit einem weiteren Seufzen um, um auf sein Büro zuzulaufen. Jen sah ihm erstaunt hinterher, bis er um die Ecke gebogen war.

&&&

Harm hätte am liebsten wieder umgedreht, als er sah, wer vor seinem Büro auf ihn wartete. Der neue Lieutenant sah ihn lächelnd an und streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen.

„Commander Rabb! Ich wollte mich noch einmal persönlich bei ihnen vorstellen. Lauren Cantante. Ich hoffe, das eine oder andere Mal im Gerichtssaal auf sie zu treffen", grinste die junge Frau mit den zu einem strengen Knoten zusammengebundenen blonden Haaren. Der hochgewachsene Anwalt tat sein Bestes, nicht das Gesicht zu verziehen. Diese Frau umwehte dieselbe rücksichtslose, opportunistische Aura, die Loren Singer umgeben hatte. Was es ihr eingebracht hatte, wusste man ja. Er schüttelte kurz die kühle Hand seines Gegenübers, das mit ihrer kleinen Rede mittlerweile fortfuhr.

„Ich denke, ich kann sehr viel von ihnen lernen..."

Das hatte Loren auch gesagt. Sie war auch eine gute Anwältin gewesen. Was sie versäumt hatte, zu lernen, war, ein guter Mensch zu sein. Harm straffte seine Gestalt und schob sich an der jungen Frau vorbei, um seine Bürotür zu öffnen. Cantante sah ihm etwas verwirrt hinterher. Bisher hatte er noch kein Wort mit ihr gesprochen.

„Sir? Haben sie nichts dazu zu sagen?"

Harm fuhr herum und hielt sie in einem ernsten Blick gefangen.

„Was versprechen sie sich aus der Zusammenarbeit mit mir, Lieutenant?" meinte er schließlich scharf und registrierte beinahe schadenfroh, dass sie leicht zusammenzuckte.

„Äh... nun ja... mein Ziel ist es, der erste weibliche JAG zu werden, Sir!" antwortete sie schließlich, darauf bedacht, so zielstrebig wie nur möglich zu wirken. Damit, dass ihr Gegenüber genervt das Gesicht verzog, in seinem Büro verschwand und sie einfach auf dem Gang stehen ließ hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Erstaunt wandte sie sich um und hielt auf das Großraumbüro zu, das sie sich mit einigen anderen Anwälten teilte.

Selene Bova, die ihr entgegenkam beachtete sie nicht. Diese drückte sich ein wenig vor der geschlossenen Tür des Commanders herum, bis sie endlich genug Mut aufbrachte, um zu klopfen.

Ein ärgerliches „Jetzt nicht!" ließ sie ihre Hand erschrocken zurückziehen und an die Wand zurückweichen.

Jen fand die neue Anwältin so vor, als sie einige Minuten später den Gang hinunter zu Lieutenant Roberts' Büro lief.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Ma'am?"

Die junge Frau sah sie mit großen, erschrockenen rehbraunen Augen an und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Ich glaube, Commander Rabb ist kein sehr umgänglicher Mensch", meinte sie leise und wunderte sich über den erstaunten Ausdruck in Petty Officer Coates' Gesicht.

Diese drehte sich schließlich entschlossen zu der Bürotür um, klopfte kurz und trat schließlich ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten ein.

„Ich habe gesagt, Jetzt nicht!" grummelte es vom Schreibtisch her. Harm saß dort, die Ellbogen auf die Tischplatte gestützt, sein Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben. Jen zog die Tür hinter sich zu und lief auf ihren Vorgesetzten zu.

„Commander? Geht es ihnen nicht gut?"

„Ich habe gerade die Reinkarnation von Singer getroffen... warum sollte es mir also nicht gut gehen?" kam es sarkastisch zwischen seinen Händen hervor.

„Sir?"

Als er endlich seinen Kopf hob und ihr in die Augen sah, war wieder dieser verzweifelte Blick da, von dem sie so gehofft hatte, er wäre endlich verschwunden.

„Vielleicht sollte ich gleich zur Polizei gehen, und sie vorwarnen..."

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, Sir..." Was um Himmels willen wollte er bei der Polizei?

Sein Blick wurde sanfter, als er den verwirrten Ton der jungen Frau hörte, die er vor etwa drei Jahren vor dem Gefängnis bewahrt hatte. Er stand auf, und begann, vor seinem Schreibtisch auf und ab zu laufen.

„Wissen sie, Coates, ich dachte, es würde sich endlich einmal alles zum Besseren wenden. Ich habe einen tollen Job, eine nette, neue Partnerin und sehe nicht mehr in jedem Gesicht das von Mac, da beschließt Palmer, das Hauptquartier in die Luft zu sprengen und meine Partnerin beinahe umzubringen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass diese dann im Irak, um mir das Heck zu retten ein komplettes Haus in die Luft jagt, und so tut, als wäre das was ganz normales. Und nun beschließt der Admiral, sich auch noch einzumischen, und trennt uns, ohne uns die Möglichkeit zu geben, miteinander darüber zu reden. Und nun treffe ich auf eine verdammte Wiedergeburt von Loren Singer, die mir mit denselben Worten mitteilt, dass sie mal vorhat, der verdammte erste weibliche JAG zu werden. Fehlt nur noch, dass sie von einem Bus überfahren wird, und man mir das auch noch anhängen will..."

Jen hatte dem Wutausbruch mit einem neutralen Gesichtsausdruck zugehört. Harm blieb vor seinem Schreibtisch stehen, und sah sie niedergeschlagen an.

„Warum kann ich kein normales Leben haben, Jen?"

Darauf fiel ihr keine Antwort ein. Niemand verdiente mehr ein normales, schönes Leben als Harmon Rabb. Sie schloss die Distanz zu ihm, schob ihre Arme um seine Taille und legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. Da er nicht wusste, wie er anders darauf reagieren sollte, erwiderte der Ex-Pilot die Umarmung, stützte sein Kinn auf dem Kopf der jungen Frau in seinen Armen ab und schloss seine Augen. Sie standen ein Weilchen einfach so da, bis Jen schließlich gedämpft meinte: „Ich sollte ungefähr einen Kopf größer sein als sie, damit das hier das Bild ergibt, das es ergeben soll."

Harm lachte leise und ließ schließlich zu, dass sie sich aus seiner Umarmung schälte.

„Danke..."

„Hey, ich kann doch nicht zulassen, dass sie unsere neuen Anwälte verschrecken. Das macht uns anderen nur unnötig viel Arbeit!" lächelte Coates zurück und erhielt einen fragenden Blick als Antwort.

„LT Bova steht wahrscheinlich immer noch vor ihrem Büro und denkt, dass sie sie gleich auffressen wollen", erklärte sie schließlich.

"Da ist wohl eine Entschuldigung fällig..." Harm kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf, was Coates Lächeln nur noch verbreiterte.

„Behalten sie diesen Gesichtsausdruck bei, und sie vergibt ihnen alles, Commander!"

„Rotes Licht, Petty Officer!" grinste er zurück, deutlich fröhlicher, als noch vor einigen Minuten. Jen drehte sich zurück zur Tür und hatte die Hand schon auf der Klinke, als sie sich noch einmal umdrehte.

„Wenn sie jemanden zum Reden brauchen, wissen sie ja, wo sie mich finden, Harm. Und Commander McLachlan ist auch nicht aus der Welt...", meinte sie leise, bevor sie durch die Tür schlüpfte und LT Bova hereinbat.

Harm sah Coates erstaunt hinterher und registrierte nur am Rande, dass sich Selene Bova kaum von der Tür wegbewegte. Sein Blick wanderte kurz zu seinem Handy auf dem Tisch, neben dem die Akte zu seinem aktuellen Fall lag. Wenigstens hatte ihn Chegwidden nicht mit Cantante zusammengesteckt. Letzten Endes hätte man ihn dann wohl einmal zu Recht des Mordes angeklagt.

Deutlich erleichtert wandte er sich an Bova, die mittlerweile über Rückzug nachzudenken schien. Er schenkte der jungen Frau eines seiner Tausend-Watt-Lächeln und bat sie, Platz zu nehmen.

„Ich nehme an, das ist ihr erster Mordfall, Lieutenant?"

Sie nickte mit hochroten Wangen... vielleicht war der Commander ja doch nicht so schlimm...


	2. Chapter 2

**1300 LOCAL**

**Nördlich der Union Station**

**Washington, D.C.**

Cara McLachlan zog ihre Wohnungstür hinter sich zu und sah noch einmal zweifelnd auf den Eingang zu ihren eigenen vier Wänden. Für ihren Geschmack verbrachte sie mal wieder eindeutig zu wenig Zeit ihn ihrem Zuhause, woran dieses Mal aber nicht die Verbrecherjagd rund um die Welt schuld war, sondern die Tatsache, dass man sie nach einem viel zu langen Krankenhausaufenthalt direkt in den Irak geschickt hatte, und sie sich hinterher gleich mal vor einem Gremium verantworten konnte, bevor sie überhaupt wieder einen Fuß auf festen Boden gesetzt hatte. Mit einem Seufzen schulterte sie schließlich ihren Seesack und drehte sich um. Immerhin hatte es noch für ein Nickerchen gereicht, und sie fühlte sich wieder fit. Trotzdem fielen ihre Schritte ungewöhnlich schwerfällig aus, als sie an der Tür ihres Nachbarn anhielt und einen Briefumschlag daran festklemmte.

Irgendwie hatte sie sich auf den Abend heute gefreut.

Unten im Hof hupte es. Ihr Taxi war da.

Es half ja nichts. Immerhin hatte sie ihren Job selbst ausgewählt – und eigentlich machte sie ihn auch sehr gerne...

Mit einem Kopfschütteln löste die Saiyajin schließlich ihren Blick von dem weißen Kuvert und wandte sich der Treppe zu.

Der Taxifahrer lud ihr Gepäck in den Kofferraum und gab es nach einigen Minuten Fahrt resigniert auf, mit seiner Passagierin ein Gespräch anfangen zu wollen.

Sie starrte einfach stumpfsinnig aus dem Fenster, ihren Kopf auf einem Arm abgestützt.

Als ihr Handy unterwegs einmal klingelte fuhr sie erschrocken hoch. Wer um Himmels willen schickte ihr eine SMS auf ihr Diensthandy?

Der Taxifahrer behielt die Frau auf dem Rücksitz durch den Rückspiegel im Auge und nahm verwundert wahr, dass sie leicht zu lächeln begann, nachdem sie gelesen hatte und ihr Handy wieder in der Tasche verstaut war. Er beschloss jedoch, sie entgegen seiner sonstigen Gewohnheit nicht darauf anzusprechen. Immerhin hatte sie sehr klar gemacht, dass ihr nicht viel an Kommunikation mit ihm lag.

Schließlich wandte sie ihren Blick wieder nach draußen in die Ferne.

Spaghetti warten auf Sie!

Machen Sie keinen

Blödsinn, Warrior!

Gute Reise!!!

H

**1810 Z-Zeit (13:10 Uhr EST)**

**Tatort**

**Georgetown, Washington, D.C.**

Harm steckte mit einem Lächeln sein Handy wieder weg und stieg aus dem Auto aus. Selene Bova war bereits auf der Beifahrerseite aus dem Fahrzeug geklettert und sah neugierig an dem alten Backsteingebäude hoch. Ihre Mandantin konnte sich von ihrem Gehalt sicher keine Wohnung in diesem Gebäude leisten. Sie wagte es sogar zu bezweifeln, dass der Commander von seinem Sold alleine dazu in der Lage gewesen war.

„Haben sie schon einmal eine Jagman-Ermittlung durchgeführt, Lieutenant?" Harm riss die junge Frau aus ihren Gedanken, und sie sah ihn leicht erschrocken an. Der Ex-Pilot musste ein Seufzen unterdrücken. Wenn sie ihn jedes Mal so ansah, wenn er sie etwas fragte, würde er entweder irgendwann wütend werden, oder, was bei ihm wohl eher der Fall war, den großen Beschützer herauskramen.

„Ich werde sie nicht auffressen, wenn sie nein sagen, Lieutenant. Sie sind schließlich hier, um etwas zu lernen!" Bova nickte.

„Ich habe gerade erst mein Examen bestanden. Eigentlich habe ich noch keinerlei Erfahrung, Sir," meinte sie etwas weniger verschüchtert. Wieder errötete sie, ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können, als der Senioranwalt sie anlächelte.

„Gut. Dann schlage ich vor, dass sie einfach bei mir bleiben und sich alles ansehen. Lektion Nummer 1 folgt nämlich gleich: Wie kriege ich die Informationen, die ich brauche aus unkooperativen NCIS-Agenten heraus." Er deutete auf ein paar Männer, die gerade das Gebäude verließen und auf den Parkplatz zuhielten.

„Woher wollen sie wissen, dass die beiden unkooperativ sind, Sir?" Bova sah sich die beiden Männer genau an.

„Regel Nummer 1, Lieutenant: Regierungsbeamte sind immer unkooperativ. Fragen sie so direkt und einfach wie möglich, dann dauert es zumindest nicht den ganzen Tag..."

Selene lächelte immer noch, als die beiden Männer schließlich bei ihnen angelangt waren. Tatsächlich machten sie aus der Nähe nicht den Eindruck, als würde sie ihre bisher erhaltenen Erkenntnisse bereitwillig mit den beiden Anwälten teilen. Gespannt beobachtete die junge Frau die Szene, die sich vor ihr abspielte und beschloss, dass ihr der Admiral einen Gefallen damit getan hatte, sie mit dem Commander in ein Team zu stecken.

Alleine die Körpergröße des Senioranwaltes schien ausschlaggebend für seinen Umgang mit den beiden Agenten zu sein. Sie mussten zu ihm hochsehen, als er ihnen die Hände schüttelte. Auch seine durchtrainierte Statur schien die beiden Männer, selbst Besitzer eines ausgewachsenen Wohlstandsbäuchleins zu verunsichern.

„Wenn das nicht unsere Freunde von JAG sind", meinte schließlich einer von den beiden abfällig. Selene Bova musterte den Mann und stellte fest, dass er eine Glatze überkämmte. Wie auf Kommando fuhr sich der Commander durch sein volles, schwarzes Haar und sah dem Kerl direkt in die Augen. Dieser sah bei der wohl unbewussten Geste mit einem neidischen Blick zu. Agent Nummer 2 steckte ein Stofftaschentuch in seine Hosentasche. Bova beäugte auch ihn. Sein graues Jackett spannte über seinem Bauch, und er schwitzte.

„Man sollte meinen, sie würden sich so weit wie nur möglich vom NCIS entfernt aufhalten, Rabb", ächzte Nummer 2 und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn.

„Solange sie nicht vorhaben, mir wieder einen Mord anzuhängen, habe ich nichts gegen den NCIS", konterte der Ex-Pilot und wandte seine Blick wieder auf Agent Nummer 1.

„Was haben sie bisher herausgefunden?"

Nummer 1 rückte erstaunlich schnell mit der Sprache heraus, fand Bova, wenn man bedachte, dass der Commander gesagt hatte, Regierungsbeamte wären immer unkooperativ.

„Commander Simon Walters, 37. Erschien gestern nicht zum Dienst und wurde schließlich tot in seiner Wohnung aufgefunden. Erschossen. Die Tatwaffe lag noch daneben und konnte eindeutig Petty Officer Sophie Clinton zugeordnet werden."

„Wer hat den Toten gefunden?" Harm kramte einen Notizblock aus seiner Hosentasche hervor, während Bova ihr PDA startklar machte.

„Man hat ein paar Leute von seinem Stützpunkt losgeschickt. Die Haustür stand offen..."

„Hat denn keiner von seinen Nachbarn etwas bemerkt? Dienstwaffen werden schließlich nicht mit Schalldämpfer ausgegeben", unterbrach der hochgewachsene Anwalt Nummer 1 und sah an dem Mehrfamilienhaus hoch. Georgetown war im Vergleich zu seiner Wohngegend am Bahnhof ein sicheres Viertel, und die Menschen gelegentliche Geräusche von Schüssen nicht gewohnt. Als er in sein Loft umgezogen war hatte er ein halbes Jahr mit der geladenen Waffe neben dem Bett geschlafen... irgendwann hatte er sich einfach daran gewöhnt, dass es manchmal nachts krachte.

„ Zwei der vier Wohnungen stehen leer. Unten im Erdgeschoss wohnt noch ein altes Muttchen, das so taub ist, dass man die Waffe auch neben ihrem Ohr hätte abfeuern können, und sie hätte es nicht gemerkt." Nummer 2 musterte die junge, blonde Anwältin in Rabb's Schlepptau und fuhr sich erneut mit der Hand über die schweißnasse Stirn. Zu seinem Leidwesen, aber nicht gerade unerwartet zog das junge Ding die Nase kraus und rückte etwas näher an ihren athletisch gebauten Lehrer in der tadellosen Uniform mit den glänzenden Gold Wings heran.

Der Anwalt schien immer noch nicht ganz überzeugt zu sein.

„Sollten sie bei ihren Befragungen in der näheren Umgebung etwas herausfinden, würde ich das gerne mitgeteilt bekommen." Sein Ton machte sehr deutlich klar, dass er sonst sehr unangenehm werden würde, und er sehr genau wusste, dass die beiden Agenten eigentlich nicht vorgehabt hatten, in der Umgebung auf Schnitzeljagd zu gehen. Die NCIS-Leute nickten lediglich und wandten sich schon zum Gehen, als Harm sie erneut ansprach.

„Was hat Petty Officer Clinton bisher gesagt?"

„Dass sie mit ihrem Anwalt sprechen will." Nummer 2 zwinkerte Selene ein letztes Mal zu und handelte sich ein erneutes Naserümpfen ein, bevor sich die beiden Agenten in ihr Auto setzten und davonfuhren.

Harm sah ihnen kritisch hinterher. Hätten Gibbs und seine Leute damals bei der Singer-Sache ähnlich enthusiastisch gearbeitet, wäre er sicherlich auf dem elektrischen Stuhl gelandet.

„Was sagen sie zu der ganzen Sache, Lieutenant?"

„Dass ich mindestens 30 Zentimeter größer, 50 Pfund schwerer und ein Mann sein müsste, damit ich von einem widerlichen Kerl wie diesem da ernst genommen werde", platze es aus der jungen Frau heraus, die ebenfalls gedankenvoll dem Wagen der Bundesagenten hinterher sah. Als ihr dann bewusst wurde, was sie gerade gesagt hatte, schlug sie erschrocken ihre Hände vor ihren Mund.

„Ich bitte um Entschuldigung, Sir!"

Harm winkte lachend ab.

„Wenn Cara... wenn meine Partnerin wieder da ist, lassen sie sich von ihr den Todesblick beibringen. Dann wird kein noch so schmieriger Typ jemals wieder wagen, sie wie ein Stück Fleisch zu begutachten." Versonnen sah der Ex-Pilot auf die leere Straße. Es hatte ihm von Anfang an imponiert, wie Cara furchtlos jeden in Grund und Boden starren konnte...

„Ich glaube, sie wollten eher von mir wissen, was ich bisher von dem Fall halte, oder, Commander?" Etwas mutiger sahen ihn ein paar warme braune Augen fragend an. Harm nickte und bedeutete seiner Kollegin, ihm zu dem Haus zu folgen.

„Wir müssen unbedingt mit dem Petty Officer reden. Die ballistische Untersuchung der Waffe ist wichtig. Fingerabdrücke. Wir sollten auch mit den Leuten, die den Commander gefunden haben sprechen, und einen eventuellen Mitbewohner ausfindig machen..."

Harm hob überrascht die Augenbrauen.

„Mitbewohner?"

„Die Mieten in Georgetown sind alles andere als erschwinglich, Sir. Die ältere Dame im Erdgeschoss hat vielleicht noch eine Wohnung mit Mietpreisbindung, aber der Rest steht wahrscheinlich leer, weil sich keine Mieter finden." Als sie erfahren hatte, dass sie nach Washington versetzt würde und dort eine Wohnung gesucht hatte, war ihr erst einmal der Mund offengestanden, als sie die vierstellige Zahl in einem Angebot für Georgetown gesehen hatte.

Selene schlüpfte durch die Tür, die ihr der Senioranwalt aufhielt und wartete im Flur, bis auch er im Haus war.

„Sie glauben also, der Commander hat nicht alleine hier gewohnt."

"Wenn seine Wohnung nicht auch an einen Mietpreis gebunden war, müsste er schon im Lotto gewonnen haben... vielleicht weiß die ältere Dame ja etwas mehr."

Wieder errötete die junge Frau, als der Commander sie mit einem seiner Mega-Watt-Lächeln anstrahlte.

„Gut gemacht, Lieutenant!"

Während er sich umdrehte und an die Tür der altem Dame klopfte versuchte LT jg Bova, ihr wie wild klopfendes Herz wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Ihre Wangen brannten immer noch, als eine weißhaarige Frau die Tür öffnete. Der Schalter des Hörgerätes, das sie um die Hals trug stand scheinbar schon den ganzen Tag auf ‚OFF'...

**2015 Z-Zeit (15:15 Uhr EST)**

**Bethesda Naval Hospital**

**Bethesda, Maryland**

Die Unterhaltung mit der alten Dame in Commander Walters Wohnhaus hatte einige Unklarheiten beseitigt. Scheinbar hatten sich die beiden NCIS-Agenten nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, die Frau darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass ihr Hörgerät nur ausgeschaltet, und nicht schon wieder kaputt war. Nach einer umfangreichen Dankesrede (und zugegeben wirklich leckeren selbstgebackenen Keksen) hatte sie ihnen bestätigt, dass der Commander einen Mitbewohner hatte, der aber in letzter Zeit nicht oft zu Hause war. Von dem Schuss hatte sie an dem Abend nichts gehört, dafür aber am folgenden Morgen mitbekommen, wie die Militärpolizei bei Walters geklopft und schließlich dessen Leiche gefunden hatte.

Harm hielt seiner Kollegin die Glastür, die ins Innere des Krankenhauses führte auf und steuerte schließlich auf den Informationsschalter zu.

„Guten Tag, Sir. Was kann ich für sie tun?"

Bova beobachtete eifersüchtig, wie die junge Krankenschwester am Empfang Rabb musterte und ihm schließlich ein strahlendes Lächeln schenkte. Zu ihrer Erleichterung ignorierte der Ex-Pilot die Frau und erkundigte sich lediglich, in welchem Zimmer Petty Officer Clinton untergebracht war.

„Zimmer 317. Sie können es nicht verfehlen. Das einzige im dritten Stock mit einer Wache vor der Tür", grinste ihn das junge Ding an und musste etwas enttäuscht feststellen, dass sie damit immer noch keine Wirkung erzielte.

Der gutaussehende Commander murmelte ein Danke und wandte sich zum Gehen, während ihr der Lieutenant, der ihm folgte einen giftigen Blick über die Schulter zuwarf.

Harm wartete, bis sich die Fahrstuhltür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, bevor er seufzte. Mit der rechten Hand, die noch immer etwas schmal aussah vom langen Tragen eines Gipses drückte auf den Knopf mit der roten Drei darauf.

Bereits im ersten Stockwerk hielt der Aufzug wieder, und ein Mann stieg mit seiner Infusionsstange ein. Harm warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Butterfly an seinem Handrücken und fixierte dann wieder das Panel mit den Nummern vor sich.

Auch Bova musste ein Seufzen unterdrücken. Wie hatte sie je denken können, der Commander wäre kein netter Mann?

Als der Mann ein Geschoss höher wieder ausstieg, atmete der Anwalt deutlich hörbar auf.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Sir?"

Selene Bova warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu, den er nicht einmal mit einem Lächeln vertreiben konnte.

„Ich bin kein Fan von Krankenhäusern, Lieutenant... und schon gar nicht von irgendwelchen Schläuchen, die aus irgendwelchen Körperteilen herauskommen", erklärte er ihr. Als sich die Aufzugtür im dritten Stock öffnete, ließ er ihr wieder galant den Vortritt.

„Wie hat es Petty Officer Clinton eigentlich geschafft, nicht im Gefängnis, sondern hier im Krankenhaus zu landen?" wechselte die junge Frau neben ihm das Thema, während sie den Gang entlang spazierten. Die Krankenschwester hatte recht gehabt: Das Zimmer mit der Wache davor war wirklich nicht zu verfehlen.

„Pech. Einer der Militärpolizisten, die sie abgeholt haben ist auf der Treppe gestolpert und hat sie mitgerissen. Sie hat sich dabei das Handgelenk gebrochen und eine Gehirnerschütterung geholt. Den Militärpolizisten hat es schlimmer erwischt. Er ist bisher noch nicht aufgewacht." Harm hielt vor der Wache an und teilte ihr mit, dass die Anwälte der Gefangenen da wären. Nachdem sich der Mann ihre Ausweise angesehen hatte, ließ er sie in das Zimmer.

&&&

Sophie Clinton saß in ihrem Bett und starrte aus dem Fenster. Ihr Arm tat weh, ihr war immer noch übel, und was das Schlimmste war: Ihr war langweilig. Die Ärzte hatten ihr verboten, zu lesen oder fernzusehen, und mit ihr unterhalten hatten sich bisher auch nur die Ärzte und zwei nicht sehr appetitliche Bundesagenten. Als es klopfte, wandte sie langsam ihren Kopf zur Tür.

Anwälte von JAG. Nicht einmal die Tatsache, dass der hochgewachsene Commander eigentlich in ihr Beuteschema fiel konnte ihr die beiden Neuankömmlinge sympathisch machen. Die beiden stellten sich vor, und stellten ihr in etwa die selben Fragen wie schon morgens diese beiden Witzfiguren vom NCIS. Immerhin schienen sie auf ihrer Seite zu sein – was aber wahrscheinlich auch nur daran lag, dass sie sie vor Gericht vertreten mussten.

„Können sie sich erklären, wie ihre Waffe in die Wohnung von Commander Walters gelangt ist?"

Clinton starrte den dunkelhaarigen Navy-Anwalt gelangweilt an und ließ ihren Blick zu der jungen Frau im Hintergrund schweifen, die den Kerl sichtlich anhimmelte.

Ihr Blick wanderte zurück zu Rabb, der die Blicke seiner Kollegin gar nicht zu bemerken schien.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie meine Waffe in seine Wohnung gelangt ist. Ich kenne den Mann noch nicht mal."

Harm nickte bedächtig und legte seine Fingerspitzen aneinander. Das war sehr wahrscheinlich. Walters war in der Waffenentwicklung tätig gewesen, Clinton eine Schreibkraft am anderen Ende der Stadt.

„Können sie sich vorstellen, dass irgendjemand ihre Waffe benutzen würde, um ihnen den Mord dann in die Schuhe zu schieben?"

Sophie beobachtete, wie der junge Lieutenant keine der Gesten des Commanders aus den Augen ließ. Wahrscheinlich schlief er mit ihr. Und sie hielt ihn für den tollsten Mann im Universum. Wie beschränkt manche Frauen doch waren.

„Ich bin ein einfacher Petty Officer in einer Schreibstube im Pentagon, Commander. Wer sollte mir etwas anhängen wollen?"

Harm bemühte sich, nicht das Gesicht zu verziehen. Ihre Mandantin mochte ihn scheinbar nicht. Was mit der Zeit auf Gegenseitigkeit zu beruhen begann.

„Nun ja, scheinbar derjenige, der mit ihrer Waffe den Commander erschossen hat, Lieutenant!" grollte er, bevor er überhaupt registrierte, wie unangebracht es war.

„Ich bin müde, Sir. Können wir diese Unterhaltung auf ein anderes Mal verlegen?" Sophie Clinton ließ sich in ihrem Bett nach unten rutschen und stopfte das Kissen unter ihrem Kopf zurecht. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie ihr der junge Lieutenant erneut einen missbilligenden Blick zuwarf.

„Sicher, Petty Officer." Harm klappte seinen Notizblock zu und erhob sich. Auch diese Mandantin würde früher oder später noch einsehen, dass es besser war, wenn sie mit ihm zusammenarbeitete.

Selene Wilson folgte ihm schweigend aus dem Krankenhaus und stieg ohne etwas gesagt zu haben auf der Beifahrerseite des Autos aus dem Fuhrpark ein.

„Und wenn sie nun doch auf ihn geschossen hat, Sir?" fragte sie schließlich leise. Harm ließ seinen Blick auf die Straße gerichtet.

„Regel Nummer 2, Lieutenant: Ein Mandant ist so lange unschuldig, bis die Schuld bewiesen ist." Sie war schließlich nicht die erste seiner Klienten, die ihm die kalte Schulter zeigten. Daran ließ sich wirklich nicht erkennen, ob ein Mandant nun die Tat begangen hatte, oder nicht. Und sollte Petty Officer Clinton doch Dreck am Stecken haben, würden sie das schon herausfinden.

**2015 LOCAL**

**Nördlich der Union Station**

**Washington D.C.**

Manchmal sagte sich Harm Rabb, dass der Job als Anwalt doch nichts für ihn war. Vor allem, wenn er sich an irgendwelchen Sachen festbiss, und man ihn dann schon fast aus seinem Büro werfen musste, damit er sich ausruhte. Die Untersuchung seiner Mandantin auf Schmauchspuren hatte nichts ergeben. Auch ihre Kleidung war untersucht worden. Ebenfalls mit negativem Ergebnis. Allerdings hieß das noch gar nichts. Der Commander war erst am nächsten Tag gefunden worden. Sie hätte auch Handschuhe tragen können. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie jede Menge Zeit gehabt hatte, ihre Kleidung loszuwerden. Was er sich allerdings fragte war, weshalb sie dann die Waffe am Tatort hätte zurücklassen sollen. Sie kam ihm eigentlich nicht wie jemand vor, der schnell in Panik geriet, und so einen fatalen Fehler beging. Momentan sah es auch trotz fehlendem Alibi gar nicht so schlecht für sie aus.

Der Ex-Pilot schüttelte den Kopf und trat aus dem Fahrstuhl seines Wohnhauses. Er musste wirklich lernen, seine Arbeit im Büro zu lassen.

Den weißen Briefumschlag auf seiner Türklinke bemerkte er erst, als er den Schlüssel schon ins Schloss gesteckt hatte. Erstaunt zog er ihn aus dem Spalt, in den er gequetscht worden war und drehte ihn etwas unsicher herum, bis er in einer schwungvollen, unverwechselbaren Handschrift seinen Namen darauf geschrieben fand. Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht befühlte der Ex-Pilot die Verdickung in der rechten unteren Ecke, bevor er das Kuvert aufriss, um sich Gewissheit zu verschaffen, dass das auch wirklich der Autoschlüssel war.

Eines musste man Cara lassen. Sie wusste wirklich, wie sie ihm eine Freude machen konnte. Er bemerkte gar nicht, wie er vor sich hinpfiff, als er seinen beiden haarigen Mitbewohnern, die eifrig Achten um seine Beine zogen ihr Dosenfutter in den Fressnapf löffelte. Das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht verschwand auch nicht, als er ihren Brief entziffert hatte, in dem sie ihn darum bat, einen Werkstatttermin für sie wahrzunehmen. Einige Zeit lang starrte er auf das „Alles Liebe, Flyboy! C" am Schluss, während er den Rest kalter Spinatpizza vom Vortag aß. Als er den Brief schließlich faltete und zurück in den Umschlag steckte klingelte sein Diensthandy.

Die Nachrichten waren nicht gut. Der Mann von der Militärpolizei, der gemeinsam mit Petty Officer Clinton die Treppe hinunter gestürzt war, war seinen Kopfverletzungen erlegen. Mit einem Kopfschütteln beendete der Anwalt das Gespräch und sah das kleine Mobiltelefon in seiner Hand zweifelnd an. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass irgendetwas an Sophie Clinton faul war.

Harm holte sich ein Bier aus seinem Kühlschrank und ließ sich auf der Couch neben dem Fenster nieder. Es sah nach Regen aus. Irgendwie kam ihm seine Wohnung leer vor. Es war schon seit zwei Wochen viel zu leise hier. Und es war auch nicht das erste Mal, dass ihm seine gemeinsamen Abendessen mit seiner Partnerin fehlten.

Tom setzte sich vor ihn hin und sah ihn mit schiefgelegtem Köpfchen an, während Cat auf seinen Schoß sprang und sich schnurrend zusammenrollte. Er streichelte über das weiche Fell seiner Katze und sah dem kleinen Kater ernst in die Augen.

„Sie fehlt dir wohl, hmm?"

Tom warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu und wackelte mit einem Ohr.

„Hey, wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, würden wir jetzt Spaghetti essen, und die Sache hinterher klären."

Der kleine Kater kratzte sich mit seiner Hinterpfote an dem Ohr, legte anschließend sein Köpfchen in die andere Richtung schief und sah ihn wieder aus großen Augen an. Cat auf seinem Schoß war eingeschlafen und schnurrte zufrieden vor sich hin.

„Ich weiß. Wir hätten das auch schon im Irak hinter uns bringen können... ich rechtfertige mich hier doch allen Ernstes vor meiner Katze...", meinte der Ex-Pilot ungläubig zu sich selbst. Tom gähnte ihn an und ließ in seine spitzen Zähnchen sehen. Harm beugte sich vor und hob ihn vom Boden hoch. Der Kater rollte sich neben ihm zusammen, seinen Kopf an Harm's Oberschenkel gelehnt und schlug etwas gereizt mit der Schwanzspitze. Erst als sein Herrchen ihm den Bauch kraulte, streckte er alle Viere von sich und begann ebenfalls zu schnurren.

„Weißt du, mein Kleiner, irgendwie fehlt sie mir auch."

Tom fing Harm's Hand, die seinen Bauch kraulte mit den Vorderpfoten und leckte ihm mit seiner rauen Zunge übers Handgelenk. Der fing an zu lachen, weil es kitzelte. Mit einem leisen Knurren verwuschelte der Anwalt dem Kater das Bauchfell, was dieser wiederum als eine Einladung zu einem Kampf verstand und ihn mit seinen Zähnen leicht zwickte, während er die Hand nun mit allen vier Pfoten fing.

Das war Cara's allabendliches Spiel mit dem halbwüchsigen Kater gewesen. Harm seufzte. Sie ging immer so sanft mit den Katzen um. Wie konnte sie nur so brutal sein...?

Erneut das Bild der tötenden Saiyajin vor Augen gab der Anwalt sein Spiel mit dem Kater wieder auf und schob die Katze von seinem Schoß, während er sich vom Sofa erhob. Von seinem Bier hatte er nur ein paar Schluck getrunken und trotzdem war ihm der Appetit darauf vergangen.

„Tja. Wäre es nach mir gegangen..."


	3. Chapter 3

**0600 ZULU (0900 LOCAL)**

**Dienstag, 23.03.2004**

**USS Seahawk**

**Persischer Golf**

Als der Hubschrauber endlich auf dem Deck des Flugzeugträgers aufsetzte, war schon wieder helllichter Tag und auf dem Flugdeck herrschte reger Betrieb. Cara hatte die letzten Stunden damit verbracht, darüber nachzugrübeln, ob sie ihren Brief nun mit ‚Alles Liebe' oder ‚Viele Grüße' beendet hatte. Es wollte ihr einfach nicht einfallen und ließ ihr deswegen erst recht keine Ruhe. Auf dem Flugdeck setzte gerade eine F-14 zum Landeanflug an. Der Fanghaken kam viel zu früh auf und rutschte funkensprühend über die Landebahn, bis er sich endlich im Fangseil einhakte und das Kampfflugzeug zum Stehen brachte. Der RIO schien nicht gerade erfreut über die Landung zu sein um machte seiner Wut gestenreich Luft, während der Pilot den Kopf einzog und sich damit beschäftigte, die Maschine an ihren Platz zu lenken. Weiter konnte sie die Szene nicht verfolgen. Ein junger Midshipman bat sie, ihm zu folgen und führte sie ohne Umschweife zum Büro des Bord-JAG. Immer wieder aufs neue erstaunt, wie beengt die Verhältnisse auf diesen riesigen Flugzeugträgern waren sah sich Cara in der kleinen Kabine um. Wie hatte sie es nur ein halbes Jahr in dieser Enge ausgehalten, ohne durchzudrehen? Commander Turner tippte trotz ihrer Ankündigung durch den Midshipman ungerührt an seinem Bericht weiter und schien sie gar nicht zu beachten.

Der farbige Anwalt erschrak jedoch fürchterlich, als sie sich nicht, wie üblich mehrmals räusperte, um seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.

„Commander Turner. Wenn sie mich ignorieren wollen, hätte ich auch zu Hause bleiben können."

Der kalte Blick, mit dem sie ihn bedachte entsprach in etwa der Verachtung, die ihr aus seinen Augen entgegenschien. Er musterte sein Gegenüber kurz, wandte sich dann jedoch wieder seinem Computer zu.

„Wie sie sehen, habe ich viel zu tun. Melden sie sich doch beim Captain, und sehen sie in etwa einer Stunde noch mal vorbei. Dann sollte ich mehr Zeit haben und kann sie über ihre Aufgabe informieren." In der Erwartung, sie würde dazu noch etwas sagen, drehte er sich wieder zur Tür um, musste jedoch erstaunt feststellen, dass die Anwältin bereits gegangen war. Er warf einen bösen Blick auf die Tür. Dieses Mal würde er es ihr noch durchgehen lassen, dass sie sich von einem Vorgesetzten nicht angemessen verabschiedet hatte.

Als sie nach einer Stunde nicht bei ihm auftauchte, bestätigte das nur sein Bild der jungen Frau, die man Harmon Rabb als Partnerin zur Seite gestellt hatte, während er hier seit Monaten seine Fähigkeiten auf diesem Kahn verkümmern sah. Auf dem Weg zur Brücke hörte er hin und wieder die Seemänner miteinander tuscheln, ohne wirklich herauszufinden, worüber sie redeten. Es schien um einen Einsatz im Irak zu gehen. Nicht, dass ihn das irgendwie interessierte. Sarah MacKenzie hatte ihn einmal im Gerichtssaal einen Feigling genannt, weil er billigte, durch Folter erhaltene Informationen zu verwenden, selbst Folter jedoch verabscheute. Manchmal, in einer ehrlichen Minute wurde ihm bewusst, dass er eben dieser Feigling war. Nur ließ er hier zu, dass Bomben auf fragwürdige Ziele abgeworfen wurden und nahm in Kauf, dass dabei auch Zivilisten getötet wurden. Er war hier an Bord des Flugzeugträgers sicherer als alle Soldaten im Irak, und froh darum. Auf der Brücke war Gelächter zu hören. Wie es aussah, kannten sich der neue Captain der Seahawk, Samuel Leeland und seine Kollegin. Auch der Grund, weswegen er eine Frau angefordert hatte, sich um die Ermittlungen, die ihm vorschwebten zu kümmern, war anwesend und schien sich köstlich zu amüsieren.

Für Jack Keeter war seine Beförderung zum Captain ebenso eine Überraschung gewesen wie für seine Vorgesetzten seine Entscheidung, aus dem aktiven Flugdienst auszuscheiden und fortan der nachfolgenden Generation als Lehrer zur Verfügung zu stehen. Nach seinen Einsätzen für die CIA, die oftmals nur wegen des beherzten Eingreifens seines besten Freundes Harmon Rabb ein glimpfliches Ende fanden und einem einsamen Rekord an überlebten Abstürzen und wieder verheilten Knochenbrüchen war der Jet-Jockey zu der Überzeugung gelangt, dass er sein Glück nicht mehr unnötig herausfordern sollte. Entgegen seiner ersten Befürchtungen machte ihm das sogar Spaß, wenn man mal davon absah, dass sich einige dieser von sich selbst überzeugten Jung-Piloten bei den Decklandungen anstellten als hätten sie noch nie ein Flugzeug unter ihrem Hintern gehabt. Und zum wiederholten Mal sagte er sich, dass er sich wieder mehr um seinen Kontakt zu seinem Freund in Washington kümmern musste. Da er herausgefunden hatte, dass die hübsche junge Frau, die Captain Leeland gerade in den höchsten Tönen als Hubschrauberpilotin pries die neue Partnerin Harm's war, musste dieser wohl endlich eingesehen haben, was er an Mac hatte. Darüber, dass man ihn nicht zur Hochzeit eingeladen hatte, musste er allerdings noch ein ernstes Wörtchen mit Harm reden. Und ihn fragen, wie er immer wieder an diese tollen Frauen geriet...

Als Sturgis Turner den Raum betrat, verfinsterte sich nicht nur die Miene des Fluglehrers, der sehr wohl wusste, weshalb der Anwalt weibliche Verstärkung angefordert hatte. Bisher war ihm allerdings noch nicht zu Ohren gekommen, dass seine harmlosen Flirtereien bei der weiblichen Besatzung schlecht ankamen, weshalb er sich keine Sorgen um den Ausgang der Untersuchung machte.

„Na, Sturgis, trauen sie sich auch mal wieder aus ihrem finsteren Kämmerchen hier hoch?" Wie immer verzog der Anwalt kaum eine Miene, worüber sich Jack immer wieder wunderte. Nach der Akademie hatten sie sich aus den Augen verloren, aber er hatte Sturgis Turner eigentlich als einen relativ umgänglichen Menschen in Erinnerung, der für so manchen Spaß zu haben gewesen war.

„Nicht alle Leute können den ganzen Tag an der frischen Luft oder in 30000 Fuß Höhe arbeiten, CPT Keeter." Bei ihm hörte sich der Rang fast wie eine Beleidigung an. Dass das Cockpit einer F-14 um einiges enger war als sein Büro übersah er dabei großzügig.

„Ich habe vergessen, dass ihr Bubbleheads ja kleine, enge Räume gewohnt seid. Sie müssen sich hier wie zu Hause fühlen, Commander", gab der Pilot schnippisch zurück und wandte sich dann wieder an den kommandierenden Offizier.

„Ich muss wieder los, einem dieser Jungspunde beibringen, wie man das Flugzeug nicht ins Heck des Trägers fliegt."

„Ich würde mich freuen, wenn sie und Commander McLachlan mich heute abend zum Essen begleiten würden", meinte Leeland zu Keeter, der zustimmend nickte. Von Cara verabschiedete sich dieser mit einem Winken und einem kurzen Zwinkern. Sturgis und dessen sauertöpfischen Blick ließ er links liegen, registrierte dafür jedoch zufrieden, dass ihm die junge Frau hinterher lächelte. Turners Blick hingegen verfinsterte sich noch mehr. Piloten unter sich – kaum war ein hübscher Rock in der Nähe, verhielten sie sich wie balzende Gockel.

Samuel Leeland ließ seinen Blick einige Sekunden auf dem Anwalt ruhen, der dem Piloten giftig hinterher sah. Was die Bestrebungen Turners anging, Keeter anzuschwärzen, waren ihm die Hände gebunden. Jeder hier auf dem Schiff konnte bestätigen, dass sich der Captain zum anderen Geschlecht hingezogen fühlte, und das die Damen mit manchmal derben Sprüchen wissen ließ. Hätte er sich gegen eine Untersuchung ausgesprochen, hätte man ihm das sicherlich zum Vorwurf gemacht. Andererseits hatte sich auch noch kein weibliches Besatzungsmitglied beschwert. Leeland bezweifelte, dass Keeter etwas damit zu tun hatte, dass sie schwiegen, konnte aber auch dies nicht ausschließen. Nun blieb ihm nur zu hoffen, dass die junge Anwältin alles ins rechte Licht rückte. Wenn sie ihren Job jedoch hier genauso anpackte wie im Cockpit eines Appache, dann hatte er da wenig Bedenken. Was ihm in der Hinsicht eher Kopfschmerzen machte war die Besessenheit seines Bord-JAG, Jack Keeter am Zeug zu flicken...

&&&

Cara McLachlan sah ihr Gegenüber verwirrt an und fragte sich, ob das ein schlechter Scherz sein sollte.

„Ich soll die Frauen dazu BRINGEN, gegen Captain Keeter auszusagen, obwohl alle ihnen gegenüber mehrfach beteuert haben, dass sie sich von ihm nicht inadäquat behandelt fühlen?"

Sturgis Turner drehte sich erneut von seinem Computer zu ihr herum und fragte sich, was an der Anweisung so schwer zu verstehen war. Aber mit Rabb als Partner hatte sie sich wohl mittlerweile angewöhnt, zu denken, in allem richtig zu liegen.

„Nur, weil er Pilot ist, drücken alle um ihn herum zwei Augen zu, wenn er sich wie ein Höhlenmensch verhält und alle Leute an Bord belästigt. Warten sie nur bis zu dem Essen heute abend, und sie bekommen seinen berüchtigten Charme sicher auch zu spüren."

Cara sah den Anwalt immer noch an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren. Seit wann musste man die Frauen auf einem Kriegsschiff vor den Blödeleien der Männer beschützen? Allen war doch von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass es unter Seemännern nun mal ruppig zuging, und ein rauer, aber meist herzlicher Ton herrschte. Und sich die Frauen sehr wohl zu wehren wussten. Natürlich würde sie mit all den Frauen, die er auf einer ellenlangen Liste peinlich genau aufgelistet hatte sprechen. Nur würde das nichts bringen. Sie stempelte ihr Gegenüber endgültig als Pedanten ab und verließ sein kleines Büro. Turner sah ihr hinterher und knirschte verärgert mit den Zähnen. Wäre Rabb nicht des Admirals Liebling, säße dieser jetzt an seiner Stelle auf diesem verfluchten Kahn, und er könnte seiner sogenannten Partnerin auf den Hintern schielen...

**0700 LOCAL**

**Vincent's Autowerkstatt**

**Washington D.C.**

Harm lenkte die Corvette in die etwas enge Einfahrt der Werkstatt. Es schien zwar ein kleines Unternehmen zu sein, machte jedoch von außen einen sauberen Eindruck. Der Besitzer, ein älterer Mann, trat aus seinem Geschäft und wischte sich die ölverschmierten Finger an einem Lappen ab. Als Harm aus dem Wagen ausstieg, war Vincent Kelley bereits an seiner Seite und begutachtete die Stingray.

„'N Schmuckstück hab'n sie da, Mister."

„Der Auspuff klappert ein bisschen. Ich schätze, deswegen hat Cara... Commander McLachlan den Termin bei ihnen gemacht." Harm schlug die Autotür zu und sah dem alten Herrn dabei zu, wie er die Corvette umrundete und an deren Heck in die Knie ging. Er ächzte, als er sich so tief hinabbeugte, dass er unter das Auto sehen konnte.

„Aufhängung scheint locker zu sein. Hab'n sie das alte Mädchen etwa im Winter gefahr'n?" Während Harm nickte, quälte sich der Mechaniker wieder hoch und sah ihn tadelnd an.

„Na, dann fahr'n sie sie mal auf die Hebebühne. Mal seh'n, wie viel Schaden ihre Frau angerichtet hat", brummelte der Vincent und schlurfte wieder in seinen Laden, um das Tor zu öffnen, bevor Harm ihn auch nur darauf hinweisen konnte, dass er lediglich das Auto einer Kollegin vorbeibrachte. Schließlich stieg er kopfschüttelnd ein und fuhr es ins Innere der Werkstatt.

Kaum war er ausgestiegen, ruckte die Hebebühne auch schon nach oben. Vincent Kelley stand schließlich darunter, begutachtete den Unterboden des Wagens und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.

„Und sie sind den ganz'n Winter damit gefahr'n?" Er sah den Militäranwalt etwas ungläubig an. Harm hob auch seinen Blick nach oben, konnte aber keine Beschädigungen finden, die den Gesichtsausdruck des Mechanikers rechtfertigten.

„Ja, mehr oder weniger. Mein Auto wurde von irgendwelchen Vandalen schrottreif demoliert, deswegen waren wir meistens mit ihrem Wagen unterwegs. Können sie mir sagen, wie lange es dauern wird?"

Kelley schüttelte erneut den Kopf.

„Keine zehn Minuten. Sie könn' hier wart'n, wenn sie woll'n, Mr. McLachlan", meinte er, immer noch kopfschüttelnd und drehte sich zu seinen Werkzeugen um.

„Hören sie, ich bin...", rief ihm Harm hinterher, der ältere Mann winkte jedoch ab.

„Schon gut, schon gut. Fünf Minuten. Ihr jungen Karrieretypen habt's immer so eilig..." brummelte er vor sich hin und holte einen Schraubenzieher.

„Nein, ich wollte..."

Wieder wurde er von einem genervten Abwinken unterbrochen.

Tatsächlich war Vincent fünf Minuten später fertig und ließ das Auto wieder herunter. Harm verabschiedete sich und war schon fast eingestiegen, als ihn der Mechaniker noch einmal breit angrinste und über die Motorhaube streichelte.

„Sollt'n sie die alte Dame mal verkauf'n woll'n, Mr. McLachlan – ich kenn' ne Menge Liebhaber, die 'n anständiges Sümmchen dafür hinblättern würd'n. Und sag'n sie ihrer Frau, dass man so'n Schmuckstück im Winter besser in der Garage lässt!"

Harm ließ sich in den Sitz fallen und steckte den Schlüssel ins Zündschloss.

„Ich werd's meiner Frau ausrichten...", seufzte er schließlich und ließ die Wagen an. Während er rückwärts aus der Werkstatt fuhr, biss er grimmig die Zähne zusammen.

Den Teufel würde er tun und Cara erzählen, dass sie ihre Corvette verkaufen sollte! Wie zur Hölle sollte er dann noch mit dem Ding fahren können?

Er war schon fast am Hautquartier angekommen, als er sich als Ausrede überlegt hatte, dass er ihr das gar nicht sagen musste – schließlich hatte der Alte ihm aufgetragen, es seiner Frau zu sagen. Und da er nun mal nicht Mr. McLachlan war, brauchte er seiner nicht vorhandenen Frau auch nichts sagen.

Mr. McLachlan.

Er lachte leise auf.

Wenn schon , dann würde sie Mrs. Rabb werden.

Ein paar Sekunden später verpasste er die Einfahrt zum Hauptquartier, so erstaunt war er über diesen Gedanken.

&&&

Er war kaum aus dem Aufzug getreten, da lief ihm auch schon sein neuester Schützling über den Weg. Selene Bova's Gesicht verhieß nichts Gutes, und es passte ihm gar nicht, so früh am Morgen schon mit schlechten Nachrichten versorgt zu werden.

„Guten Morgen, Lieutenant. Können die miesen Berichte warten, bis ich meinen Kaffee hatte?"

Bova trabte neben ihm her und schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.

„Ich fürchte nicht, Sir. Der Militärpolizist, der mit PO Clinton die Treppe hinabstürzte ist gestern abend gestorben", meinte sie leise und folgte ihm in die kleine Küche.

„Ich weiß. Man hat mich gestern abend noch angerufen." Etwas verzweifelt stellte der Ex-Pilot fest, dass die Kaffeekanne bis auf einen kleinen Rest leer war. Während er sich erfolgreich auf die Suche nach Filtertüten machte, holte Bova das Kaffeepulver aus dem Schrank.

„Es gibt noch mehr schlechte Nachrichten", verkündete sie schließlich, als die ersten dunkelbraunen Tropfen in die Kanne liefen.

„PO Clinton ist in dieser Nacht aus dem Krankenhaus verschwunden und bisher gibt es keine Spur von ihr..." erzählte sie kleinlaut und sah dem Mienenspiel ihres Lehrers zu. Dieser starrte auf die Kaffeekanne, als könnte allein sein Blick das Wasser zum Kochen bringen.

„Tut mir leid, Sir..."

„Sie können nichts dafür, Lieutenant. Wie ist sie entkommen? Hat sie ihrer Wache die Infusionsstange über den Schädel gezogen?"

Bova sah ihn ernst an.

„Nicht ganz. Es war die Bettpfanne, Sir."

&&&

Den Rest des Vormittages versuchten er und Lieutenant Bova, soviel wie möglich über den Petty Officer herauszufinden. Sie war mit 18 in die Navy eingetreten, und arbeitete seitdem als Sekretärin im Pentagon. Bei dem Terroranschlag am 11. September war sie verletzt worden, ihr Vorgesetzter starb. Ihre Dienstakte war eher kurz und nicht sehr aussagekräftig, Familie hatte sie keine mehr, die ihnen hätte weiterhelfen können.

Bova klappte ihre Akte zu und fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht.

„Denken sie, es ist möglich, dass sie es doch war?" Im Zweifel für den Angeklagten hin oder her – sie konnte sich einfach nicht davon abhalten zu denken, dass der Petty Officer den Mord begangen hatte. Harm warf ihr einen ernsten Blick zu und legte den Telefonhörer zurück auf die Gabel. Ihr jetziger Vorgesetzter hatte ihm auch nichts neues erzählen können.

„Möglich ist sehr viel, Lieutenant. Aber wir wissen bisher gar nichts. Haben sie denn schon mehr über den Mitbewohner von Commander Walters herausgefunden?"

Ein Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht, als Bova eifrig nickte und ihr PDA in die Hand nahm.

„Lieutenant Commander William Smith. Er ist Arzt in Bethesda und befindet sich momentan in den Flitterwochen. Und er kennt Petty Officer Clinton. Er hat sie damals nach dem Anschlag behandelt..."

Harm legte seine Fingerspitzen aneinander und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Selene sah ihn gespannt an und merkte sich auch diesen Gesichtsausdruck – sie wusste, es war eine aussichtslose Schwärmerei, aber wenn er so konzentriert dreinschaute sah er fast noch niedlicher aus, als wenn er sie anlächelte. Und sie hatte auch schon herausgefunden, dass sie nicht die einzige war, die den Commander anschmachtete...

„Der Commander war während der Tatzeit nicht einmal in der Nähe von Washington. Ihn können wir also als Tatverdächtigen ausschließen", fuhr sie schließlich fort, als er nichts sagte. Harm nickte bedächtig.

„Wir müssen herausfinden, was den Lieutenant Commander und den Petty Officer verbindet...", meinte er schließlich. Bova sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Warum?"

Ihr blieb beinahe die Luft weg, als er sie mit seinen ernsten blauen Augen direkt ansah.

„Ich denke, unser Petty Officer hat den Falschen erwischt, und ist hinterher in Panik geraten."

Bova sah ihn immer noch erstaunt an, als er sich von seinem Schreibtisch erhob.

„Trauen sie sich zu, alleine herauszufinden, was der Petty Officer gegen den Lieutenant Commander haben könnte?"

Da war er wieder, dieser etwas ängstliche Blick – warum musste er gerade jetzt an ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht denken?

„Versuchen sie, ihn ausfindig zu machen. Wenn sie nicht mehr weiterwissen, kommen sie einfach zu mir, und wir überlegen uns was. Ich muss jetzt leider in eine Verhandlung."

**1400 ZULU**

**USS Seahawk**

**Persischer Golf**

„Der Anwalt hat sie also angeheuert, was aus uns herauszukriegen?" Eine der Köchinnen der Seahawk reichte Cara eine Tasse mit Kaffee und setzte sich zu ihr an einen der Mannschaftstische. Momentan herrschte überall auf dem Schiff Hochbetrieb, weshalb niemand hier in der Kantine war.

„Ich fürchte, Commander Turner mag Captain Keeter nicht sonderlich. Aber das tut hier nichts zur Sache. Was wichtig ist, ist die Frage, ob sich die Frauen wirklich durch den Captain belästigt fühlen."

Martha Robson sah die junge Frau gegenüber forschend an.

„Seit Frauen auf Flugzeugträgern erlaubt sind hab ich viel gesehen, Commander. Darunter auch jede Menge sexuelle Belästigungen. Das kommt einfach, wenn man so viele junge Kerle, die denken, sie wären besser als Gott auf so einem Kahn einsperrt. Was Keeter angeht: Seine Sprüche sind derb, gehen aber nicht unter die Gürtellinie. In mir ruft er jedes Mal irgendwie Muttergefühle wach, dabei bin ich nur ein paar Jahre älter als er." Die Köchin lächelte in sich hinein. Wer würde sich nicht geschmeichelt fühlen, von einem jüngeren Mann mit Kosenamen angesprochen zu werden.

„Er beschränkt sich dabei also nicht nur auf einige Frauen, die er so behandelt?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Soweit ich weiß, behandelt er alle so. Und er grapscht nicht, oder wird ausfallend. Er schmeichelt uns, bekommt ein bisschen Aufmerksamkeit, oder mal ein Stück Kuchen mehr, das ist alles. Aber warum fragen sie nicht die anderen Mädels. Mit mir altem Wrack als Zeugin sagt doch jeder: Klar, dass er die nicht anfasst..."

Cara nippte an dem heißen Kaffee und ließ sich die letzten Stunden durch den Kopf gehen. Sie war mit der Liste sehr schnell vorangekommen, da ihr jede der Damen versichert hatte, sie fühle sich nicht schlecht behandelt, und würde auch nicht dazu gezwungen, so auszusagen. Genauso gut hätte er ihr auftragen können, alle Frauen an Bord zu befragen...

Immerhin würde sie sich am Abend beim Essen mit dem Captain ein Bild vom Verhalten Keeters machen können. Dann würde sie weitersehen.

**1400 Z-Zeit (09:00 Uhr EST)**

**Provisorisches JAG-Hauptquartier**

**Washington D.C.**

Erleichtert hängte Selene Bova ihr Telefon auf und lehnte sich in ihrem Bürostuhl zurück. Es war gar nicht so einfach gewesen, Lieutenant Commander Smith ausfindig zu machen. Über seinen Kommandanten war sie zuerst bei seiner Hausverwaltung, und schließlich bei seinen Eltern gelandet, denen sie erst einmal klar machen musste, dass es durchaus sehr wichtig war, ihren Sohn an seinem letzten Tag der Flitterwochen zu stören. Als sie ihnen erzählte, dass der Mitbewohner des Colonels Opfer eines Mordanschlages, der eigentlich ihrem Sohn gegolten hatte geworden war, hatten sie die Nummer des Hotels erstaunlich schnell herausgerückt.

Versonnen tippte sie die Nummern in ihr Telefon und lobte sich selbst ein bisschen. Die erste Aufgabe, die ihr Commander Rabb alleine überlassen hatte, und sie würde sie wahrscheinlich mit Bravour meistern.

Am anderen Ende der Leitung wurde schließlich abgenommen, und ein Mitarbeiter des Hotels begrüßte sie. Sie stellte sich ebenfalls vor und nannte ihm ihr Anliegen.

„Ich würde gerne mit Lieutenant Commander William Smith sprechen."

Sie hörte einige laute Stimmen im Hintergrund, und war überrascht, dass man sie nicht zum Zimmer des Marines durchstellte, sondern eine tiefe Stimme in den Hörer sprach.

„Smith."

„Guten Morgen, Commander. Mein Name ist Lieutenant Selene Bova, ich bin Anwältin beim JAG in Washington."

Smith am anderen Ende hörte sich etwas verwirrt an.

„Was kann ich für sie tun, Lieutenant?"

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss ihnen eine traurige Nachricht überbringen. Ihr Mitbewohner wurde vor drei Tagen in ihrer Wohnung getötet, und es besteht nun Grund zur Annahme, dass es der Mörder eigentlich auf sie abgesehen hatte..."

„Was?! Simon ist tot??"

Selene zuckte zusammen. Okay, das war ein wenig sehr taktlos gewesen.

„Entschuldigen sie bitte, dass ich so mit der Tür ins Haus falle, Sir, aber die Tatverdächtige ist geflohen, und da sie sie wahrscheinlich kennen, dachte ich, sie wüssten vielleicht auch, wo sie sich aufhalten könnte..."

Am anderen Ende der Verbindung war es eine Zeitlang still.

„Wer ist ihre Tatverdächtige?" fragte er schließlich leise.

„Ein Petty Officer namens Sophie Clinton. Sie haben sie nach dem Anschlag auf's Pentagon versorgt..."

„Sophie..."

Hoffentlich kannte er sie wirklich.

„Wenn sie wissen wollen, wo sie sein könnte, unterhalten sie sich am besten mal mit Alissa Moore, Lieutenant. Sie ist Krankenschwester in Bethesda, und die beste Freundin von Sophie... warum zur Hölle hat sie Simon umgebracht? Sie kannte ihn doch gar nicht..."

Selene seufzte.

„Sir... wie gesagt, wir fürchten auch, sie hatte es auf sie abgesehen..."

Wieder herrschte Stille am anderen Ende.

„Wir sind heute abend zurück in Washington, Lieutenant. Lassen sie mich wissen, wenn sie etwas herausfinden."

„Gerne, Sir."

Eine Minute später hatte sie sich von Smith verabschiedet und klopfte an Harm's Bürotür. Wie es schien, war er aus seiner Verhandlung noch nicht zurück. Etwas unschlüssig blieb sie ein Weilchen stehen, bevor sie sich schließlich entschlossen umdrehte und mit einem kleinen Abstecher zu Petty Officer Coates, der sie mitteilte, wo sie zu finden war zum Aufzug ging. Diese Krankenschwester in Bethesda konnte sie auch alleine ausfindig machen, ohne dass ihr der Commander Händchen hielt.

&&&

Jen Coates war sehr erstaunt, als die Tür zu ihrem Vorzimmer aufflog und sich Harmon Rabb durch einen schmalen Spalt hereinquetschte. Als er die Tür auch noch extra leise zumachte, sah sie ihn verwirrt an.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Sir?"

Harm sah sie etwas gehetzt an.

„Nein. Es reicht ja nicht, dass ich meinen Mandanten am liebsten eigenhändig auf den Mond schießen würde, nun muss mir auch noch Singer, die Zweite ständig über den Weg laufen. Ich habe mich heute schon mal zehn Minuten mit ihr unterhalten, und das reicht für die nächsten sieben Monate."

Jen lachte, stand auf und ging an ihrem Vorgesetzten vorbei zu der kleinen Kaffeemaschine, die sie hier für den Admiral aufgestellt hatte.

„Okay, sie dürfen sich ein bisschen bei mir verstecken", meinte sie immer noch lachend, während sie sich und Harm eine Tasse einschenkte.

„Ich verstecke mich nicht. Ich gehe ihr nur aus dem Weg", schmollte der Ex-Pilot und übersah den warmen Blick, den Jen auf ihm ruhen ließ.

„Commander Mattoni hat sich auch schon über sie beschwert. Sie scheinen mit ihrer Schülerin das große Los gezogen zu haben. Sie scheint selbständiger zu sein, als sie aussieht."

Harm sah den Yeoman des Admirals verwundert an, während er einen Schluck nahm.

„Bisher ist sie mir wie ein Hündchen überall hinterhergelaufen."

„Sie ist unterwegs nach Bethesda, eine Zeugin ausfindig machen. Ist das nicht süß, sie hat sich bei mir abgemeldet..." Der junge Petty Officer nippte lächelnd an ihrem Kaffee.

Harms Gesicht nahm einen besorgten Ausdruck an, worauf Jen noch mehr lachte.

„Ihr wird sicher nichts passieren, Harm. Und sie müssen sie auch mal was alleine machen lassen, schließlich ist das ihr Job."

„Ich weiß. Ich kann nun mal nichts für meinen Beschützerinstinkt", seufzte der Anwalt mit einem treuherzigen Hundeblick.

Noch eine seiner liebenswerten Eigenschaften, dachte Jen und sah ihm dabei zu, wie er seinen Kaffee trank.

&&&

Lieutenant Bova war sehr erstaunt, dass man sie gleich in ein Krankenzimmer im zweiten Stock schickte, als sie nach Petty Officer Alissa Moore fragte. Sie klopfte kurz an der Tür und öffnete nach einem ‚Herein' die Tür. In dem Zimmer befand sich jedenfalls keine Krankenschwester. Alles, was sie darin vorfand, war eine junge Frau in einem der Krankenhausbetten.

„Entschuldigen sie. Ich suche Petty Officer Moore."

Die junge Frau sah sie mit leeren Augen an.

„Ich bin Alissa Moore."


	4. Chapter 4

**1615 ZULU**

**USS Seahawk**

**Persischer Golf**

„Warum tragen sie ihre Goldwings nicht, Commander?" Jack Keeter schenkte seinem Gegenüber ein strahlendes Lächeln und schob sich gleich anschließend eine Portion Hackbraten in den Mund. Wenn sie so eine talentierte Helikopterpilotin war, wie der Captain behauptete, dann müsste sie doch eigentlich stolz darauf sein. Cara lächelte geduldig zurück.

„Ich bin Anwältin, Captain, und schon seit einiger Zeit aus dem aktiven Flugdienst ausgeschieden. Ich sehe keinen Sinn darin, die Wings zu tragen."

„Mannomann, sie hören sich an wie Harm damals. Haben sie auch was ins Heck eines Flugzeugträgers geflogen?" meinte er kauend.

„Sie kennen Commander Rabb?" Wie klein die Welt doch war.

„Seit der Akademie. Und sie können ihm ausrichten, dass ich beleidigt bin", schmollte Keeter. Samuel Leeland sah der Unterhaltung gespannt zu. Cara legte den Kopf schief und sah den Piloten erstaunt an.

„Weshalb sollte ich das tun?"

„Tja, erstens, weil man mich nicht zur Hochzeit eingeladen hat, und zweitens, weil er verschweigt, dass er so eine hübsche neue Partnerin bekommen hat", grinste der Fluglehrer und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine blonden Haare, bis sie in allen möglichen und unmöglichen Winkeln von seinem Kopf abstanden.

Cara lächelte geschmeichelt. Dann machte sie jedoch ein fragendes Gesicht.

„Welche Hochzeit, Sir?"

„Tja, ich nehme an, ihm ist endlich aufgegangen, wie gut er und Mac zusammenpassen und er hat Nägel mit Köpfen gemacht, sonst hätte er wohl keine neue Partnerin. Und beleidigt bin ich, weil er mich als seinen besten Freund nicht als Trauzeugen angeheuert hat." Er schob sich einen weiteren Bissen in den Mund und beobachtete das perplexe Gesicht der Frau, die ihm gegenübersaß.

Cara hingegen begann wieder einmal, sich ungewollt Sorgen um ihren Partner zu machen. Hielt er so wenig Kontakt mit außenstehenden Personen, dass er nicht mal seinem angeblichen besten Freund sein Herz ausschüttete?

„Sie wissen es also noch gar nicht...", platzte sie heraus, während sie sich gleichzeitig fragte, weshalb sie plötzlich das Bedürfnis hatte, einen wildfremden Menschen, der zugegeben ein bisschen verwirrt aussah über das Privatleben ihres Partners zu informieren.

„Was weiß ich nicht? Mac ist doch nichts zugestoßen, oder?"

„Nein, Sir... Sie hat im letzten Jahr einen Commander der australischen Navy geheiratet... Mic Brumby..."

Sturgis Turner sah von einem der benachbarten Tische zu, wie sich eine weitere Unterhaltung zwischen dem Piloten und der Anwältin entspann, während sich Captain Leeland nach einiger Zeit wieder auf die Brücke verabschiedete. Missmutig stopfte er seinen Hackbraten in sich hinein. Sie hatte sogar das vegetarische Gericht genommen. Soviel Einfluss hatte Rabb also schon...

Die Unterhaltung der beiden verließ schließlich das ihm so verhasste Thema Harm und Mac und richtete sich wieder auf berufliche Dinge – Gott, er versprach ihr sogar, sie wenn möglich in seiner Tomcat mitzunehmen und erhielt darauf wieder ein perfektes Lächeln.

Er wusste jetzt schon, dass ihm diese Frau wohl kaum eine Hilfe sein würde bei seinem Vorhaben, Jack Keeter in seine Schranken zu verweisen.

**1700 Z-Zeit (12:00 Uhr EST)**

**provisorisches JAG-Hauptquartier**

**Washington D.C.**

Harm hob nicht den Kopf von dem Bericht, den er gerade las, als es an seinem Türrahmen klopfte. Er wagte es erst gar nicht, aufzublicken, aus Angst davor, sich Lauren Cantante gegenüberzusehen. Seine kollegiale Marotte, die Tür offenzulassen, musste er sich schleunigst abgewöhnen. Momentan aber musste er sich damit begnügen, so zu tun, als hätte er das Klopfen nicht gehört und Wichtigeres zu tun.

„Sir, haben sie kurz Zeit für mich?"

Erleichtert stellte der hochgewachsene Navy-Anwalt fest, dass es sich bei seiner Besucherin um Selene Bova handelte, er also damit aufhören konnte, den Bericht ein drittes Mal durchzulesen. Er grinste sie an, und stellte zum ersten Mal fest, dass die junge Frau prompt errötete.

„Natürlich, Lieutenant. Setzten sie sich." Er sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie sich vor seinem Schreibtisch auf einen Stuhl niederließ und die Hände faltete.

„Also, was haben sie herausgefunden, Lieutenant?"

Bova seufzte.

„Ich glaube, ich weiß, warum Petty Officer Clinton versucht hat, Commander Smith zu töten."

„Sie sind sich also mittlerweile sicher, dass sie es auf Smith abgesehen hatte."

Harm sah sie forschend an und bekam einen verwirrten Blick zurück.

„ Es war doch ihre Idee..."

„Was noch lange nicht heißen muss, dass ich recht habe. Also, was haben sie herausgefunden?"

Der junge Lieutenant rutschte etwas unbehaglich auf ihrem Stuhl herum.

„Nun ja. Ich habe Commander Smith ausfindig gemacht, der übrigens heute abend in Washington ankommt. Er meinte, wenn ich mehr über Sophie Clinton erfahren wollte, sollte ich mit Petty Officer Alissa Moore unterhalten, die als Krankenschwester in Bethesda tätig war."

„Zu der Zeit, als Clinton dort behandelt wurde?"

„Äh... ja, aber auch später... bis vor drei Tagen. Sie hat einen Selbstmordversuch unternommen und liegt momentan selbst im Krankenhaus."

Harm sah die junge Frau, die ihm gegenüber saß und unbewusst eine rotblonde Strähne aus ihrer perfekten Frisur zupfte prüfend an. Sie sah mitgenommen aus.

„Es tut mir leid, Lieutenant. Ich hätte sie nicht alleine gehen lassen sollen..."

Der junge Lieutenant sah ihn mit ihren großen braunen Augen ernst an.

„Es ist mein Job, Commander. Ich kann mich nicht immer hinter ihnen verstecken", meinte sie leise.

Harm nickte, und lächelte sie sanft an.

„Gut, was haben sie herausgefunden, Lieutenant?"

„Der Lieutenant Commander war der Grund für Petty Officer Moores Suizidversuch. Und Sophie Clinton ist Alissa Moores Mitbewohnerin. Laut Petty Officer Moore wusste Clinton nur, dass Smith sie wegen einer anderen Frau abserviert hatte."

„Und vor drei Tagen hat Moore dann versucht, sich umzubringen, was Clinton folgern ließ, es hätte mit Commander Smith zu tun...", führte Harm weiter aus, worauf sein Gegenüber nickte.

„Moore hatte an dem Tag von der Hochzeit erfahren. Ich denke, Clinton wusste nicht, dass sich der Commander auf Hochzeitsreise befand."

Sie sah ihren Vorgesetzten gespannt an, der lediglich nachdenklich auf den Tisch starrte und schließlich den Telefonhörer in die Hand nahm.

„Was machen wir jetzt, Sir?"

„Wir müssen Petty Officer Clinton finden, was Sache des NCIS ist."

„Und sie glauben wirklich, dass Dick und Doof von gestern das hinkriegen?"

Harm grinste amüsiert vor sich hin, und tippte schließlich die Nummer der Bundesbehörde ein.

„Das weniger. Aber ich kenne jemanden, der ihnen Feuer unterm Hintern machen wird."

Schließlich knackte es in der Leitung und eine weibliche Stimme aus der Vermittlung meldete sich.

„Special Agent Gibbs, bitte."

**2021 ZULU**

**USS Seahawk**

**Persischer Golf**

Sie konnte das Klopfen an ihrer Tür ignorieren. Es war mitten in der Nacht, keiner wollte mitten in der Nacht etwas von einer Anwältin. Das Klopfen ging in ein Pochen über. Cara zog sich die Bettdecke über den Kopf. Warum um alles in der Welt konnte man sie nicht einmal schlafen lassen, wenn sie schon nichts anständiges zu Essen kriegte? Sie war heute abend auf das vegetarische Gericht ausgewichen, weil der Hackbraten irgendwie komisch roch. Nun knurrte ihr Magen und dieser hirnlose Mensch da draußen schien einfach nicht kapieren zu wollen, dass die Frau in der Kabine nicht vorhatte, auf sein Klopfen zu reagieren. Sie stülpte sich das Kopfkissen über den Kopf und begann, vor sich hinzusummen.

„Ma'am! Der Captain schickt mich! Ich soll sie auf die Brücke bringen!" probierte es der Seaman draußen vor der Tür erneut. Cara seufzte resigniert und schwang ihre Beine unter der warmen Decke hervor. Barfuss tappte sie hinüber zur Tür und eröffnete dem jungen Mann davor einen einmaligen Ausblick auf ihre schlanken Beine als sie die Tür öffnete.

„Was ist denn los?" fragte sie müde und wischte sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Der junge Mann sah sie mit offenem Mund an und schien sich erst einmal mühevoll an seinen Auftrag erinnern zu müssen.

„Äh... Captain Leeland meinte, ich sollte sie auf die Brücke bringen. Es ist dringend!"

Cara sah ihn an, als wäre ihm gerade ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. Wenn sich Turner über sie beschwert hatte, weil sie ihren Job nicht seinen Vorstellungen gemäß erfüllte, konnte das doch sicher auch noch bis morgen warten. Trotzdem schnappte sie sich eine Hose und ein Paar Schuhe. Hoffentlich war was auch immer der Captain von ihr wollte auch wirklich wichtig genug, dass man sie um diese unchristliche Uhrzeit aus dem Bett scheuchte.

Schon im Gang fiel ihr ein säuerlicher Geruch auf. Immer wieder liefen Mannschaftsmitglieder an ihr vorbei und verschwanden in irgendwelchen Kabinen. An einer Ecke übergab sich ein Seemann.

„Was ist denn hier los, Seaman?"

Der junge Mann starrte stur gerade aus und wagte es nicht, seinen Blick auf die Kranken, die überall im Schiff herumliefen zu werfen.

„Lebensmittelvergiftung, Ma'am. Ich bin froh, dass ich heute abend den Salat genommen habe anstatt des Hackbratens. Das halbe Schiff kotzt sich die Seele aus dem Leib."

„Ach du Scheiße..."

Der junge Seemann warf einen kurzen Blick hinter sich auf die Frau in dem navyblauen T-Shirt und der beigen Hose.

„Das können sie laut sagen, Ma'am!"

Auf der Brücke herrschte inzwischen hektisches Treiben.

„Dann soll er gefälligst ohne RIO aufsteigen, oder einen anderen mitnehmen, ist mir vollkommen egal! Es kann doch nicht sein, dass sämtliche Piloten heute Hackbraten hatten!" schnauzte Leeland einen seiner Männer an, der daraufhin umso eindringlicher in sein Headset sprach.

„Sir, die Deckcrew ist nur zu 15 einsatzfähig! Wir können momentan kein Flugzeug starten! Wir haben Glück, wenn wir die, die oben sind einigermaßen reinkriegen" kam es aus einer anderen Ecke des Raumes. Leeland fuhr sich frustriert mit der Hand übers Gesicht und ließ sich auf seinen Sessel fallen.

„Verdammt!"

„Sir, Commander McLachlan ist hier!" kündigte sie der junge Seemann an. Leeland hob den Kopf und sah der jungen Frau mitten ins Gesicht. Er war grau im Gesicht, schwitzte, und schien sich nur noch mit Mühe aufrecht halten zu können.

„Ich will, dass sie unseren Lieferanten verklagen, Commander!" keuchte der Kapitän der Seahawk und lehnte sich schwer atmend zurück.

„Mit Vergnügen, Sir. Kann ich denn irgendwo helfen?"

„Sir, wir haben jetzt die Koordinaten!" rief es aus einer anderen Ecke des Kommandozentrums.

„Sie werden einen Rettungseinsatz fliegen, Commander", stöhnte Leeland daraufhin und stemmte sich aus seiner sitzenden Position wieder hoch.

„Keeter und sein Pilot mussten sich aus ihrer Tomcat schießen. Offenbar hatten beiden heute ebenfalls Hackbraten und waren nicht mehr in der Lage, zurückzufliegen. Die halbe Crew füttert mittlerweile die Fische, und ich habe keine Piloten mehr – schon gar keine, die bei diesem Seegang da draußen einen Hubschrauber einigermaßen ruhig über den Wellen halten können."

Cara sah nach draußen. Ihr war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass sie mittlerweile schweren Seegang hatten, und es regnete. Das Schiff war zu groß, als dass man davon sonderlich viel bemerkte, außerdem war ihr Primärziel in dieser Nacht gewesen, mal wieder ohne Unterbrechung durchzuschlafen.

„Seaman, bringen sie sie nach unten, damit sie sich umziehen kann. Ihr Copilot steht schon bereit, Commander. Die Koordinaten erhalten sie in Kürze!"

„Aye aye, Sir!"

Cara hielt sich nicht lange damit auf, die Flugausrüstung anzuziehen. Sie warf lediglich eine warme Jacke über, setzte den Helm auf und scheucht ihren Copiloten, der nicht sonderlich begeistert schien nach draußen in den Regen zum Hubschrauber. Ein Rettungsteam saß schon im Heck bereit. Die extrem reduzierte Deckcrew war vollauf damit beschäftigt, die Kampfflugzeuge sicher zur Landung zu führen.

„Jetzt lässt man schon Anwälte unsere Arbeit machen", knurrte der junge Mann neben ihr, sich dessen nicht bewusst, dass sein Headset schon an den Helikopter angeschlossen war. Cara beschloss, ihn zu ignorieren und brachte den Hubschrauber auf Touren, während sie die Koordinaten der Abgestürzten in Erfahrung brachte. Ihr Copilot zog die Nase kraus, als sie ihr Fluggerät steil nach oben zog und dann in einer engen Kurve vom Flugzeugträger wegbrachte. Cara knurrte kurz vor sich hin, als sie seinen Blick sah. Jeder andere Kurs hätte sie in die Flugbahn der Tomcats gebracht, die am laufenden Band landeten.

Sie flogen schon fast zehn Minuten, als es im Laderaum des Hubschraubers plötzlich unruhig wurde. Cara konnte über ihren Kopfhörer einen der Männer würgen hören, während ein anderer begann, zu fluchen.

„Verdammt noch mal, ich hab doch gesagt, alle, die Hackbraten gegessen haben, sollen auf die Krankenstation! Rede ich Chinesisch, oder was?!"

Eine leise gemurmelte Entschuldigung war alles, was der Sanitäter daraufhin als Antwort bekam.

Toll. Noch einer, der die Fische fütterte.

„Wir sollten umdrehen, Ma'am", meinte ihr Copilot und fing sich einen ärgerlichen Blick ein. Sie konnte schon die grünen Positionslichter sehen, die die beiden Unglücksraben entzündet hatten. Wenn sie jetzt umdrehte, würden die beiden da draußen noch eine ganze Weile herumpaddeln müssen.

„Geht's da hinten wieder?" knurrte sie in ihr Mikrophon.

„Muss gehen, Ma'am!"

„Wir fliegen weiter!" entschied die Saiyajin und ignorierte den Blick, den ihr ihr Nebenmann zuwarf.

&&&

Sie hatten den ersten Piloten schon fast ohne irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten an Bord gebracht, als der Wind auffrischte und der Helikopter nach hinten ruckte.

Die Saiyajin brachte den Hubschrauber wieder in eine gerade Position.

„Ist alles in Ordnung da hinten?" Die Wellen wurden höher. Sie mussten sich langsam beeilen, Captain Keeter auch noch rauszubringen. Sie konnte hören, wie das Stahlseil der Winde gegen den Rahmen des Fluggerätes schlug. Das Rettungsteam hinten hievte den Piloten an Bord.

„Alles klar, Ma'am. Der Nächste!"

Sie ließen den Mann am Stahlseil wieder hinab, damit er den anderen Verunglückten aus dem Wasser fischen konnte.

Plötzlich fluchte einer der Männer.

„Shit! Die Winde klemmt!"

Cara sah nach draußen und sah den Rettungsschwimmer einige Meter über der Wasseroberfläche baumeln.

Der Copilot schrie ein verzweifeltes „Ma'am, was machen sie da?!" in sein Mikrophon, als der Helikopter langsam nach unten ging. Die Wellen waren zu hoch!

Cara ignorierte ihn und die Tatsache, dass der junge Mann versuchte, die Maschine wieder nach oben zu ziehen. Gegen ihren Arm hatte er sowieso keine Chance.

„Was zur Hölle...?!" fluchte es neben ihr, als der Helikopter anstatt zu steigen weiter sank.

„Wie weit noch?!" Die Gischt der Wellen schlug bereits gegen die Windschutzscheibe. Der Sanitäter hinten beugte sich, so weit es ging aus dem Fluggerät und sah nach unten zu seinem Kollegen, dessen Füße bereits von den Wellen umspült wurden.

„Ein halber Meter noch, vielleicht ein Meter. Etwas mehr nach rechts, Ma'am!"

„Sie werden uns alle umbringen!" brüllte es neben ihr ins Mikrophon. Cara warf ihrem Copiloten einen wütenden Blick zu und ignorierte weiter dessen Versuche, den Helikopter wieder nach oben zu ziehen.

„Wie weit noch?" rief sie erneut. Sie konnte von ihrer Position aus im Cockpit nicht sehen, was da unten vor sich ging. Es verging eine Weile, bis der Sanitäter im Heck antwortete.

„Er hat ihn, Ma'am. Ich fürchte nur, wir können sie nicht hochziehen."

„Machen sie den beiden klar, dass sie sich festhalten sollen. Dann fliegen wir eben so zurück!" entschied die Saiyajin. Der Copilot zerrte schon wieder am Höhenruder.

„Wenn du jetzt nicht sofort deine Griffel vom Hebel nimmst, werd ich dir jeden Finger einzeln brechen!" knurrte sie ihren Nebenmann an, der darauf erschrocken den Griff des Hebels losließ und erstaunt feststellte, dass der Hubschrauber langsam an Höhe gewann.

„Wir sind zu langsam, Ma'am", monierte der Mann einige Minuten später, als er sich wieder traute, etwas zu sagen, und fing sich erneut einen wütenden Blick ein.

„Wir haben zwei Männer da unten an einem Stahlseil hängen, von dem ich nicht weiß, wie lang es ist. Würden sie an ihrer Stelle wollen, dass ich mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit auf einen Flugzeugträger zurase und sie aus Versehen gegen die Bordwand klatsche?"

Der Copilot schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

„Gut. Archangel an Seahawk. Wir haben die beiden Piloten. Die Winde klemmt, Captain Keeter und einer der Sanitäter hängen einige Meter unterhalb des Helikopters. Ich benötige Einweisung zum Landen."

„Archangel, Ma'am?" fragte der zuständige Funkoffizier auf dem Flugzeugträger und sah seine Kameraden erstaunt an. Cara schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Die Zeiten von Archangel waren lange vorbei.

„Auch Hubschrauberpiloten haben Spitznamen. Und jetzt sorgen sie dafür, dass Captain Keeter nicht als Fleck auf der Bordwand endet!"

„Aye, Ma'am!"

&&&

Die Krankenstation war mittlerweile völlig überfüllt. Alle, die sich einigermaßen um sich selbst kümmern konnten, waren deshalb mit der Anweisung, viel isotonische Flüssigkeit zu trinken zurück in ihre Kabinen geschickt worden. Cara setzte mit einem Seufzen die Tragbahre ab, die sie mit einem der Sanitäter hier herunter befördert hatte. Eine Krankenschwester eilte herbei und sah sich den Rettungshelfer, der ebenfalls eine Lebensmittelvergiftung hatte an. Er wirkte momentan relativ stabil, weswegen sie zu den beiden Piloten weiterging.

Vor ihr hielt sich ein weiteres Besatzungsmitglied eine Kotztüte vor den Mund. Eigentlich würgte es rundherum in irgendwelche Behältnisse, während die unvermeidliche Salzmischung aus Infusionen in die Patienten tropfte, und eigentlich wollte sie nur noch hier heraus. Was sie auch versuchte, allerdings war es hier so vollgepackt, dass sie nur langsam vorankam. Allerdings konnte das natürlich auch daran liegen, dass sie um die unappetitlichen Pfützen auf dem Boden einen Bogen machte. Neben ihr warfen sich ein paar Krankenschwestern verzweifelte Blicke zu.

„Uns gehen langsam die Aktivkohletabletten und Infusionen aus..."

„Dem hier hätten sie sowieso nicht mehr geholfen..."

Eine der Schwestern zog einem Seemann das weiße Laken übers Gesicht. Wie es aussah hatten sie den ersten Toten zu beklagen.

Sie hatte den Gang endlich erreicht, als jemand nach ihrer Hand griff und „Hey!" machte. Cara sah sich den Patienten auf der Trage genauer an.

„Captain Keeter!"

Entweder hatte sie verdammt lange gebraucht, um die Krankenstation zu verlassen, oder die Krankenschwester hatte den Piloten verdammt schnell in trockene Krankenhausklamotten gesteckt und ihn an den Tropf gehängt.

„Ich habe gehört, Hotdog und ich haben unsere Rettung ihnen zu verdanken..."

„Tja, die meisten anderen Piloten waren indisponiert oder in den Augen des Captains nicht qualifiziert."

„Ich kann mich wohl glücklich schätzen, dass man sie zur Unterstützung von Turner geschickt hat", meinte der F-14-Pilot grinsend. Cara lächelte zurück.

„In gewisser Hinsicht sind sie also froh darüber, dass er sie nicht ausstehen kann..." Warum ließ er ihre Hand nicht los?

„In erster Linie bin ich froh, dass mir von einer so hübschen Lady das Heck gerettet wurde. Ich finde, sie sollten ihren Wings noch mal ne Chance geben..." Erstaunt stellte der Pilot fest, dass er ihre Hand immer noch nicht losgelassen hatte.

„Herrgott, wenn mir nicht schon schlecht wäre, müsste ich spätestens jetzt kotzen!" knurrte es von einem der anderen Betten. Cara und Jack fuhren erschrocken auseinander. Sturgis Turner saß mit einem grauen Gesicht und einer Tüte in der Hand ebenfalls auf dem Gang und starrte die beiden feindselig an.

„Schon als ich hörte, Rabb's Partnerin sei hierher unterwegs hätte ich wissen müssen, dass das nur Ärger bedeutet", brummte er weiter vor sich hin. Cara stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüfte.

„Was soll das bitte heißen?"

Turner warf ihr einen weiteren bitteren Blick zu.

„Kaum lächelt euch ein Pilot an, verliert ihr Weiber jeglichen Sinn für die Realität. Und kaum geht es um Harmon Rabb, kriegen alle Herzchen-Augen, während Leute, die mehr draufhaben als er, auf diesem Kahn hier verschimmeln dürfen, weil Admirals Liebling ja mal wieder an gebrochenem Herzen leidet und sein Leben nicht auf die Reihe kriegt!"

Keeter setzte sich auf seinem Bett auf und funkelte den Anwalt wütend an.

„Der Einzige, der hier Probleme hat, sein Leben auf die Reihe zu kriegen sind sie, Commander."

Turner sprang von seinem Bett, bereit auf den Piloten loszugehen, wurde aber von einer starken Hand am Oberarm gepackt und mühelos wieder auf die Bahre gesetzt. Die Saiyajin ließ den Anwalt erst wieder los, als er ihrem Blick auswich und verlegen auf den Boden sah.

„Ich werde jetzt gehen. Und wenn ich hören sollte, dass sie beide sich hier wie zwei Kampfhähne aufführen, dann kriegen sie es mit mir zu tun!" fauchte sie sowohl den zähneknirschenden Piloten als auch den schmollenden Anwalt an, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zur Brücke machte. Der Captain war scheinbar allem ärztlichen Rat zum Trotz immer noch nicht auf der Krankenstation erschienen.

Keeter und Turner warfen einander einen prüfenden Blick zu.

Diese Frau war furchteinflößend.

**2315 Z-Zeit (18:15 Uhr EST)**

**Provisorisches JAG-Hauptquartier**

**Washington, D.C.**

Harm Rabb warf einen Blick in sein Büro, wo es sich Lieutenant Bova am Schreibtisch gemütlich gemacht hatte, und scheinbar seit Stunden den Telefonhörer nicht aus der Hand gelegt hatte. Wäre nicht seinem Kandidaten für eine Mondreise ohne Rückfahrschein in letzter Minute eingefallen, dass er sein Geständnis zurückziehen wollte, hätte er sich selbst auf die Suche nach Petty Officer Clinton gemacht. So hatte er nun die letzten Stunden damit verbracht, sich neue Lügen anzuhören. Mittlerweile war der Kerl zum Kandidaten für eine Marsreise befördert worden.

„Hat sich schon etwas neues ergeben?"

Bova sah zu ihm hoch und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe langsam das Gefühl, Dick und Doof wurden auf den Fall angesetzt, weil man ihn für einfach hielt. Die wären noch nicht mal in der Lage, ihre eigenen Schuhe zu finden. Agent Gibbs hat mir gerade zugesagt, dass er einen seiner Männer darauf ansetzten wird."

Harm grinste wieder.

„Das sollten sie sich schnell abgewöhnen, Lieutenant..."

"Sir?"

„Bundesagenten Dick und Doof zu nennen. Zumindest werden wir jetzt bald Ergebnisse erhalten."

Bova erhob sich von Harms Bürostuhl und sah ihn ernst an.

„Sie scheinen sehr große Stücke auf diesen Agent Gibbs zu halten."

Harm sah sie überrascht an. Der Mann hatte versucht, ihm einen Mord anzuhängen. Gut, eigentlich hatte Lindsey versucht, ihm einen Mord anzuhängen – und Gibbs und sein Team hatten ihn letztendlich herausgepaukt. Trotzdem arbeitete er in letzter Zeit wirklich erstaunlich häufig mit ihm zusammen.

„Er macht seine Arbeit nun mal um einiges effizienter als Dick und Doof", grinste er sein Gegenüber an.

„Jetzt haben sie es aber gesagt, Sir!"

Beide fuhren erschrocken zusammen, als ein lautes „Sie hat was???" durch die Gänge des provisorischen Hauptquartiers schallte. Nach einigen Sekunden Stille folgte ein noch lauteres „SIE HAT WAS?!!!", woraufhin einige Kollegen ihre Köpfe aus ihren Büros steckten. Harm trat mit Bova im Schlepptau auf den Gang hinaus, um herauszufinden, was den weit hörbaren Wutausbruch des Admiral verursacht hatte.

„WIE ZUR HÖLLE...??? COATES!!"

Wieder war es einige Minuten ruhig, dann huschte Jen Coates eilig aus dem Büro des Admiral. Mittlerweile hatten alle Anwesenden ihre Arbeit eingestellt und warteten auf irgendeine Erklärung.

„RABB!!!"

Bova zuckte stellvertretend für ihren Lehrer zusammen, der inzwischen begann, das Schlimmste zu befürchten und sich auf den Weg in die Höhle des Löwen machte.

Er warf erst einen vorsichtigen Blick in den Raum, in dem A.J. Chegwidden in der Tat wie eine Raubkatze herumtigerte und schließlich vor dem Fenster halt machte. In seinem Büro im alten Hauptquartier war das sein ‚Denkplatz' gewesen. Harm schob sich wachsam durch die Tür.

„Sir?"

A.J. seufzte und drehte sich zu seinem Senioranwalt herum. Mit einem weiteren Seufzen ließ er sich auf seinem Stuhl nieder.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Sir?"

„Sehe ich so aus, als wäre alles in Ordnung?" Mit einem erneuten Seufzen bedeutete er dem Ex-Piloten, sich zu setzen, bevor er seinen Blick auf die Tür richtete.

„Kommen sie herein, Lieutenant. Hier können sie was lernen, das man ihnen auf der Akademie sicher nicht beigebracht hat."

Selene Bova glitt mit hochrotem Kopf neben Harm in den Sessel. Sie hatte nicht vorgehabt, zu lauschen. Sie wusste noch nicht mal, warum sie vor der Tür des Admirals gestanden hatte. Dass sie mittlerweile Commander Rabb blind hinterherlief musste sie wieder abstellen.

„Auf der Seahawk ist es zu einem Fall von Lebensmittelvergiftung gekommen..."

Harm sah ihn verwundert an. Deswegen machte Chegwidden derart Terror?

„Verdorbenes Hackfleisch hat scheinbar mehr als die Hälfte der Besatzung außer Gefecht gesetzt..."

Nun schluckte auch der Ex-Pilot. Das waren über 2500 Mann..."

„Der Flugbetrieb wurde eingestellt, eine Tomcat ist abgestürzt – und jetzt kommen die wirklich tollen Nachrichten, Commander."

Chegwidden lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen.

„Sir?"

„Captain Leeland sind scheinbar die Piloten ausgegangen. Commander McLachlan flog den Rettungseinsatz, und hat gleich mal ihren Copiloten bedroht."

„Ist Commander McLachlan nicht ihre Partnerin, Sir?" Bova sah verwirrt zwischen dem Anwalt und den JAG hin und her. Seit wann flogen Anwälte Rettungseinsätze?

„Ich schätze mal, er hat sie behindert, Sir."

„Er hat versucht, den Hubschrauber hochzuziehen, während sie dabei war, mit einer klemmenden Winde Captain Keeter zu retten. Sie hat ihm angedroht, ihm jeden Finger einzeln zu brechen."

Harm lachte in sich hinein. Oh ja, das hörte sich nach Cara an. Dann wurde er jedoch wieder ernst.

„CAPTAIN Keeter?" Er musste sich dringend einmal wieder mit seinem besten Freund unterhalten.

„Oh ja. Der ist seit neuestem Fluglehrer und der Grund, weshalb Turner McLachlan angefordert hat. Hier gehen minütlich irgendwelche Berichte ein."

Harm sah seinen Vorgesetzten mit großen Augen an. Das war ein bisschen viel auf einmal.

„Das Beste kommt aber erst noch", verkündete Chegwidden inzwischen mit Grabesstimme.

„Captain Leeland ist nämlich auch dem verdorbenen Hackbraten zum Opfer gefallen. Dreimal dürfen sie raten, wer nun den Flugzeugträger kommandiert."

„Der ranghöchste Offizier nach dem Kapitän...", antwortete Harm und sah Chegwidden verständnislos an. Was war das Drama daran? A.J. sah seinem Senioranwalt einfach weiter in die graublauen Augen und wartete, bis es ihm dämmerte.

„Cara?"

„Cara."

Wieder herrschte Stille in dem Raum, und Selene Bova sah zwischen ihren beiden Vorgesetzten hin und her. Sie wusste nicht einmal, wo sie anfangen sollte bei dieser Situation.

„Ist Commander McLachlan überhaupt geeignet, einen Flugzeugträger zu kommandieren?" fragte sie schließlich. Chegwidden warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu.

„Die können froh sein, dass sie Commander McLachlan an Bord haben. Heerführung liegt ihr im Blut. Sie hat mittlerweile Kurs auf den nächsten Hafen genommen, um dort die Kranken versorgen zu lassen und eine neue Crew aufzunehmen."

„Worin besteht dann unser Problem, Sir?" Rabb kam sich mittlerweile etwas fehl am Platz vor. Es war zwar nicht gerade alltäglich, dass so etwas passierte, aber dass er in dieser Lautstärke ins Büro des Admirals zitiert worden war rechtfertigte es auch nicht unbedingt.

„ A: Wir müssen den Zulieferer belangen. Das war nicht das erste Mal, dass so etwas vorkam, allerdings noch nie in so großem Umfang. B: Ich denke, wir haben ein Problem mit Commander Turner."

Diesmal sah Harm nicht erstaunt aus. Der ehemalige U-Boot-Mann hatte seinem Unmut darüber, ein halbes Jahr auf hoher See dienen zu müssen, und das kurz vor Weihnachten deutlich Luft gemacht.

„Worin besteht dieses Problem, Sir?"

„Tja, gleich in seinem ersten Bericht hat er sich bei mir beschwert, Commander McLachlan würde sich von Captain Keeter um den Finger wickeln lassen, und ihre Arbeit nicht erledigen."

„Kennt Turner Commander McLachlan?"

„Offensichtlich nicht, sonst würde er nicht so einen Mist von sich geben. Ich spiele mittlerweile mit dem Gedanken, ihn hierher zurück zu holen, und Cara die letzten zwei Monate auf See erledigen zu lassen."

Selene beobachtete überrascht, wie sich die Augen ihres Lehrers weiteten und er die Lippen zusammenkniff. Harm bemühte sich, nicht aufzustöhnen. Zwei Monate??? Warum nicht gleich zwei Jahre?

„Allerdings ist das das letzte Mittel. Cara hat Anweisung, mir über das Verhalten von Commander Turner zu berichten. Bis wir gegen den Lieferanten oder Hersteller oder was auch immer offiziell ermitteln können, ist sie auf jeden Fall wieder da."

Chegwidden stand auf und begann wieder, im Raum herumzulaufen.

„Coates trägt schon mal alles zusammen, was sie über diese Fleischlieferanten finden kann. Wir sollten über diesen Fall Stillschweigen bewahren, bis wir offiziell ermitteln können. Man weiß ja, wie schnell sonst Beweise verschwinden..."

Sowohl Harm als auch Selene schüttelten den Kopf.

„Ich fürchte, das wird sich nicht verheimlichen lassen, Sir. Ein Flugzeugträger, der unplanmäßig in einen Hafen einläuft und die Hälfte der Crew auswechselt...?"

Chegwidden seufzte.

„Ich weiß, Rabb... ich weiß."

&&&

Harm fuhr sich mit den Fingern über seine schmerzenden Augen und streckte sich anschließend. Seinen Marskandidaten hatte er inzwischen zu einem Fall für den Jupiter erklärt. In den letzten zwei Stunden hatte er dreimal verlangt, mit ihm zu sprechen. Der Navy-Anwalt hatte ihm schließlich am Telefon eine Predigt gehalten, die sich der Unglücksrabe wohl lange merken würde.

Selene Bova hatte er inzwischen nach Hause geschickt. Der Admiral war um ein Treffen mit dem SECNAV nicht herumgekommen. Der Politiker schien scheinbar zu denken, es wäre die Schuld der JAG-Anwälte, dass ständig unvorhergesehene Dinge, die weltweit Aufsehen erregten passierten, wenn sie gerade Ermittlungen durchführten.

Coates war geblieben und ackerte mit ihm die Unterlagen über die Lieferanten, die sie gefunden hatte durch. Es würde nicht einfach werden, den Schuldigen in dieser Sache herauszufinden. Die Lieferanten standen am Ende einer langen Kette, in der viel falsch laufen konnte. Auch sie rieb sich ihre müden Augen.

„Lassen wir's für heute gut sein, Petty Officer", meinte Harm gelassen und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl.

„Sehr gerne, Sir." Auch Jen erhob sich und holte ihre Jacke und Handtasche. Gemeinsam fuhren sie mit dem Fahrstuhl zur Parkebene des alten Regierungsgebäudes hinunter. Harm starrte still auf die roten Ziffern auf dem Display.

„Und Commander McLachlan befehligt nun wirklich die Seahawk?" fragte Coates in die Stille hinein.

„Es ist ihr gar nichts anderes übriggeblieben... und besser sie, als Turner, oder Keeter..." antwortete der Ex-Pilot und ließ dem Petty Officer den Vortritt aufs Parkdeck. Seine langen Schritte an ihre kürzeren anpassend lief er schließlich neben ihr her.

„Ich werde sie noch zu ihrem Auto bringen", erklärte der Ex-Pilot galant und wunderte sich, dass seine Begleiterin darauf abrupt stehen blieb.

„Coates?"

„Ich bin heute gar nicht mit dem Auto da... ich bin mit dem Bus gekommen", stellte der Yeoman des JAG in einem Homer-Simpson-Moment fest.

Der Anwalt lachte erleichtert auf.

„Und ich dachte schon, es wäre was schlimmes..."

„Tja, ich werde dann mal wieder rauffahren und versuchen, aus dem Busfahrplan schlau zu werden..."

Rabb ließ den Schlüssel der Corvette unschlüssig um seinen Finger kreisen. Bevor Coates sich verabschieden konnte hatte er seinen Entschluss bereits gefasst.

„Kommen sie, Petty Officer, ich werde sie nach Hause bringen."

Jen sah ihn kritisch an.

„Aber nur, wenn es keine Umstände macht, Sir."

Harm schüttelte den Kopf.

„Soweit ich weiß, wohnen sie auch in der Nähre des Bahnhofs, also genau meine Richtung. Außerdem wollen sie doch später mal nicht zugeben müssen, dass sie noch nie in einer 77er Stingray nach Hause gebracht wurden."

„Äh... nein, natürlich nicht, Sir." Dass ihr das Auto bei der Sache relativ egal war, musste er ja nicht wissen. Mit diesem Gedanken folgte sie ihm zu dem dunkelroten Wagen und ließ sich in den Sitz auf der Beifahrerseite fallen, nachdem er ihr die Tür geöffnet hatte. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete die junge Frau, wie er um den Wagen herumging, auf der Fahrerseite die Tür öffnete und seine Mütze auf die schmale Hutablage warf. Und wie egal das Auto war...

„Warum fahren sie eigentlich das Auto von Commander McLachlan durch die Gegend, Sir?"

Harm warf ihr einen amüsierten Blick zu und steuerte aus dem Parkhaus heraus in den abendlichen Verkehr D.C.'s.

„Warum sagt eigentlich kein Mensch hier Harm zu mir, wenn ich außer Dienst bin? Wirke ich so autoritär?"


	5. Chapter 5

**2100 LOCAL**

**Südwestlich der Union-Station**

**Washington D.C.**

Harm fand eine freie Parklücke vor dem Haus, in dem Coates lebte und brachte die Corvette dort zum Halten. Jen warf einen unsicheren Blick aus dem Wagenfenster nach draußen. Die Fenster ihrer Wohnung waren hell erleuchtet, was nur eines bedeuten konnte.

„Na toll, meine Mitbewohnerin ist wieder da. Man könnte meinen, jetzt, wo sie verheiratet ist, könnte sie ihre Zeit auch mal in der Wohnung ihres Mannes verbringen...", seufzte die junge Frau und bekam ein amüsiertes Grinsen ihres Beifahrers als Antwort.

„Sind die beiden denn so frisch verliebt?"

Coates ließ ihren Kopf gegen die Kopfstütze sinken.

„Ich will's mal so ausdrücken: Commander Smith ist, obwohl er Arzt ist, nicht gerade ein Leichtgewicht, und Cathy's Bett wackelt."

Harms Lächeln verschwand. Diese Zufälle, Beteiligte an seinen Fällen immer wieder in der Umgebung seiner Mitarbeiter zu finden wurden ihm langsam unheimlich.

„Lieutenant Commander William Smith, Arzt in Bethesda?" fragte er vorsichtshalber nach und erhielt ein verwirrtes Nicken als Antwort. Noch verwunderter sah der Yeoman des Admirals drein, als der Anwalt die Fahrertür öffnete und aus dem Wagen ausstieg.

„Ich werde sie nach oben begleiten, Petty Officer."

„Sir?"

Er war schon um das Auto herumgelaufen und hatte ihr die Tür geöffnet, als sie gerade erst auf den Gedanken kam, auch auszusteigen.

Sie waren bereits im Gebäude, als ein dunkelblaues Fahrzeug ebenfalls vor dem Haus parkte.

&&&

Anthony DiNozzo hatte das Auto seiner Kindergartenfreundin auf den ersten Blick erkannt. Dass sie mit diesem Fall betraut war, war ihm unbekannt. Gibbs hatte lediglich von Harm Rabb gesprochen, nachdem er zwei andere Agents so sehr zusammengestaucht hatte, dass sie wohl in Zukunft nur noch Schreibtischdienst tun würden. Nun ja, war ja auch egal. Zumindest hoffte der Bundesagent, dass ihm einer der Anwälte erklären konnte, warum er hier gerade die Arbeit anderer machte und innerhalb weniger Stunden einen Navy-Arzt und seine Frau ausfindig machen musste, die vermutlich etwas über den Verbleib eines unter Mordverdacht stehenden Petty Officers wussten. Er begann, die Treppen zu der Wohnung von Catherine Clarke, jetzt Smith hinaufzuklettern. Als Coates ihren Schlüssel ins Schloss steckte, trat er gerade aus dem Treppenhaus.

Harm warf dem Special Agent einen Blick zu und begrüßte ihn mit einem Kopfnicken. Wenn ihnen Lieutenant Bova nichts über die derzeitige Adresse von Commander Smiths Frau mitgeteilt hatte, dann hatte der Italo-Amerikaner wirklich schnell gearbeitet.

„Machen sie mal wieder unsere Arbeit, Commander?" grinste der Agent und schloss zu ihnen auf. Rabb lächelte den anderen Mann stoisch an.

„Seien sie froh, dass sie sich nicht wieder nasse Füße holen, Agent DiNozzo."

Coates drehte inzwischen den Schlüssel im Schloss und öffnete die Tür. Sie hatte mit so einigem gerechnet, unter anderem, ihre Mitbewohnerin und deren Mann mal wieder inflagranti im Wohnzimmer zu erwischen. Die beiden saßen jedoch brav nebeneinander auf der Couch.

Und sie blickte in die Mündung einer Pistole.

Jen Coates gab einen überraschten Laut von sich und machte einen Schritt nach hinten, was sie gegen Harm prallen ließ. Beide Männer lenkten daraufhin ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Wohnung, in der Petty Officer Clinton zwei Menschen als Geiseln hielt und mit ihrer Waffe auf Jennifer Coates zielte. Innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen hatte Tony seine Waffe aus dem Holster an seiner Hüfte gezogen und sie auf die Frau mit dem irren Blick gerichtet.

„Fallen lassen!"

Clinton sah ihn kurz an und machte dann einen Schritt auf Coates zu.

„Ich finde eher, sie sollten ihre Waffe fallen lassen. Oder das Betthäschen Nummer zwei von meinem Anwalt hat ein sehr hässliches Loch in ihrem Köpfchen!" herrschte sie den Bundesagenten schließlich an. DiNozzo zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper angesichts dieser Drohung sondern richtete weiter seine Waffe auf den Petty Officer. Clinton wedelte mit der Waffe in Richtung der wie versteinert dastehenden jungen Frau. Ihr Finger zuckte nervös am Abzug.

Schließlich entspannte der Special Agent seinen Körper und legte seine Waffe langsam vor sich auf den Boden. Genauso langsam richtete er sich wieder auf.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung... ich hab sie hingelegt", meinte er sanft und sah erleichtert, dass ihr Finger nicht mehr den Abzug umklammerte.

„Gar nichts ist in Ordnung!" bellte sie zurück und schwenkte die Waffe zu dem Arzt herum, der mittlerweile von der Couch aufgestanden war.

„Sophie...", sagte er gefasst und hob die Hände.

„Legen sie die Waffe hin. Machen sie es nicht schlimmer, als es ohnehin schon ist..."

„Schlimmer?" Sie hielt dem Arzt die Waffe unter die Nase.

„Wie zur Hölle könnte es denn noch schlimmer werden?!" fauchte sie den Mann an und machte einen Schritt zurück in das Zimmer.

„Es ist doch alles deine Schuld! Also, wie könnte es schlimmer werden?" wiederholte sie. Hinter ihrem Rücken legte Harm seine Hand auf Coates' Arm und begann, sie von der Tür wegzuziehen. DiNozzo beugte sich währenddessen langsam zu seiner Waffe hinab.

„Ich weiß doch noch nicht mal, woran ich schuld sein soll. Sie können doch auch mit mir reden. Wir finden bestimmt eine Lösung für... was immer es auch ist", meinte Smith und wich vor ihr zurück.

„Was immer es auch...? Allie versucht, sich das Leben zu nehmen und sie sagen dazu, was immer es auch ist?!" kreischte sie hysterisch und machte einen weiteren Schritt auf den Commander zu. Wieder zuckte ihr Finger am Abzug.

Harm warf dem Bundesagenten neben sich einen kurzen Blick zu. Dieser hatte seine Pistole mittlerweile wieder in der Hand und zielte auf den Petty Officer, während er sich bemühte, Coates so leise wie möglich aus der Schusslinie zu bringen. Was gar nicht so einfach war, da sich die junge Frau, starr vor Schreck, kaum bewegte.

„Petty Officer Moore geht es gut. Lieutenant Bova war heute bei ihr im Krankenhaus", meinte er sanft und sah, wie Clinton erstarrte.

„Glauben sie wirklich, ihr ist damit geholfen, wenn sie jetzt noch einen Mord begehen, und sie weiß, sie ist der Grund dafür?" fuhr der Ex-Pilot leise fort. Er hatte es schon fast geschafft, sich vor Jen zu schieben.

„Allie würde nicht wollen, dass sie das für sie tun..."

Auf diese Worte wirbelte Sophie Clinton herum und richtete die Waffe auf den Anwalt.

„Halten sie eigentlich jemals ihre Klappe? Woher wollen sie wissen, was Allie will? Wegen Typen wie ihnen ist das Ganze doch überhaupt passiert!" Ihre Stimme wurde immer schriller. Dass Der Special Agent seine Waffe wieder aufgenommen hatte, schien sie gar nicht zu bemerken.

Lieutenant Commander Smith suchte sich diesen Moment aus, um nach der Pistole des Petty Officers zu greifen.

Clintons Finger krümmte sich um den Abzug und ein Schuss peitschte durch die Wohnung. Es gelang ihr, den Arzt abzuschütteln und die Pistole wieder auf ihn zu richten. Bevor sie ein zweites Mal abdrücken konnte, schoss der Bundesagent.

&&&

Anthony DiNozzo stürmte an dem Anwalt, der den Petty Officer mit sich umgerissen hatte vorbei in das Wohnzimmer und trat der jungen Frau, die am Boden lag die Pistole aus der Hand. Der Arzt war innerhalb weniger Sekunden an ihrer Seite und fühlte ihren Puls. Erleichtert nickte er dem Bundesagenten zu und wandte sich schließlich an seine Frau.

„Schatz, ruf einen Krankenwagen. Glatter Durchschuss."

DiNozzo klappte sein Handy auseinander und wählte die Nummer seiner Kollegen. Er würde ganz sicher nicht alleine den Tatort sichern.

Als Smith sich erhob, um Verbandszeug für die Wunde an der Schulter des niedergestreckten Petty Officers zu holen, fiel sein Blick hinaus auf den Gang. Der Anwalt begrub immer noch die junge Frau unter sich. Jen's Gesicht nahm einen immer panischeren Ausdruck an, als Harm sich nicht bewegte. Commander Smith überließ es seiner Frau, einer ausgebildeten Sanitäterin, sich weiter um die Schusswunde zu kümmern und eilte auf den Flur hinaus.

„Commander Rabb?"

Mit wenigen, fachgerechten Handgriffen rollte er den hünenhaften Ex-Piloten von dem zierlichen Yeoman herunter und suchte nach einem Puls. Der Gott sei Dank stark und gleichmäßig vorhanden war. Jen Coates machte hingegen den Eindruck, als würde sie gleich neben ihrem Vorgesetzen in Ohnmacht fallen. Blut sickerte aus der länglichen Wunde an seiner rechten Schläfe, wo ihn die Kugel gestreift hatte und verklebte das dichte, schwarze Haar des Bewusstlosen.

„Harm!" Die junge Frau kniete sich neben den am Boden liegenden Mann und beobachtete den Arzt, der die Verletzung untersuchte.

„Bitte, er soll aufwachen!" flehte sie Smith an und griff nach der Hand des Anwalts. Der Commander hatte schon so vieles überstanden, da konnte doch nicht so ein kleiner Kratzer...

„Bitte..."

„Keine Sorge, Petty Officer." Der Arzt deutete auf die flatternden Augenlider des Anwaltes. Wenige Sekunden später öffnete er tatsächlich wieder seine Augen und sah ein wenig verwirrt in die Gesichter, die auf ihn herabblickten. Sowohl der Mediziner als auch Jen griffen nach ihm, als er sich aufsetzen wollte.

„Langsam, Commander."

Rabb warf dem Mann neben sich einen kurzen Blick zu, stemmte sich dann jedoch hoch auf seine eigenen Beine.

„Es geht mir gut."

Smith versuchte dennoch, ihn weiter zu stützen und sich gleichzeitig die Wunde anzusehen. Harm schüttelte seinen Arm ab und ging langsam in die Wohnung hinein.

„Ich sagte, es geht mir gut!"

Petty Officer Clinton am Boden kam langsam wieder zu sich und begann, leise zu stöhnen. Mrs. Smith legte gerade einen Druckverband um ihre Schulter an. Die anderen Anwesenden sahen dem Anwalt dabei zu, wie er seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte und dann wieder entspannte.

Dies war einer der wenigen Augenblicke, in denen Harmon Rabb die Vorgehensweise seiner Partnerin im Irak vollkommen verstand, und, was bei weitem noch wichtiger war, auch guthieß. Später würde er sich schuldig dafür fühlen, sich zu wünschen, der Special Agent hätte sie getötet. Gerade eben sah er jedoch nur eine Frau, die versucht hatte, ihn oder Coates umzubringen. Eine Frau, die es verdient hatte, jetzt mit Schmerzen auf dem Boden zu liegen und die nächsten zwanzig Jahre hinter Gittern in Leavenworth zu verbringen. Wieder ballte er seine Fäuste.

Bei Gott, er hätte selbst abgedrückt, hätte er eine Waffe in der Hand gehabt. Und er hätte höchstwahrscheinlich nicht auf die Schulter gezielt.

Schließlich ging er zu einem Fenster und kehrte dem Arzt und seiner Frau, die die Verwundete versorgten den Rücken zu. Plötzlich widerten ihn seine eigenen Gedanken an. Das da war immerhin ein menschliches Wesen, auch wenn sie versucht hatte, ihn zu töten – was er noch nicht einmal mit Genauigkeit sagen konnte. Sie hatte einfach nur in seine Richtung gezielt. Ob sie abgedrückt hätte, wenn nicht der Commander dazwischen gegangen wäre konnte er nicht sagen...

Jen Coates gesellte sich schließlich zu ihm und sah ebenfalls nach draußen. Ein Truck des NCIS kam in halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit angefahren und hielt mit quietschenden Reifen unter einer Straßenlaterne vor dem Haus. Eine Minute später kam ein weiterer Wagen der Bundesbehörde.

„Ist alles in Ordnung bei ihnen, Coates?" fragte er schließlich rau, ohne die junge Frau an seiner Seite anzusehen. Jen nickte und warf dem Offizier einen besorgten Blick zu.

„Ja, Sir."

Hinter ihnen kamen Gibbs und sein Team, sowie Dick und Doof herein. Die Kompetenzfrage schienen die Agenten schon in ihrem Hauptquartier geklärt zu haben. Zumindest führte Jethro Gibbs hier das Regiment und hatte für seine beiden älteren Kollegen nur einen verächtlichen Blick übrig, als Dick meinte, er habe so etwas schon erwartet und sich mit seinem Taschentuch über die schweißnasse Stirn fuhr.

„Sie sollen so etwas verhindern, und nicht erwarten!" herrschte er den Agenten an, bevor er sich dem Tatort zuwandte.

Harm sah immer noch aus dem Fenster. Mittlerweile fuhr der Krankenwagen vor, der den Petty Officer ins Bethesda bringen würde. Hoffentlich stellten sie diesmal eine schlauere Wache vor die Tür.

„Okay, was zur Hölle war hier eigentlich los?" Gibbs sah sich in dem Wohnzimmer um und fand einmal öfter diesen Navy-Anwalt an einem Tatort vor. Während DiNozzo mit einer Erklärung ansetzte, drehte sich der Ex-Pilot zu ihnen herum, und der NCIS-Ermittler erschrak. Von der rechten Schläfe des hochgewachsenen Anwalts lief eine langsam trocknende Blutspur an seinem Auge vorbei die Wange hinunter. Auch der wütende Blick, mit dem Rabb den Abtransport des Petty Officers verfolgte, entging ihm nicht.

Coates zupfte erneut an seinem Uniformärmel.

„Sir, wollen sie nicht die Sanitäter die Wunde ansehen lassen?"

Harm warf auch ihr einen wütenden Blick zu, bevor er sich wieder zum Fenster umdrehte.

„Es geht mir gut."

Sein klingelndes Handy bewahrte ihn vor einem Einwurf des Petty Officers. Den Anrufer würde es aber sicher nicht vor seiner schlechten Laune retten.

„Rabb", bellte er in das kleine Mobiltelefon. Am anderen Ende der Leitung herrschte erst einmal kurz Stille. Dann meldete sich eine ihm sehr bekannte Stimme.

„Rufe ich zu einem ungünstigen Zeitpunkt an?" Cara's Blick wanderte nach draußen, wo langsam die Sonne über dem Horizont erschien. Rabb sagte eine Zeitlang nichts, und sie begann, sich Sorgen zu machen.

„Harm? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Ihr Partner seufzte ins Telefon.

„Meine Mandantin hat gerade versucht, mich umzubringen."

„Schon wieder?" scherzte sie in ihren Hörer, und schaffte es, ein kleines Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zu zaubern. Dann wurde sie jedoch wieder ernst.

„Sind sie verletzt?" Im Hintergrund hörte sie viele Leute herumwuseln. Es klang, als würden Sanitäter jemanden auf eine Bahre hieven.

„Es ist nichts weiter...", verharmloste der Anwalt seine Verletzung inzwischen.

„Hat sich ein Arzt dieses Nichts weiter schon angesehen?"

Harm brauchte genau die paar Sekunden zu lange, um zu antworten, die sie sicher sein ließen, dass er etwas zu verbergen hatte.

„Es ist wirklich nur ein kleiner Kratzer..."

„Jetzt hören sie mir mal zu, Sailor! Sie werden diesen kleinen Kratzer einem Arzt zeigen. Sonst, und das schwöre ich bei Gott, tauche ich in den nächsten zehn Minuten bei ihnen auf und trete ihr stures Heck bis ins nächste Krankenhaus!" befahl sie in ihrem besten Kommandoton in das Telefon. Als er ihr nicht sofort antwortete, schickte sie ein „Ist das klar?!" hinterher.

Harm konnte nicht anders, als ein „Ja, Ma'am!" in sein Mobiltelefon zu schmunzeln.

„Ich mache keine Witze, Harm. Ich will sie in einem Stück zurück, wenn ich wiederkomme. Wir haben noch so einiges zu bereden..."

Wieder war es einige Zeit lang still. Nur die Geräusche, die die Agenten bei ihrer Arbeit machten, waren zu hören. Coates warf ihrem Vorgesetzten erneut einen besorgten Blick zu, während er in sein Telefon schwieg.

„Ich glaube, ich verstehe mittlerweile zumindest ansatzweise, warum sie damals so reagiert haben...", meinte er gerade.

Cara sah nachdenklich dem Sonnenaufgang zu.

„Dafür habe ich mittlerweile eingesehen, dass ich übertrieben reagiert habe. Ich verspreche, sollten wir je wieder in so eine Situation gelangen, hole ich uns da heil heraus, ohne 23 Menschen zu töten."

Der Anwalt machte ein erstauntes Gesicht.

„Sie wissen, wie viele es waren? Nein, ich will gar nicht wissen, wie sie das machen. Warum haben sie mich angerufen, Cara? Sie können doch unmöglich wissen, was hier los war..."

Zumindest hatte sie es geschafft, ihn aus seinen düsteren Gedanken wieder herauszuholen.

„Ich brauche einen Rat von unserem Seerechtsexperten, und das sind rein zufällig sie."

Harm fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn und zuckte zusammen, als er versehentlich seine Verletzung berührte.

„Ich höre."

„Ich habe bereits ein Bataillon Marines angefordert, die den Hafen, den wir anlaufen werden sichern sollen. Meine Paranoia befielt mir allerdings, noch mehr zu tun... werden die Anrainerstaaten es mir als kriegerischen Akt auslegen, wenn ich eine Staffel Tomcats die Lage sichern lasse?"

Der Anwalt furchte nachdenklich seine Stirn und zuckte erneut zusammen.

„Nun ja... sie kommandieren einen Flugzeugträger, der nur noch zu 50 einsatzfähig ist... ich an ihrer Stelle würde alles tun, was meiner Sicherheit dient... versuchen sie einfach, so wenig Wirbel wie möglich zu machen, und warnen sie notfalls alle vor, dass sich die Seahawk mit allen Mitteln verteidigen wird. Solange jemand die Geschütze bedienen kann und die Flugzeuge in der Luft sind, wird wohl keiner so bescheuert sein, einen Flugzeugträger anzugreifen. Allerdings sollten sie vielleicht einen der Zerstörer als Eskorte anfordern, nur zur Sicherheit", meinte er schließlich.

„Schon geschehen", lächelte es am anderen Ende der Welt in den Telefonhörer. Wieder war es eine Zeit lang still.

„Sie halten sich gut, Cara", sagte Harm schließlich leise und sah dem Krankenwagen bei der Abfahrt zu.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass eine JAG-Anwältin mal einen Flugzeugträger kommandiert. Es wäre mir allerdings lieber, wenn ich nicht schon drei Tote an Bord hätte. Die Ärzte meinen mittlerweile, das Fleisch habe einen Cocktail aus allen möglichen Bakterien enthalten", seufzte sie in den Hörer.

„Ich sollte sie nicht von der Arbeit abhalten... Je früher sie in diesen Hafen einlaufen, umso eher kriegen die Kranken Hilfe."

Der Krankenwagen bog ab und verschwand aus seinem Blickfeld.

„Meine Drohung steht immer noch. Sie bewegen ihren Hintern jetzt zu einem Arzt."

„Ja, Mom! Bye." Mit diesen Worten unterbrach er die Verbindung und drehte sich wieder zu den Übrigen Anwesenden um.

Gibbs warf dem Anwalt immer noch Blicke aus dem Augenwinkel zu, während er aufpasste, dass die beiden älteren Agenten den Tatort nicht zu sehr verwüsteten. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass sich der Ex-Pilot dieses Mal an den Arzt wandte und ihn bat, sich den Streifschuss anzusehen.

Jen Coates war hingegen einfach nur erleichtert. Mittlerweile hatte sie ihren Schock einigermaßen überwunden, nur um festzustellen, dass das auch wirklich böse hätte ausgehen können.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie getan hätte, wenn...

Sie wagte nicht einmal, diesen Gedanken zu Ende zu denken.

**0230 ZULU (21:30 Uhr EST, 23.03.2004)**

Mittwoch, 24.03.2004 **USS Seahawk**

**Persischer Golf**

Cara McLachlan legte nachdenklich den Hörer des Telefons auf und starrte noch ein bisschen nach draußen.

„Wie viele gesunde Kampfpiloten haben wir zur Zeit?" fragte sie schließlich in die Runde. Der zuständige Offizier sah sie erstaunt an.

„Das... das weiß ich nicht, Ma'am."

„Dann finden sie es heraus. Die Deckcrew soll sich bereit machen, den Flugbetrieb wieder aufzunehmen. Ich will in einer Stunde mindestens vier Maschinen oben haben." Sie hatte schon wieder den Hörer in der Hand, dieses Mal, um herauszufinden, wie sich die Sanitäranlagen bei 2500 kranken Seemännern hielten, als sie sah, dass sich der Ensign immer noch nicht bewegt hatte, sondern sie nur ungläubig anstarrte.

„Wir befinden uns hier in einem Kriegsgebiet, Ensign. Marsch, bevor ich sie kielholen lasse!" bellte sie ihn an, worauf er sich endlich an seine Aufgabe machte.

Cara strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. So viel zu ihrer Hoffnung, einmal eine Nacht durchschlafen zu können. Statt dessen war sie nun die ganze Nacht auf den Beinen gewesen, um den Betrieb an Bord so gut es ging aufrecht zu halten. Sie stand immer noch so, wie man sie aus dem Bett geholt hatte herum, mit offenen Haaren, dem dunkelblauen T-Shirt, das ihr eigentlich als Nachthemd diente, den beigen Hosen und den groben Stiefeln. Sie unterdrückte ein Gähnen und versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, wen sie anrufen musste, wenn sie etwas über das Abwassersystem des Schiffes erfahren wollte. Sie hatte keine Lust, auch noch mitzuerleben, wie sämtliche Toiletten an Bord überliefen.

„Die Deckcrew ist mit einigen Einschränkungen einsatzbereit. Wir können immer nur ein Flugzeug auf einmal starten", rief aus irgendeiner Ecke der Brücke ein anderer Ensign.

„Vorausgesetzt, sie haben genügend Piloten. Haben sie vor, in den Krieg zu ziehen, Commander?" scherzte es hinter ihr. Cara drehte sich entgegen seiner Erwartung, sie würde aufgrund seines überraschenden Auftauchens erschrecken nicht um, sondern meinte lediglich: „Haben die sie auf der Krankenstation schon rausgeschmissen, Captain Keeter?"

Erst dann drehte sie sich um und sah ihn forschend an. Er sah immer noch blass aus.

„Die brauchen ihre Betten dringender für Leute, die keinen Pferdemagen haben wie ich. Ich wiederhole allerdings meine Frage: Haben sie vor, in den Krieg zu ziehen, Commander?"

Cara kniff ihre Augen zusammen.

„Ich habe vor allem nicht vor, in einen ungesicherten Hafen einzulaufen, wenn sich die halbe Crew die Seele aus dem Leib kotzt", antwortete die Saiyajin schließlich und erntete ein amüsiertes Lächeln des Piloten.

„Wer würde dieses Schiff schon angreifen? Noch dazu, wenn so eine hübsche Frau das Regiment führt. Auch wenn ihr T-Shirt etwas verwirren könnte", grinste der Fluglehrer fröhlich und lehnte sich gegen eine der Konsolen. Cara sah erst ihn an und dann erstaunt an sich herab. Mit einem Kopfschütteln wandte sie sich schließlich wieder um.

Keeter grinste hinter ihr weiter.

Die Anwältin sah nachdenklich nach draußen in den Sonnenaufgang.

USS Patrick Henry. Harm's T-Shirt.

Sie hatte einfach die saubere Wäsche aus dem Korb, der seit ihrer Abreise in den Irak unbeachtet in ihrer Wohnung herumstand in ihren Seesack gestopft…

**0300 LOCAL**

**Nördlich der Union Station**

**Washington D.C.**

Es war wie damals. Irgendein Geräusch hatte ihn geweckt, und nun tappte er barfuß und nur in Boxershorts in sein Wohnzimmer, um dort die Silhouette einer Frau, eingewickelt in eine Wolldecke vor seinem Fenster stehen zu sehen.

„Mac?" fragte er leise, erhielt aber keine Antwort. Statt dessen drehte sich die Person vor dem Fenster um und sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Sir?"

Harm schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Natürlich war das nicht Mac. Der Arzt hatte ihn nur nach Hause gehen lassen, wenn jemand auf ihn aufpasste, und ihn sofort ins Krankenhaus brachte, sollte sich an seinem Zustand etwas ändern. Mit Kopfwunden, auch wenn es sich nur um einen Streifschuss handelte, war nun mal nicht zu spaßen.

Jen Coates hatte sich angeboten. Immerhin war ihre Wohnung nun ein einziges Schlachtfeld, das noch dazu vom NCIS vorerst einmal gesperrt worden war.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Sir?" fragte sie ihn gerade, als er sie immer noch anstarrte, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

„Ich erlebe gerade so etwas wie ein Déjà Vu, Jenny. Und nennen sie mich bitte Harm." Er kratzte sich etwas verlegen am Hinterkopf und stemmte schließlich seine Arme in die Seite.

Die junge Frau drehte sich wieder zum Fenster um. Harm warf ihr einen besorgten Blick zu.

„Ist denn bei ihnen alles in Ordnung, Jen?

Er bekam darauf keine Antwort. Statt dessen hörte er ein leises Schluchzen. Harm lief ein paar Schritte auf die junge Frau zu, blieb dann jedoch hinter ihr stehen, unsicher, was er machen sollte.

„Ich hab mich früher schon in unsicheren Gegenden herumgetrieben. Ich sollte die Fehlzündung eines Autos von einem Schuss unterscheiden können", flüsterte sie schließlich.

„Sie haben einen harten Tag hinter sich", meinte der Anwalt mit belegter Stimme. Coates wandte sich wieder zu ihm um. Die Tränen, die ihr über die Wangen liefen spiegelten das spärliche Licht, das von draußen in die stockfinstere Wohnung drang.

„Sie sind derjenige von uns beiden, den diese Irre beinahe... den sie fast..." Sie brachte es immer noch nicht fertig, auszusprechen, dass Petty Officer Clinton Rabb beinahe erschossen hätte. Statt dessen schloss der Yeoman die Distanz zu dem Ex-Piloten, schlang ihre Arme um ihn und verbarg ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust. Überrascht ließ Harm seine Hände einige Sekunden weiter auf seiner Hüfte, bevor er schließlich zögerlich die Umarmung der jungen Frau erwiderte.

„Shhh... Es ist alles in Ordnung, Jenny. Ich bin ja da. Ich passe schon auf sie auf." Sanft ließ er seine linke Hand über ihren Rücken gleiten, während seine Rechte ihr Haar streichelte. Ihre Reaktion bestand darin, sich ein wenig von ihm zu lösen und in seine Augen zu blicken.

„Ich bin da", wiederholte der hochgewachsene Anwalt leise. Ihre linke Hand strich über seine rechte Wange, ihre schmalen Finger glitten federleicht an der verarzteten Verletzung vorbei, was ihm einen Schauder den Rücken hinunter jagte.

„Du passt auf mich auf", wisperte sie, ihre Lippen nur Millimeter von seinen entfernt.

Dann erfüllte sich Jennifer Coates einen lange gehegten Wunschtraum: Sie küsste Harmon Rabb jr..

**0800 ZULU**

**USS Seahawk**

**Persischer Golf**

Cara McLachlan war zufrieden mit sich. Allem Anschein nach lief alles so, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. In wenigen Stunden würden sie den Hafen anlaufen, ihre Deckcrew hatte es geschafft, fünf Maschinen erfolgreich in die Luft zu bekommen, und mittlerweile waren auch einige Helikopter unterwegs, um ihren Weg zu sichern. Ein Zerstörer der Flotte würde in Kürze als Eskorte eintreffen, und sie innerhalb der 12 Meilen Zone gegen alles, was dumm genug war, sich einem Flugzeugträger in den Weg zu stellen verteidigen. Das beste war allerdings, dass es bisher bei den drei Toten geblieben war.

Weniger erfreulich war die ganze Angelegenheit für Commander Turner ausgegangen. Auch ihn hatte die Lebensmittelvergiftung erwischt, was ihn jedoch nicht davon abgehalten hatte, etwas herumzuschnüffeln. Der Helikopter-Copilot hatte mit Freuden davon erzählt, wie riskant die Rettung gewesen war, und dass sie ihn bedroht hatte.

Er hatte es gewagt, auf ihre Brücke zu kommen, und ihr das vorzuhalten, während sie sich mit Jack Keeter unterhielt (und nicht auf seine Frage einging, woher sie das T-Shirt hatte). Keine zwei Sekunden, nachdem Turner angefangen hatte, sie als unfähig zu beschimpfen, hatte Captain Keeter seinen ersten Volltreffer auf das Kinn des Commanders gelandet. Zwei weitere Sekunden später wehrte sich Turner.

Beide sahen verwundert aus der Wäsche, als zwei Sicherheitsoffiziere dem scharfen Befehlston der Saiyajin bedingungslos gehorchten und die beiden Seemänner ohne Umwege in die Brig warfen.

Sie konnte momentan keine Krawallmacher gebrauchen.

Und zumindest was einen von den beiden betraf würde sie empfehlen, dass man ihn von seinem Kommando abzog.

**0600 LOCAL**

**Nördlich der Union Station**

**Washington D.C.**

Jen beobachtete, wie die roten Digitalziffern von Harm's Funkwecker von 05:59 auf 06:00 umsprangen. Dann richtete sie ihre Augen wieder auf den Mann neben sich, der ihr den Rücken zuwandte und, eines seiner vielen Kissen umarmend friedlich neben ihr schlief. Seine buntgescheckte Katze hatte sich auf Höhe seiner Kniekehlen zusammengerollt und sah die junge Frau mit großen, leicht irisierenden Pupillen und gereizt schlagender Schwanzspitze feindselig an. Der beige Kater hatte sie schon am Vorabend, als sie angekommen waren nicht beachtet, sondern seine Zeit schlafend in seinem Körbchen verbracht.

Irgendwie hatte sie erwartet, diese Nacht würde anders ausgehen. Irgendwie hatte sie sich immer vorgestellt, der Commander wäre ein Softie, wenn es um Sex ging.

Statt dessen hatte sie nun erlebt, wie dominant er im Bett war. Nicht, dass sie sich beschweren konnte, sie war durchaus auf ihre Kosten gekommen. Seine Aggressivität passte nur nicht in das Bild, das sie sich von ihm gemacht hatte und das Gegenstand vieler nächtlicher, ihm in keinster Weise gerecht werdender Phantasien gewesen war. Wie viele schlaflose Nächte würde sie jetzt erst verbringen, nachdem sie Phantasie und Realität vergleichen konnte?

Der Radiowecker fing leise an, die Nachrichten auf einem Radiosender zu übertragen, und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, fasste sie über Harm hinweg, um das Gerät wieder auszuschalten. Harm drehte sich mit seinem Kissen im Arm auf die andere Seite herum, ohne aufzuwachen. Sie konnte die Wunde sehen, die er durch den Streifschuss davongetragen hatte – oder vielmehr, das Pflaster, das Commander Smith darüber geklebt hatte. Die Katze, die eben noch auf dem Bett gelegen hatte, sprang auf und marschierte lautlos in die Küche, von wo man es leise knacken hörte, als sie sich über das bereitstehende Trockenfutter hermachte.

Jen konnte ihre Augen immer noch nicht von dem schlafenden Mann abwenden.

Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht?

Er war ein Offizier, noch dazu ihr Vorgesetzter, und sie musste, so schwer es ihr auch fiel, das zuzugeben: Unter anderen Umständen hätte er sich wohl nie mit ihr eingelassen.

Wie sollte sie ihm denn je wieder unter die Augen treten, ohne... daran... zu denken?

Mit diesen Gedanken löste sie ihren Blick von Harm und kletterte leise aus dem Bett. Ebenso geräuschlos suchte sie ihre Sachen zusammen, zog sich an und machte sich daran, die Wohnung zu verlassen. Etwas Beiges huschte an ihren Beinen vorbei, als sie gerade die Eingangstür zu Harm's Loft schließen wollte.

Der Kater lief an ihr vorbei den Flur hinunter und setzte sich vor eine andere Tür. Jen seufzte leise und ging ihm nach. Sie hatte ihn schon fast erreicht, als er sein kleines Köpfchen nach hinten drehte und den Petty Officer aus seinen strahlend blauen Augen fragend ansah und ebenso fragend maunzte. Jen machte ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. Er sah sie immer noch an und miaute noch einmal.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Harm will, dass du hier draußen herumläufst, Kleiner", flüsterte sie tadelnd und packte den kleinen Ausreißer, der sich prompt aus ihren Händen wand und wieder zurück in die Wohnung trabte. Seufzend ging sie ihm nach und schloss die Tür, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Arbeitsplatz machte. Der Admiral hatte sicher nichts dagegen, wenn sich der Commander nach dem Abend gestern einen Tag freinahm. Sie würde ihn schon überreden.

&&&

Das Klingeln des Telefons dröhnte in seinem Kopf, als hätte er sein weihnachtliches Saufgelage wiederholt. Nur langsam erinnerte sich der Ex-Pilot daran, dass man am Vortag auf ihn geschossen hatte. Endlich sprang der Anrufbeantworter an und Jen Coates' Stimme war zu hören.

Erstaunt schlug Harm die Augen auf. Sollte sie nicht hier sein? Genauer gesagt... hier, neben ihm, wenn er sich richtig an den Ausgang ihrer Unterhaltung vor dem Fenster erinnerte?

„Commander Rabb, hier spricht Petty Officer Coates. Ich hoffe, sie sind mir nicht böse, dass ich sie habe schlafen lassen. Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass alle ihre Vormittagstermine verschoben wurden, und kann dasselbe auch mit den Nachmittagsterminen machen. Der Admiral hat sein Okay für einen freien Tag gegeben, sollten sie sich nicht in der Lage fühlen, ins Büro zu kommen, ansonsten meinte er, er würde sie hier um 1300 zum Briefing erwarten."

Harm setzte sich erstaunt auf und sah auf seinen Funkwecker. Die Uhr zeigte 10:45 Uhr.

Coates hörte sich irgendwie kalt und geschäftsmäßig an. Nein. Eigentlich hörte sie sich einfach nur normal an. Eine Sekunde später schüttelte er über sich selbst den Kopf.

Was erwartete er eigentlich von ihr?! Sie konnte ihm schlecht vom Büro aus Liebesschwüre auf den AB sprechen.

Immerhin hatte sie noch nicht aufgelegt...

„Wir sehn uns dann im Hauptquartier. Lassen sie mich wissen, wenn sie etwas brauchen, Sir."

Dann klickte es in der Leitung.

Harm starrte immer noch vor sich hin. Welcher Teufel hatte ihn nur geritten? Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, die Sache mit den One Night Stands wäre endlich vorbei, nachdem Renee ihn abgesägt hatte, und er sich wieder Hoffnungen auf Mac gemacht hatte. Zweieinhalb Jahre hatte er seitdem eher wie ein Mönch gelebt, und trotzdem, wenn er genau darüber nachdachte: Die Nacht mit Coates fühlte sich genauso an wie jeder andere One Night Stand – kurzfristig befriedigend, aber im Nachhinein vollkommen bedeutungslos. Und er schämte sich für diese Gedanken. Immerhin war sie eine Freundin, seine Untergebene, und eine nette junge Frau, die etwas besseres verdiente als einen beziehungsunfähigen Seemann, der noch dazu schon fast ihr Vater sein konnte.

Es stöhnte gequält auf und kletterte aus dem Bett.

Sie hatte etwas besseres verdient als einen beziehungsunfähigen Seemann, der sich noch dazu auf der falschen Seite der 40 befand...

Nachdem er seine Boxershorts wieder angezogen hatte, tappte er barfuss in die Küche hinüber, um sich erst einmal einen Kaffee zu gönnen, bevor er darüber nachdachte, wie man den Schaden noch begrenzen konnte. Tom verfolgte sein Herrchen und begann, ihn ungeduldig mit seinen spitzen Zähnchen in die Waden zu zwicken, als er nicht schnell genug das Dosenfutter in den Napf beförderte. Verwundert stellte Harm fest, dass Cat ihm dieses Mal nicht um die Beine strich. Die Katze hatte sich statt dessen auf den Kratzbaum neben der Tür zurückgezogen und sah ihn mit zu schmalen Schlitzen verengten Augen vorwurfsvoll an.

„Na komm schon, Cat. Ich bin auch nur ein Mann", rief er quer durch den Raum und beobachtete anschließend fassungslos, wie ihm seine Katze den Rücken zudrehte. Tom war inzwischen damit beschäftigt, die Stückchen des Dosenfutters aus dem Napf zu schubsen, um vom Boden zu fressen. Harm nippte an seinem Kaffee und fragte sich zum wiederholten Mal, warum er ihm eigentlich einen Napf gekauft hatte.

„Jetzt mal von Mann zu Kater, Kleiner. Du verstehst mich, oder?"

Tom ließ kurz von seiner Aufgabe ab, sein Fressen in der ganzen Küche zu verteilen und sah seinen Menschen mit großen blauen Augen an.

„Miau!"

Der Militäranwalt konnte nicht anders, als über seinen Kater zu lachen.

„War das jetzt ein Ja, oder ein Nein?"

Tom wandte sich wieder seinem Dosenfutter zu, und Harm's Gesicht wurde wieder ernst.

Er verstand es ja noch nicht mal selbst...

**1801 Z-Zeit (13:01 Uhr EST)**

**provisorisches JAG-Hauptquartier**

**Washington D.C.**

Ein erstauntes Raunen ging durch den Konferenzsaal, als sich Harm Rabb durch die Tür schob und sich einer versammelten Mannschaft gegenübersah. Selene Bova entfuhr ein überraschtes Keuchen, als sie das Pflaster an seiner Schläfe entdeckte, Bud sah aus, als würde er ihn hinterher noch genauer ausfragen. Mattoni und einige der anderen Anwälte sahen überhaupt nicht überrascht aus, Cantante hingegen beäugte den hochgewachsenen Anwalt neugierig. Der Admiral war noch nicht da, also hatte er es wohl noch rechtzeitig geschafft. Als er die Tür hinter sich zuziehen wollte, zog Chegwidden gerade an der Türklinke. Er bedachte seinen Senioranwalt mit einem kurzen, warmen Blick, bevor er wieder ein geschäftsmäßiges Gesicht machte, und in den Konferenzraum eintrat. Er wartete, bis Harm sich auf seinem angestammten Platz niedergelassen hatte, bevor er, hinter seinem Stuhl auf und ab laufend mit dem Briefing begann.

„Wie sie vielleicht mitbekommen haben, gibt es große Probleme auf der USS Seahawk", fing der JAG an und sah dabei zu, wie einige seiner Anwälte wissend nickten. Sein Wutausbruch war ja auch kaum zu überhören gewesen.

„Was ich ihnen nun mitteilen werde, bleibt in diesem Gebäude, dass das klar ist!"

Dieses Mal nickte der ganze Raum gehorsam, worauf der Admiral fortfuhr.

„Wie es aussieht sind 2523 Mann von einer Lebensmittelvergiftung betroffen, darunter ein Großteil der Piloten, der Deckcrew, der Bord-JAG und auch der Kapitän des Flugzeugträgers. Bisher sind Gott sei Dank nur drei Tote zu beklagen. Commander McLachlan sah sich gezwungen, das Kommando zu übernehmen und den nächsten Hafen anzusteuern."

In dem Konferenzraum war es so still, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören. Alle Anwesenden starrten den Admiral erwartungsvoll an.

„Dort wird ein neuer Kommandeur an Bord gehen, ebenso die Crew ausgetauscht und die Kranken auf die Krankenhäuser verteilt."

Bud neben Harm hmmte anerkennend.

„Eine Probe des mutmaßlich verantwortlichen Hackbratens ist schon auf den Weg in ein Labor, wo es untersucht werden wird."

Der JAG machte eine Pause und sah in die Runde.

„Es dürfte ihnen bekannt sein, dass die Navy mit vielen, zivilen Nahrungsmittellieferanten zusammenarbeitet, darunter alleine mehrere Fleischlieferanten. Es liegt nun an uns, diese in Zusammenarbeit mit dem Gesundheitsministerium, das uns großzügigerweise ihre Gutachter zur Verfügung stellt zu überprüfen."

Wieder nickte ihm die Runde zu, wobei die erfahreneren Anwälte ein niedergeschlagenes Gesicht machten. Wahrscheinlich würden sie sowieso nichts mehr finden. Bis die Mühlen der Regierung einmal arbeiteten, hatten diese Lieferfirmen schon lange Wind davon bekommen, und belastenden Beweismaterial verschwinden lassen.

„Commander McLachlan bleibt bis auf weiteres auf der Seahawk."

Noch immer sagte keiner der Anwälte etwas und A.J. ließ sich mit einem Seufzen auf seinen Sessel fallen.

„Des weiteren müssen sich zwei Offiziere wegen ungebührlichem Verhalten verantworten. Wie es aussieht haben Commander Turner und Captain Keeter auf der Brücke eine Schlägerei begonnen, wodurch sich Commander McLachlan gezwungen sah, beide in die Brig werfen zu lassen. Über Captain Keeter wurde vorerst ein Flugverbot ausgesprochen. Was Commander Turner betrifft, so wird er, nachdem er die Lebensmittelvergiftung überstanden hat wieder hierher versetzt. Commander McLachlan wird seine Arbeit auf der Seahawk übernehmen, bis sie die Ermittlungen diese Sache betreffend an Bord abgeschlossen hat. Dann wird ein Ersatzmann ihre Arbeit übernehmen."

Chegwidden fuhr sich mit seinen Fingern über die Schläfen. Warum zur Hölle musste eine simple Lebensmittelvergiftung ausgerechnet ihm Kopfzerbrechen bereiten? Und warum wunderte er sich nicht im geringsten, als sich Lauren Cantante zu Wort meldete?

„Sir, mit ihrer Erlaubnis würde ich diesen Posten gerne übernehmen!"

Chegwidden sah der jungen Frau in die Augen. Natürlich wusste sie, dass so ein Posten äußerst förderlich für ihre Karriere war, noch dazu, wenn sie ihn unter diesen Bedingungen übernahm. Darüber würde er jedoch später nachdenken.

„Wir werden und darum kümmern, wenn es soweit ist, Lieutenant. Vorerst möchte ich, dass sie so viele ihrer Fälle wie möglich abschließen, damit wir Freiraum für die Ermittlungen in dieser Fleischsache haben. Des weiteren könnte es Schwierigkeiten damit geben, dass eine Anwältin ein Kriegsschiff befiehlt..."

Harm verfolgte den Bericht des Admirals eher abwesend. Er wusste schließlich bereits, was los war, und auch, dass an den Maßnahmen, die Cara ergriffen hatte rein juristisch nichts auszusetzen war (_Anm.d.Aut.: Zumindest in meiner schönen, kleinen Welt. Hey Leute, ich bin Biologin, nicht Juristin... )_. Seine Gedanken waren immer wieder zu Coates abgedriftet, und wie er das Ganze gutmachen konnte. Zwischendurch fiel ihm erstaunt auf, dass Cara wohl doch keine zwei Monate wegbleiben würde, und dass er froh darüber war.

Während der Admiral erneut Cantante abwimmelte, die sich zum zweiten Mal freiwillig für den Einsatz auf der Seahawk meldete, lehnte sich der Anwalt in seinem Stuhl zurück und ließ seine Gedanken wieder zu Jen Coates wandern.

&&&

Jen Coates hätte sich am liebsten unsichtbar gemacht, als sie den Commander nach der Besprechung aus dem Konferenzraum treten sah. Noch ehe sie die Flucht in ihr kleines Vorzimmer antreten konnte, hatte sie der Anwalt auch schon erspäht und mit wenigen Schritten zu ihr aufgeschlossen.

„Kann ich mit dir reden?" fragte er so leise, dass nur sie es hören konnte. Jen sah sich ein wenig panisch um.

„Es... es tut mir leid, Sir... ich habe momentan keine Zeit", stotterte sie und musste gleich darauf mitansehen, wie sein Gesicht einen verbissenen Ausdruck annahm. Er würde das jetzt aus der Welt schaffen, wo er noch den Mut dazu hatte.

„Ich möchte sie kurz in meinem Büro sprechen, Petty Officer!" meinte er etwas lauter als nötig, worauf ihr nichts anderes übrig blieb, als ihm mit einem „Aye, Sir!" zu folgen.

Sie waren kaum in den kleinen Raum getreten, da schloss der Anwalt auch schon die Tür, lehnte sich mit gesenktem Kopf dagegen und schien nicht zu wissen, was er sagen sollte. Jen stand etwas verloren mitten im Zimmer und wagte es nicht, ihn anzusehen.

„Was haben wir da nur getan, Jen?" fragte er schließlich leise. Die junge Frau lachte gequält auf.

„Gerade du solltest das nun wirklich wissen, Harm!"

Harm sah sie erschrocken an und auch Jen legte sich eine Hand vor den Mund.

„Entschuldigung... das war unangebracht..."

„Warum bist du heute morgen einfach verschwunden?" wollte der Ex-Pilot schließlich etwas sanfter wissen. Diesmal ließ Jen den Kopf hängen und überlegte, was sie denn nun sagen sollte.

„Ich... ich bin irgendwie in Panik geraten, als mir klar geworden ist, dass... dass..." Verdammt, warum brachte sie es nicht einmal fertig, es auszusprechen?

„Wir miteinander geschlafen haben?" half ihr Harm etwas mutiger aus. Jen nickte lediglich und sah ihn niedergeschlagen an.

„Du hättest mich wecken sollen... dann hätten wir zumindest beide Panik schieben können und ich hätte mich nicht eine Stunde lang gefragt, ob ich das nicht alles geträumt habe", meinte er schließlich.

„Und was hätte uns das gebracht? Ich glaube, jeder von uns beiden kommt auch alleine zu dem Schluss, dass es eine Dummheit ist, mit jemandem Sex zu haben, den man nicht liebt..." Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie jede Menge Ärger bekommen würden, sollte irgendjemand davon erfahren und es melden.

Dieses Mal sah er sie geschockt an.

„Jenny..." Er wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte. Statt dessen macht er ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. Jen ging ihm aus dem Weg.

„Machen sie sich keine Sorgen, Sir. Ich bin ihnen nicht böse. Aber eine Frau versteht nun mal den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl, wenn der Mann im Bett den Namen einer anderen erwähnt..."

Harm sah mit offenem Mund dabei zu, wie der Petty Officer sein Büro wieder verließ. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er schließlich zu seinem Bürostuhl ging und sich schwer darauf fallen ließ.

Wie konnte er das je wieder gutmachen?


	6. Chapter 6

**0245 ZULU**

**Montag, 05.04.2004**

**USS Seahawk**

**Militärhafen Schatt el Arab, Irak **

_(Anm.d.Aut.: In Ermangelung eines richtigen Hafens – zumindest war in den zwei Atlanten, die ich gewälzt habe keiner eingezeichnet, der mir gefallen hätte – , musste ich mir selbst was ausdenken. Und da sowohl der Iran als auch die meisten anderen arabischen Staaten nicht sonderlich begeistert sein dürften, wenn ein amerikanischer Flugzeugträger mit 2500 kranken Seeleuten bei ihnen einfällt, noch dazu unter den Maßnahmen, die Cara ergriffen hat, dachte ich mir, es wäre am einfachsten, einen irakischen Hafen zu haben. Immerhin stehen die ja unter der Fuchtel der USA...)_

Auf einem Bein durch ihre Kabine hopsend versuchte Commander Cara McLachlan, gleichzeitig ihre Hose anzuziehen und ihre letzten Klamotten in ihren Seesack zu stopfen. Der Versuch endete damit, dass sie trotz ihres überlegenen Gleichgewichtssinnes plötzlich Übergewicht bekam und ziemlich unsanft auf dem eiskalten Metallfußboden landete. Mit einem Quietschen kommentierte sie den Kontakt ihrer nackten Haut mit dem kühlen Metall, bevor sie sich wieder hochrappelte und nach einem BH angelte. Sie hatte ihn gerade richtig hingedreht und alles zurechtgezupft, als es an ihrer Tür klopfte.

Toll. Sie war ohnehin schon etwas spät dran, da konnte sie wirklich niemanden brauchen, der sie jetzt störte. Sie ließ die Bluse und die Jacke, die sie gleich anziehen würde auf dem Bett liegen und versuchte mit sanfter Gewalt, das letzte T-Shirt auch noch unterzubringen. Sie konnte Harm schließlich schlecht unter die Augen treten und sagen, sie hätte sein erklärtes Lieblings-T-Shirt nach dieser Spülkatastrophe auch noch auf einem Flugzeugträger zurücklassen müssen. Wieder klopfte es draußen an der Tür.

„Commander?"

Was um alles in der Welt wollte Jack Keeter gerade jetzt von ihr? Nachdem sie ihn in die Brig hatte werfen lassen, war er nicht sonderlich gut auf sie zu sprechen gewesen. Turner war am nächsten Tag schon so weit transportfähig gewesen, dass man ihn ausfliegen konnte. Der Pilot würde in der Maschine mit ihr zurück nach D.C., und von dort weiter nach Pensacola in Florida fliegen.

„Commander McLachlan?" Dieses mal hämmerte es noch lauter an die Tür.

„Ich packe gerade zu Ende!" rief sie dem Captain durch die geschlossene Tür zu und schlüpfte in ihren rechten Schuh. Was erwartete er eigentlich von ihr? Zusammen mit den zwei Wochen, die man sie vor diesem Einsatz nicht hatte schlafen lassen, war die Aufgabe, einen Flugzeugträger zu kommandieren und sich anschließend als Anwältin mit 2500 gelangweilten Seemännern konfrontiert zu sehen, denen nur Blödsinn einfiel, ein wirklich schlafraubendes Unterfangen. Konnte man es ihr da verdenken, dass sie ein bisschen verpennte?

Nachdem sie auch ihren zweiten Schuh angezogen hatte, zog sie die oberste Schicht Kleidungsstücke noch einmal aus dem Seesack heraus, als sie von draußen ein „Dabei könnte ich ihnen doch helfen!" hörte. Die Saiyajin warf einen verwirrten Blick auf die Stahltür, während ihre Hände automatisch den Stoff zu kleinen, kompakten Kugeln drehten, die sie wahrscheinlich nur noch anhand ihrer Farbe identifizieren würde können, wenn sie wieder zu Hause war. Und wahrscheinlich stundenlang bügeln musste, bis die meisten Falten wieder draußen waren.

„Ich bin sehr wohl in der Lage, selbst meinen Seesack zu packen!" meinte sie mit einem zweifelnden Blick auf das bis zum Platzen gefüllte Gepäckstück. Zumindest war sie das, wenn sie nicht übernächtig war und genug Zeit hatte.

„Außerdem ziehe ich mich gerade an", warf sie noch hinterher, in der Hoffnung, der Pilot würde wieder abziehen und sie in Ruhe zu Ende packen lassen. Mit einem Seufzen knüllte sie auch das T-Shirt zusammen uns stopfte es hinein. Draußen vor der Tür war es unheimlich ruhig geworden.

„Dabei könnte ich ihnen auch helfen...", grinste es schließlich von der anderen Seite der Tür und Cara warf dem Eingang erneut einen ‚Hab ich gerade richtig gehört'-Blick zu.

Jack Keeter hingegen staunte nicht schlecht, als ihm zwei Sekunden später tatsächlich die Tür geöffnet wurde. Seine Augen blieben an den beiden festen, kleinen Hügeln hängen, die von weißem Stoff umhüllt wurden, wanderten schließlich tiefer über den flachen, für seinen Geschmack etwas zu muskulösen Bauch, nur um wieder eine Station höher zu landen, und da das meiste Blut aus seinem Gehirn daraufhin in südlichere Gefilde auswanderte musste er all seine noch vorhandene Willenskraft dazu verwenden, nicht anzufangen, zu sabbern.

„Ich glaube kaum, sie wären jetzt noch eine große Hilfe, Captain", grinste sie den perplexen Seemann an, bevor sie sich unter dessen enttäuschtem Blick die Bluse und die Jacke anzog. Als sie ihren Seesack schulterte, hatte der Pilot endlich seine Sprache wiedergefunden.

„Alle Achtung, das hat sich bisher noch niemand getraut."

Er folgte ihr aus der Kajüte und nahm sein eigenes Gepäck, das er auf dem Gang abgestellt hatte wieder hoch.

„Jede andere Frau hätte das Recht, sie wegen so etwas der Sexuellen Belästigung anzuklagen, Captain."

Keeter warf der schwarzhaarigen Frau neben sich einen verwirrten Seitenblick zu

„Jede andere Frau?"

„Ich stehe über diesen Dingen", meinte sie todernst und setzte ihren Weg zum Flugdeck fort, während Keeter überrascht stehen blieb, nur um kurz darauf einen kurzen Sprint zurück an ihre Seite zurückzulegen. Sie liefen wortlos nebeneinander her, bis sie an die Luke kamen, die sie aufs Flugdeck führen würde. Man nahm ihnen ihr Gepäck ab, und die beiden Offiziere sahen dabei zu, wie es in der Transportmaschine, die sie zurück in die USA bringen würde verstaut wurde.

„Ich glaube, ich werde sie einmal in Washington besuchen, Commander", meinte Keeter und stützte sich an der Wand hinter der Anwältin ab.

„Wir werden uns ohnehin bei ihrer und Commander Turners Anhörung sehen." Der Pilot sah etwas verwirrt auf den Rücken der Saiyajin, die vor ihm stand und gar nicht daran zu denken schien, dass er etwas anderes damit meinte. Sie hatten sich doch auch während des Abendessens mit Leeland gut verstanden. Weshalb wirkte sie auf einmal so kurz angebunden? Oder kam ihm das nur so vor?

„Ich meinte eigentlich damit, dass ich gerne sie besuchen würde... den hübschen Lady-Piloten, der mich aus dem Meer gerettet hat."

Der Blick, dem sie ihm daraufhin zuwarf kam ihm verteufelt bekannt vor. Es mochte schon einige Jahre her sein, und die Zeit in dem iranischen Gefängnis hatte ihm auch nicht besonders gut getan, aber eines hatte ihm der Blick von Sarah MacKenzie damals in der Wüste bei den Beduinen sehr deutlich gesagt: Ein gewisser anderer Pilot würde jederzeit Vorrang vor ihm haben.

Warum zur Hölle hatte dieser Mistkerl es nicht einfach geschafft, bei Sarah MacKenzie zu landen? Warum verdammt noch mal fand er immer die Frauen interessant, die in Harmon Rabb's Territorium herumstreiften?

Zumindest machte nun die Sache mit dem T-Shirt endlich einen Sinn.

„Ich verstehe...", meinte er schließlich. Cara sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Was verstehen sie, Captain?"

„Jedes weibliche Wesen, das Harm's Weg kreuzt, verfällt ihm scheinbar hoffnungslos. Ich sollte ihn mal fragen, wie er das macht..."

„Wie bitte?" Was hatte bitte Harm damit zu tun, dass sie sich nicht mit ihm treffen wollte? Noch dazu, wo sie noch nicht einmal richtig nein gesagt hatte?

„Vielleicht macht er es ja dieses Mal richtig, und sie laufen ihm nicht davon, wie Mac es getan hat."

Auf diese Aussage hin vergaß die Saiyajin kurzzeitig, dass der Mann ihr gegenüber den höheren Rang hatte.

„Sind sie eigentlich noch ganz richtig im Oberstübchen? Ich habe keine Beziehung mit Harmon Rabb, und ich werde sicherlich auch niemals eine Beziehung mit ihm haben. Wir sind Kollegen und Freunde. Außerdem wüsste ich nicht, was sie das angeht. Von mir aus können sie mich so oft sie wollen besuchen. Nur erwarten sie dann keine Gastfreundschaft!"

Mit diesen Worten folgte sie dem Winken eines der Männer der Deckcrew und lief auf das Flugzeug zu. Keeter sah ihr zweifelnd hinterher.

Als hätten Mac und Harm das nicht auch ständig voneinander behauptet. Als hätte nicht absolut jeder das offensichtliche Gegenteil gesehen.

Momentan konnte er nur darauf hoffen, dass die junge Frau die Wahrheit sagte, und ihm seine blöden Fragen vielleicht irgendwann einmal vergab – oder dass Harm mal wieder alles vermasselte...

**0400 LOCAL**

**Nördlich der Union Station**

**Washington D.C.**

Irgendetwas hatte sie geweckt.

Da! Da war es wieder.

Sie wagte es nicht, ihren Kopf von seiner Schulter zu heben. Wer auch immer da herumgeisterte, musste sicher nicht wissen, dass sie wach war.

Wieder ein Geräusch. Diesmal näher am Bett. Sie verbarg ihren Kopf noch näher an seiner Schulter und registrierte erstaunt, dass er daraufhin mit seiner Hand ihren Rücken streichelte.

„Harm", flüsterte sie dem schlafenden Mann zu. Er reagierte nicht darauf.

„Harm!" flüsterte sie etwas eindringlicher und erhielt ein lautes „Mrmmng?" als Antwort. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, dann jedoch fiel sehr lautstark direkt neben dem Bett etwas um.

Jen Coates sprang erschrocken aus der Umarmung ihres heimlichen Liebhabers, verwundert darüber, warum er immer noch seelenruhig mit einem seiner, wie es schien unentbehrlichen Kissen im anderen Arm dalag. Schließlich flatterten seine Lider kurz, und er öffnete verschlafen seine Augen.

„Was ist denn los?"

Jen lauschte weiterhin in die Nacht. Mittlerweile rumorte es im Badezimmer herum.

„Irgendjemand schleicht in deiner Wohnung herum", flüsterte sie schließlich. Wieder kam darauf keine Reaktion.

„Hast du gehört, was ich gesagt habe? Irgendjemand..."

„Das ist Tom", wurde sie von Harm unterbrochen, der das Licht auf seinem Nachttisch anknipste, nur um sich dann wieder auf den Rücken zu rollen, Kissen unterm rechten Arm, seine linke Seite frei für seine Geliebte. Oder, wie es Petty Officer Clinton etwas passender ausgedrückt hatte, sein Betthäschen, dachte Coates kurzzeitig verbittert.

„Er ist eine Katze. Sollte er nicht leise herumschleichen?" fragte sie erstaunt. Im Badezimmer war es mittlerweile wieder ruhig geworden.

„Er hat Probleme mit der Nachtsicht. Kommt häufig bei Katzen mit blauen Augen vor. Und soweit ich mich erinnere, sind unsere Klamotten hier überall verstreut...", murmelte er im Halbschlaf. Ein Kichern entfuhr ihm, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er einen nachtblinden SEAL als Haustier hatte.

Er war schon wieder eingeschlafen, als Tom sein Geschäftchen verrichtet hatte und im fahlen Licht der kleinen Lampe zurück in sein Körbchen marschierte. Jens Blick folgte dem Kater, und sie nahm dabei unwillkürlich den Pfad aus Kleidungsstücken war, den sie beide gelegt hatten. Er begann an der Eingangstür mit Harm's Jacke und seiner Krawatte. Einen Meter weiter gesellten sich Jens Uniformjacke und ihre Bluse hinzu. Ihr BH hing über einem Stuhl am Esstisch, auf dem seltsamerweise auch einer von Harm's Schuhen stand. Die restliche Oberbekleidung fand sich in einem Haufen am Fuß der Stufen zu Harm's Schlafzimmer. Das, was neben dem Bett umgefallen war, musste einer ihrer Pumps gewesen sein.

Nackt wie sie war kletterte Jen Coates aus dem Bett und legte die kurze Distanz in die Küche zurück, wo sie sich eine Diet Coke aus dem Kühlschrank holte. An die Kücheninsel gelehnt nahm sie einen Schluck und sah sich erneut in dem Appartement um. Harm rollte sich gerade um sein Kissen herum zusammen. Unter ihren wachsamen Augen vergrub er seine Nase darin und seufzte leise. Wie schon so oft kochten in ihr Eifersucht und Unverständnis hoch.

Wie zur Hölle hatte Colonel MacKenzie es fertiggebracht, diesen Mann zu vergraulen?

Und warum konnte er nicht statt dessen sie lieben?

Sie hatte ihm trotz seines hartnäckigen Nachbohrens nicht gesagt, welchen Namen er in dieser speziellen Nacht genannt hatte. Größtenteils, weil sie damals zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt gewesen war, um beschwören zu können, was sie gehört hatte.

Wie würde er wohl darauf reagieren, wenn sie ihm verriet, dass er ‚Sarah' gesagt hatte? Wie viele alte Wunden würde das wohl aufreißen?

Was würde dann mit ihr selbst geschehen?

Es war falsch, was sie hier taten.

Natürlich war beiden das klar.

Es war nur schwerer, als sie dachten, damit wieder aufzuhören.

Vielleicht war es falsch gewesen, dass sie seine Einladung zum Essen angenommen hatte, damals, am Tag danach. Immerhin hatten sie darüber gesprochen, und waren sich im Klaren gewesen, dass das nie wieder passieren durfte.

Dieser Entschluss hatte bis vor ihre Wohnungstür gehalten. Der NCIS hatte die Räumlichkeiten wieder freigegeben.

Er hatte angeboten, sie bis zur Tür zu begleiten.

Sie hatte angenommen.

Am nächsten Morgen war das Chaos um ein kleines Stück größer geworden.

Den Tag über hatten sie sich nicht gesehen.

Abends stand er bei ihr im Vorraum. Mit seinen wunderschönen blauen Augen und diesem Lächeln im Gesicht, das sie auch zum Lachen brachte.

Und das Chaos, in das sie sich gestürzt hatten, wirkte nicht mehr ganz so chaotisch.

Seitdem war sie nur noch in ihrer eigenen Wohnung gewesen, wenn sie Wäsche zum wechseln brauchte. Er wusste nicht, dass sie wie ein junges Schulmädchen in ihn verknallt war, und lediglich vorgab, es würde ihr nichts ausmachen, dass sie einzig und allein eine Bettbeziehung führten.

Sie wusste nicht, dass er sich jedes Mal Vorwürfe machte, eine enge Freundin derart zu benutzen. Dass er sich vormachte, mit der Zeit würde er mehr für sie empfinden als Freundschaft, und damit versuchte, sein Verhalten irgendwie zu rechtfertigen. Dass er zu schwach war, das Ganze wie ein Mann zu beenden.

Irgendwo dazwischen hatten beide jemanden gefunden, der für den jeweils anderen da war. Irgendwo dazwischen hatten beide ein kleines Stückchen Glück gefunden.

Beiden war klar, dass es enden musste. Besser gestern als heute.

Wie sie das anstellen sollten, ohne ihre Freundschaft auf's Spiel zu setzen, und wie sie einander später noch in die Augen sehen konnten, war die andere Frage.

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie ihm schon beim Schlafen zusah. Die Dose war mittlerweile leer, und sie fröstelte. Wie Harm bei dieser andauernden Kühle in seiner Wohnung schlafen konnte, war ihr schleierhaft. Bei ihr zu Hause konnte es nicht warm genug sein.

Kurzentschlossen ging sie die paar Schritte zurück ins Schlafzimmer und löschte das kleine Licht, bevor sie wieder unter die Bettdecke huschte, sich an seinen glatten, warmen Rücken schmiegte und seinem gleichmäßigen Atem zuhörte. In ein paar Stunden würde er sie bei sich zu Hause absetzen, damit sie sich umziehen konnte, und sie würde mit ihrem eigenen Wagen zum Hauptquartier fahren.

Und ihr Versteckspiel würde in eine neue Runde gehen.

**1815 Z-Zeit (13:15 Uhr EST)**

**provisorisches JAG-Hauptquartier**

**Washington D.C.**

Was als unspektakulärer Morgen begonnen hatte (nachdem er Coates an ihrer Wohnung abgeliefert hatte), entwickelte sich mehr und mehr zum Alptraum von Harm Rabb. Ohnehin schon kein besonderer Freund von Papierkram, waren drei Anwälte krank geworden, deren Arbeit er nun teilweise auch noch übernehmen musste. Zu seinem besonderen Leidwesen hatte es auch Lieutenant Bova mit dieser Grippe erwischt, weshalb man ihm im Clinton-Fall Lieutenant Cantante als zweite Anwältin zugeteilt hatte. Nachdem sie ihm während der Verhandlung ständig dazwischengeredet hatte, stand er kurz davor, die junge Frau zu erwürgen.

Allerdings erst nach dem Mittagessen. Ungeduldig drückte der hochgewachsene Anwalt auf den Aufzugsknopf. Die Tür zur Gerichtssaal (wenn man diesen größeren Schuhkarton überhaupt so nennen konnte) öffnete sich. Als er sah, wer auf ihn zukam, drückte er noch einmal auf den Knopf und betete, irgend eine göttliche Macht möge Cantante doch aufhalten. Aber genauso wenig, wie die Aktenberge aus seinem Büro verschwanden beeilte sich dieses Mal der in die Jahre gekommene Fahrstuhl.

Hoffentlich schlug sie nicht vor, gemeinsam zu essen...

Genervt drückte er noch einmal auf den Knopf.

„Darf ich fragen, weshalb sie es so eilig haben, Sir?" Cantante sah ihn aus ihren blauen Augen an als hätte er den Verstand verloren.

Endlich öffneten sich die Aufzugtüren vor ihnen. In seinem Fluchtverhalten hätte er beinahe die Person, die sich darin befand über den Haufen gerannt.

Lauren bemerkte erstaunt, dass sich das verkniffene Gesicht des Commanders sofort aufhellte, als er erkannte, wer im Aufzug stand. Er riss der jungen Frau förmlich den Seesack aus der Hand und schulterte ihn.

„Cara... Commander McLachlan! Ich wusste nicht, dass sie heute zurückkommen!" rief er etwas lauter als nötig und erhielt einen amüsierten Blick der Anwältin als Antwort, der sich jedoch schnell in einen tadelnden verwandelte. Sie stemmte beide Arme in die Seite und sah ihren Partner vorwurfsvoll an.

„Sie hat sie am Kopf erwischt?!"

Harm fuhr sich verlegen mit einem Finger über die verblassende Narbe und bedeutete seiner Kollegin, ihm aus dem Aufzug heraus zu folgen. Mit einem Nicken verabschiedete er sich von Cantante, die noch mitbekam, wie der weibliche Commander feststellte: „ Man kann sie keine Sekunde alleine lassen, Squid!" bevor sich die Aufzugtüren vor ihr schlossen.

Harm lief vor der Anwältin zu ihrem Büro und wartete anschließend geduldig, bis sie den kleinen Raum aufgesperrt hatte. Er lud ihr Gepäck neben der Tür ab und folgte ihr anschließend ins Innere des Büros.

„Sie glauben gar nicht, wie froh ich bin, dass sie wieder da sind...", meinte er schließlich sichtlich erleichtert und handelte sich einen verwirrten Blick der Saiyajin ein.

„Ist es so schrecklich hier ohne mich?" lächelte sie schließlich, worauf Harm begann, verlegen an seinem Ohrläppchen zu zupfen.

„Haben sie den jungen Lieutenant gerade gesehen? Ich stehe so kurz davor, ihr den Hals umzudrehen. Und da sie nach mir hier die Beste sind, dachte ich, sie würden mich anschließend raushauen."

Harm schenkte ihr sein strahlendstes Lächeln und erhielt ein amüsiertes Schnauben als Antwort.

„Hier ist aber jemand sehr von sich überzeugt."

Beide brachen in heiteres Gelächter aus und bemerkten nicht, wie Jennifer Coates vor dem Büro Halt machte und neugierig der Unterhaltung lauschte.

„Wäre ich nicht so von mir überzeugt, wäre ich nicht der Beste! Also, würden sie meinen Fall übernehmen?"

„Jaja, gehen sie nur, Kolleginnen ermorden und lassen sie mich mit dem Papierkram alleine", grinste die Saiyajin und streckte die Hand nach der Narbe aus. Ihre Fingerkuppe strich sanft über das gerötete Gewebe über seiner Augenbraue.

„Dafür müssen sie mich allerdings vertreten, wenn ich Petty Officer Looney Tunes dafür vermöble, dass sie meinen Partner verunstaltet hat."

Harms Finger fuhren ebenfalls über diese Stelle, nachdem sie ihre Hand wieder gesenkt hatte.

„Das Ganze wird nie über die Artikel 32 Anhörung hinausgelangen. Auch wenn es schwer sein dürfte zu erklären, weshalb sie den Petty Officer zwei Wochen nach der Tat verprügelt haben", grinste er anschließend.

„Hmmm... Ich war zu der eigentlichen Tatzeit damit beschäftigt, einen Flugzeugträger zu kommandieren. Allerdings bin ich sehr nachtragend, und verteidige, was mir gehört." Cara hatte die junge Frau vor ihrer Tür ausfindig gemacht und sah ihr fest in die Augen, während sie diese Worte sprach, nur, um sich eine Sekunde später zu fragen, was sie da überhaupt machte.

Harm sah erneut ziemlich verlegen aus der Wäsche und zupfte wieder an seinem Ohrläppchen.

„Was ihnen gehört?"

„Hey, ich habe ihr Heck lebend aus dem Irak rausgeschleift, und sie schulden mir noch ein Abendessen. Ihr Hintern gehört noch ein ganzes Weilchen mir." Wieder beobachtete sie aus dem Augenwinkel den Yeoman des Admirals, die die Fäuste ballte und die Anwältin beinahe feindselig anstarrte. Schließlich drehte Coates auf dem Absatz um und ging den Flur hinunter. Harm bekam davon nichts mit und lachte leise auf.

„In dem Fall bekommen sie heute Abend ihre Spaghetti, okay?"

Cara sah ihn ernst an.

„Und sie bekommen ihr Gespräch."

**2100 Z-Zeit ( 16:00 Uhr EST)**

**provisorisches JAG-Hauptquartier**

**Washington D.C.**

Chegwidden war von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass ihnen die Angelegenheit mit Turner noch einigen Ärger bescheren würde. Weshalb sich der Anwalt im letzten Jahr so seltsam verhalten hatte, war ihm allerdings auch schleierhaft. Es konnte doch nicht nur daran liegen, dass Bud während der Untersuchung gegen den ehemaligen U-Boot-Mann Mist gebaut hatte, was zugegebenermaßen seiner Karriere ein wenig geschadet hatte. Aber damit konnte man nach so langer Zeit doch auch mal klarkommen, oder?

Der Admiral ließ seinen Blick über die drei Offiziere wandern, die vor ihm saßen. Sturgis starrte an A.J. vorbei auf die Wand, Cara wirkte etwas müde und gleichgültig. Harm hingegen, der auf dem Stuhl neben seiner Partnerin Platz genommen hatte sah verwirrt aus und schien nicht zu wissen, was er hier sollte.

„Also, Commander Turner. Raus mit der Sprache. Was sollte das Ganze?"

Turner straffte sich und sah dem JAG direkt in die Augen.

„Captain Keeter hat damit angefangen!"

A.J.'s Augen verengten sich und funkelten den Anwalt wütend an. Befand er sich hier in einem Kindergarten?

„Mit einem ‚der andere war's' können sie sich hier nicht herausreden! Ich will wissen, welcher Teufel sie geritten hat, sich auf der Brücke eine Flugzeugträgers, der noch dazu in einer ernst zu nehmenden Krise steckte derart unprofessionell zu benehmen?!"

Turner ließ seinen Blick zu der Saiyajin wandern, die mit einem gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck neben ihm saß.

„Der Copilot ihres Helikopters kam zu mir. Sie hat das Leben der Crew riskiert, um mit der defekten Winde Captain Keeter aus dem Wasser zu fischen, obwohl einer der Sanitäter ebenfalls erkrankt war. Anschließend hat sie den Copiloten auch noch bedroht. Ich wollte sie nur zur Rede stellen."

Chegwidden sah den farbigen Anwalt eine Zeitlang an, bevor er sich an die junge Anwältin wandte.

„Was sagen sie dazu, Commander McLachlan?"

Cara richtete ihre dunklen Augen direkt auf ihren CO.

„Lieutenant Milton hat mir ins Steuer gegriffen, als ich damit beschäftigt war, den Helikopter in geringer Höhe über dem Wasser zu halten, damit der Mann unten an der Leine Captain Keeter befestigen konnte. Er versuchte mehrmals, den Hubschrauber mit Gewalt hochzuziehen, was im Zweifelsfall den Tod des Captains und auch des Retters bedeutet hätte. Ich konnte ihn nur durch diese Drohung dazu bringen, endlich die Steuerung in Ruhe zu lassen, bevor wir alle abstürzten. Was den erkrankten Sanitäter betrifft: Er war damit einverstanden, erst die beiden Piloten zu retten."

Harm sah seine Partnerin erstaunt von der Seite an. Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass sich ihre Iris wieder pechschwarz verfärbt hatte. Dass es bei der Rettung so eng gewesen war, hatte man ihm allerdings vorenthalten.

„Und wie kam es zu der Schlägerei auf der Brücke?" wollte Chegwidden inzwischen wissen. Turner senkte den Kopf.

„Commander Turner stellte meine Kompetenz sowohl als Anwältin als auch als Pilotin in Frage. Das hat Captain Keeter scheinbar nicht gefallen. Beide haben ein paar Treffer gelandet, bis das Wachpersonal sie abgeführt hat."

„Sie haben uns verdammt noch mal wie ein paar Schwerverbrecher in die Brig werfen lassen!" brauste Turner neben ihr auf. Harm kannte mittlerweile den arrogant-gelangweilten Blick seiner Partnerin und war nicht mehr erstaunt, dass sie diesen nun gegenüber dem ehemaligen U-Boot-Mann einsetzte. Der Admiral baute sich hingegen vor ihm auf.

„Wozu sie auch jedes Recht hatte, Commander!"

Zum Erstaunen aller sprang der farbige Anwalt auf.

„Sie hatte nicht das geringste Recht dazu! Ich bin verdammt noch mal ihr Vorgesetzter!"

Chegwidden ging einen Schritt auf den Anwalt zu, und starrte ihn an.

„Zu dieser Zeit war sie die Kommandantin der Seahawk und hätte sie sogar über Bord werfen können, wenn ihr der Sinn danach gestanden hätte."

Harm entging nicht, dass sich die Mundwinkel der Anwältin bei diesen Worten kaum sichtbar nach oben zogen. Der Admiral stand inzwischen Nase an Nase mit seinem Anwalt.

„Und jetzt setzen sie sich wieder, Turner!" knurrte der JAG den aufgebrachten Afroamerikaner an, der prompt gehorchte und wieder auf seinen Stuhl plumpste.

„Was zu Hölle ist los mit ihnen? Erst diese unsinnigen Berichte über Captain Keeter, und dann die Schlägerei. Was soll das Ganze?"

Chegwidden setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und sah den dunkelhäutigen Anwalt erwartungsvoll an. Turner blickte herausfordernd zurück.

„Ich bitte sie, Admiral. Es war von Anfang an klar, dass Captain Keeter sie genauso wie jede andere Frau an Bord um den kleinen Finger gewickelt hatte. Und was die Schlägerei betrifft: Er hat immerhin mich angegriffen, was für mich nur eine Schlussfolgerung zulässt."

Drei neugierige Augenpaare blickten ihn nun an. Chegwidden stützte seine Ellbogen auf seinem Schreibtisch ab.

„Und die wäre?"

Turner blickte ihn triumphierend an.

„Die beiden haben was miteinander. Warum sonst sollte er mich wegen einer Frau, die er angeblich gar nicht kennt angreifen?"

Chegwidden sah Turner ungläubig an. Harm war seinerseits aufgesprungen.

„Cara kannte Keeter vor diesem Einsatz noch nicht einmal!" rief er empört aus. Turner warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu, wagte jedoch nicht, sich mit dem Ex-Piloten anzulegen. Erstens befand er sich hier immerhin im Büro seines CO, und zweitens hätte ihn Harm wohl in zwei Hälften zerbrochen, noch ehe er richtig auf den Beinen war.

„Und woher wollen sie das wissen? Ihr Piloten kommt schließlich ganz schön rum", meinte er statt dessen abfällig.

Der Ex-Pilot ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Immerhin war ihm nun klar, weshalb Keeter seinem ehemaligen Akademie-Kommilitonen eine geknallt hatte. Ein leises Knurren entrang sich seiner Kehle, ehe er etwas dagegen tun konnte.

„Und es erklärt auch, weshalb sie die Untersuchung nicht zu meiner Zufriedenheit ausgeführt hat. Immerhin hätte sie ihren Geliebten damit ans Messer geliefert."

„Was fällt ihnen eigentlich ein?!" Harm machte einen Schritt auf den Anwalt zu, wurde jedoch von einer starken Hand aufgehalten. Zwei schwarze Augen blickten ihn tadelnd an.

„Ich bin sehr wohl in der Lage, mich selbst zu verteidigen, Commander Rabb!"

„Na, da bin ich ja mal gespannt." Turner lehnte sich selbstzufrieden in seinem Stuhl zurück. Die junge Frau starrte ihn einfach nur aus ihren tiefschwarzen Augen an. Und je länger sie ihn ansah, umso unsicherer fühlte er sich. Irgendwie schien sie immer größer und gefährlicher zu werden, und das, obwohl sie noch nicht einmal aufgestanden war. Als sie schließlich leise anfing zu sprechen, war er sich sicher, dass diese Frau wirklich gefährlich war.

„Ich habe Captain Keeter an Bord der Seahawk kennen gelernt, an dem Tag, als ich, von ihnen angefordert dort ankam. Hätte ich ihn früher gekannt, wäre mir sicherlich auch bekannt gewesen, dass er und Commander Rabb auf der Akademie Zimmergenossen waren. Und er hätte gewusst, weshalb ich meine Goldwings nicht trage. Sie haben unsere Unterhaltung während des Abendessens mit Captain Leeland belauscht, also stellen sie sich nicht dümmer als sie sind."

Sturgis räusperte sich nervös, während die junge Frau im selben Tonfall fortfuhr.

„Und selbst wenn ich Captain Keeter zuvor gekannt hätte, so wäre meine Untersuchung genauso abgelaufen. Jede ihrer angeblich belästigten Frauen hat mir bestätigt, dass sie sich eher von ihnen als von Captain Keeter belästigt fühlten. Und sie haben sogar mir gegenüber ihre Abneigung gegenüber Piloten, ihren Kollegen und ihrem Einsatz als Bord-JAG geäußert. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere sagten sie: Kaum lächelt euch ein Pilot an, verliert ihr Weiber jeglichen Sinn für die Realität. Und kaum geht es um Harmon Rabb, kriegen alle Herzchen-Augen, während Leute, die mehr draufhaben als er, auf diesem Kahn hier verschimmeln dürfen, weil Admirals Liebling ja mal wieder an gebrochenem Herzen leidet und sein Leben nicht auf die Reihe kriegt!" zitierte sie den Anwalt.

Harm sog scharf die Luft ein und setzte sich wieder. Dass seine Mitarbeiter so von ihm dachten, hätte er nicht gedacht. Ein Seitenblick auf den etwas ertappt dreinblickenden Admiral sagte dem Anwalt, dass wohl auch etwas Wahres an der Sache war.

Chegwidden erhob sich schließlich von seinem Stuhl und wanderte an seinen ‚Denkplatz'.

„Sie denken also auch, es wäre am besten gewesen, ich hätte Commander Rabb auf die Seahawk versetzt?" meinte er endlich leise.

„Allerdings!" brummte Turner. Harm sah inzwischen auf seine Schuhe. Des Admirals Liebling? Wie kam Turner denn auf so etwas? Was zur Hölle ging Turner sein Leben an?

„Ist ihnen nicht der Gedanke gekommen, dieser Einsatz könnte ihrer etwas angeknacksten Karriere einen neuen Schub geben?"

Chegwidden drehte sich wieder zu seinen Anwälten herum und sah Turner fest in die Augen.

„Ich vergebe Aufgaben nicht nach Sympathie. Die Seahawk benötigte einen erfahrenen Anwalt in einem Kriegsgebiet. Und anstatt ihre Aufgabe zu erfüllen, und dem Kommandanten in heiklen Situationen mit Rat und Tat zur Seite zu stehen, starten sie lieber eine Ein-Mann-Vendetta gegen den Pilotenstand."

Der Anwalt wurde immer kleiner in seinem Stuhl, während der Admiral ihn von oben herab ansah.

„Sie sind bis auf weiteres suspendiert, Commander. Ich kann es mir zwar eigentlich nicht leisten, aber ich bin mir auch nicht sicher, was ihre Arbeit betrifft."

Die Saiyajin beobachtete, wie die Kinnlade des Anwalts in Zeitlupe nach unten klappte. Sie selbst konnte sich ein bisschen Schadenfreude nicht verkneifen. Dieser eingebildete Pinkel hatte einen kleinen Dämpfer verdient.

„Sie können jetzt gehen, Commander Turner. Wir werden das Ganze während einer Anhörung klären", entließ der JAG den suspendierten Anwalt, der daraufhin mit gesenktem Kopf das Büro des Admirals verließ.

Anschließend wandte sich A.J. an seine beiden Senioranwälte.

„Er wird uns während der Untersuchungen diesen Lebensmittelskandal betreffend fehlen, das ist ihnen doch hoffentlich klar", meinte er.

„Allerdings, Sir. Meiner Meinung nach wäre er jedoch auch keine große Hilfe gewesen. Er scheint irgend ein Problem zu haben, und Commander Rabb dafür verantwortlich zu machen. Und das wirkt sich negativ auf sein Urteilsvermögen aus", antwortete Cara mit einem ernsten Blick auf ihren Partner, der immer noch gedankenverloren seine Schuhe einer Inspektion unterzog. Der hob auf ein fragendes „Rabb?" des Admirals etwas verwirrt den Kopf.

„Ja, Sir?"

„Wofür könnte Turner sie verantwortlich machen wollen?"

„Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, Sir..."

„Ich hoffe, sie nehmen das, was Commander McLachlan gerade zitiert hat nicht zu ernst. Nichts davon stimmt. Bis auf die Sache mit den Herzchen-Augen vielleicht..."

Der Admiral schaffte es, seine ernste Miene beizubehalten, als Harm ihn erstaunt ansah. Was jedoch aus einem anderen Grund geschah, als der JAG dachte.

Was wusste der JAG schon von seinem Leben, und wie weit er davon entfernt war, es wieder auf die Reihe zu kriegen?

„Wenn sie es sagen, Sir..."

Nun sah Cara ihren Partner erstaunt an.

Sie hatte gerade einen Witz erwartet, in der Art, der Admiral habe damit gerade zugegeben, er sei der Beste.

Auch Chegwidden kniff die Augen zusammen, beschloss dann aber, nicht weiter darauf einzugehen.

„Nun ja. Turner war nicht der einzige Grund, weswegen ich sie herbestellt habe. Seit Colonel MacKenzie uns im August verlassen hat, habe ich es versäumt, einen neuen Chief of Staff zu bestimmen. Der ganze Zirkus um Palmer hat das alles ebenfalls verzögert, doch nun stehen die Fitness-Reports wieder an. Ich weiß, dass Papierkram nicht ihr Fall ist, Commander Rabb, aber sie sind nun mal nach mir der dienstälteste Offizier mit der meisten Erfahrung, und sie kennen jeden ihrer Kollegen."

Chegwidden sah seinen Anwalt erwartungsvoll an. Harms Züge wurden tatsächlich weicher.

„Wenn ich sie daran erinnern darf, Sir: Ich hatte diese Stellung schon einmal inne." Dass man ihn praktisch so gut wie degradiert hatte, nachdem er wieder zur Fliegerei zurückgekehrt war, während man Mac nach der Abmahnung sogar vorzeitig befördert hatte versetzte ihm wieder einmal einen kleinen Stich. Manchmal vermisste er die Gerechtigkeit in der Navy. Jeder andere, der auch nur eines der Dinge, die sich seine ehemalige Partnerin zu Schulden hatte kommen lassen getan hätte, wäre nicht nur seinen Job bei der Navy und seine Zulassung als Anwalt losgewesen, sondern hätte auch noch ein paar Jährchen in Leavenworth verbracht.

A.J. beobachtete das Mienenspiel des jüngeren Mannes und wusste genau, woran dieser jetzt dachte. Und er wusste auch, dass es an ihm lag, dass man Mac damals nicht stärker für ihre Vergehen bestraft hatte. War es Lindsey gewesen oder Webb? Egal, wer immer es auch war, er hatte recht gehabt: Sie waren damals alle mehr oder weniger in Mac verliebt gewesen, und hatten ihr deshalb so einiges durchgehen lassen...

„Nun ja, sie werden diese Aufgabe wieder übernehmen. Und da es momentan zeitlich ziemlich eng zugeht, wollte ich ebenfalls vorschlagen, dass sie sich den Posten für's erste mit Commander McLachlan teilen."

Die beiden Anwälte sahen einander an. Cara brach in ein verschmitztes Grinsen aus.

„Ich an ihrer Stelle würde zugreifen, Flyboy. Halber Papierkram und mein Elefantengedächtnis. Sie können dabei nur gewinnen."

Auch Rabb begann zu lächeln.

„Wenn sie an ihrer Sauklaue arbeiten, nehme ich das Angebot an, Squid!"

**2315 Z-Zeit (18:15 Uhr EST)**

**Provisorisches JAG-Hauptquartier**

**Washington D.C.**

„Jenny!?"

Jen Coates sah erstaunt von ihrer Arbeit hoch und entdeckte den Kopf Commander Rabb's, der verschmitzt durch ihren Türspalt schaute. Sie musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Er schob sich ganz durch die Tür und schloss sie leise hinter sich. Ehe sie sich versah, saß er auf der Kante ihres Schreibtisches und sah sie durchdringend an. Unsicher, was er von ihr wollte, nahm sie ihre Finger von der Tastatur und sah den hochgewachsenen Anwalt fragend an.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Sir?"

Er wirkte nicht mehr ganz so selbstsicher, und begann an seinen Nackenhaaren zu zupfen.

„Harm?"

„Ich weiß, ich sollte das eigentlich nicht fragen, aber: Hast du heute abend schon was vor?" Eines seiner 10.000 Watt- Lächeln folgte prompt der Frage.

Jen lächelte zurück. Vielleicht wollte er ja mit ihr seine Ernennung zum Chief of Staff feiern.

Ihr Lächeln verschwand wieder. Alleine diese Ernennung war noch ein Grund dafür, dass sie diese Affäre endlich beenden sollte. Der Mann würde immerhin ihre jährliche Bewertung schreiben!

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass das eine gute Idee ist?"

Oh Gott, was machte sie da nur? Er sah wirklich enttäuscht aus.

„Ich meine... du... du schuldest doch Commander McLachlan noch ein Abendessen...", stotterte sie und bemerkte erleichtert, dass sich seine Miene etwas aufhellte. Warum um alles in der Welt war es so schwer, ihm zu sagen, dass sie sich nicht mehr treffen konnten?

„Dir entgeht wohl gar nichts, hmm?" grinste er leise.

„Das ist mein Job, H..., Commander!" verbesserte sie sich schnell, als sich die Tür zu Chegwiddens Büro öffnete. Der Admiral sah ein wenig verwundert drein, als er seinen Topanwalt bei seinem Yeoman auf der Tischkante sitzen sah, dachte sich aber nichts weiter dabei. Rabb kannte den Petty Officer um einiges besser als die meisten hier. Warum sollten die beiden keine Freunde sein. Ihm entging allerdings der schuldbewusste Gesichtsausdruck seines Commanders, als dieser von der Tischkante sprang.

„Gut, dann muss ich nicht zu ihrem Büro laufen. Tun sie mir einen Gefallen, Rabb."

Harm sah seinen Vorgesetzten verwirrt an. Seit wann bat A.J. Chegwidden um Gefallen? Er konnte ihm alles befehlen, egal was es war.

„Natürlich, Sir."

„Schaffen sie McLachlan nach Hause."

„Sir?"

Natürlich war ihm nicht entgangen, dass die Saiyajin etwas müde wirkte. Aber wer würde das nicht, nach einem Flug um die halbe Welt?

„Sie haben sie gesehen, Rabb. Sie hatte keine ruhige Minute seit der Sache im Irak..."

Harm nickte. Und beschloss, seine Partnerin auf diese Sache mit ihren Augen anzusprechen.

„Ich habe ihr ohnehin heute noch ein Abendessen versprochen, Sir", meinte er, worauf Chegwidden „Hmm", machte, wieder in seinem Büro verschwand und sich Harm und Jen verwunderte Blicke zuwarfen.

„Du solltest gehen", flüsterte Jen schließlich und erntete erneut ein spitzbübisches Grinsen.

„Du bist ja nur froh, dass du dir heute Nacht das Bett nicht mit einem alten Seebären teilen musst", flüsterte er zurück. Mit ihrem finsteren Blick hatte er allerdings nicht gerechnet.

„Du machst es mir mit solchen Sachen nur unnötig schwer, meine Finger von dir zu lassen, so wie es sich gehört!"

„Ich weiß", stimmte er ihr leise zu. Und er wusste noch nicht einmal, weshalb er das tat.

„Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn wir uns eine Zeit lang überhaupt nicht sehen..."

Damit, dass er sich energisch vor ihr aufbaute, hatte die junge Frau nun ihrerseits nicht gerechnet.

„Wir werden nicht voreinander weglaufen, Jen!" Dazu war ihm die Freundschaft zu ihr zu wichtig.

„Das habe ich damit auch gar nicht gemeint. Ich meinte, wir sollten unseren Kontakt auf die Arbeit beschränken... und uns in unserer Freizeit vorerst nicht sehen..."

Auch wenn sie darüber schon zweimal gesprochen hatten – und es bisher nicht wirklich funktioniert hatte.

Harm ließ inzwischen den Kopf hängen. Immerhin hatte sie _vorerst_ gesagt, und nicht _gar nicht mehr_.

„Und wenn du realistisch bist... das mit uns beiden kann nicht funktionieren, Harm", fügte sie hinzu, mehr, um sich selbst zu überzeugen als ihn.

Er sah sie mit seinen graublauen Augen an und nickte kurz.

„Darf ich dich zumindest morgen abend noch zum Essen einladen? Schließlich bin ich heute so etwas wie befördert worden..."

Jen lief bei dem Gedanken an den Ausgang ihres letzten gemeinsamen Abendessens ein wohliger Schauer den Rücken hinunter, und sie sagte Ja, bevor sie auch nur an ein Nein denken konnte.

Und Harm hatte mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht ihren kleinen Vorraum verlassen, bevor sie einen Rückzieher machen konnte

&&&

Nachdem er seine eigenen Sachen aus seinem Büro geholt hatte, klopfte er nur kurz an ihre Tür und öffnete sie gleich darauf, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. Dass seine Partnerin mit einer Akte in der Hand vor ihrem Schreibtisch auf und ablief, nahm er zwar etwas verwirrt zur Kenntnis, beschloss aber, sie nicht darauf anzusprechen.

„Ihr Taxi ist da, Ma'am!", meinte Harm statt dessen mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht und erhielt einen erstaunten Blick als Antwort.

„Lassen sie mich raten: Der Admiral hat ihnen befohlen, mich nach Hause zu schaffen", schlussfolgerte sie schließlich, klappte jedoch die Akte zusammen und legte sie auf ihren Schreibtisch. Harm schnappte sich den Seesack, den er neben der Tür deponiert hatte und schulterte ihn.

„Und wenn sie brav mitkommen, schuldet er mir einen Gefallen", feixte er und stellte erfreut fest, dass sie ihren Kopf mal wieder amüsiert schieflegte, und dann wortlos an ihm vorbei ihr Büro verließ.

Auch die Fahrt im Fahrstuhl hinunter in die Tiefgarage brachten sie schweigend hinter sich, ebenso wie den Weg zu seinem Wagen.

Während Harm den Seesack im Kofferraum seines SUV verstaute, öffnete seine Partnerin die Tür auf der Beifahrerseite, nur, um sie gleich darauf wieder zu schließen.

„Harm."

Der Anwalt schloss die Heckklappe und sah fragend hoch.

„Ja?"

„Das sollten sie sich ansehen", meinte sie mit einem unergründlichen Gesichtsausdruck, worauf er den Wagen umrundete und sich in ihre Seite gesellte.

Seine Hand umkrampfte den Griff seines Aktenkoffers, als er erkannte, was ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte.

Drei tiefe Kratzer liefen über die ganze Beifahrerseite des SUV, vom Scheinwerfer vorne bis nach hinten zu den Rücklichtern. Er streckte seiner andere Hand aus und fühlte unter seinen Fingerspitzen, was er befürchtet hatte. Diese Kratzer konnte man nicht einfach rauspolieren.

„Die gehen bis auf's Blech...", meinte er leise.

„Haben sie irgend eine Ahnung, wer das gewesen sein könnte?" Die junge Frau widerstand der Versuchung, ebenfalls mit den Fingern über die Kratzer zu fahren, sondern sah ihren Partner betreten an.

Harm schüttelte lediglich den Kopf. Er hatte seinen Wagen doch erst vor ein paar Monaten reparieren lassen müssen. Und nun das.

„Commander Turner schien nicht gerade gut auf sie zu sprechen zu sein..."

Harm erwiderte ihren verzagten Blick, sagte jedoch nichts dazu. Warum sollte Turner seinen Wagen zerkratzen? Man konnte doch mit ihm reden, verdammt noch mal! Wenn er irgend etwas gegen ihn hatte, dann konnte er ihm das doch sagen!

„Hat man eigentlich denjenigen schon gefunden, der ihren Wagen kurz vor Weihnachten demoliert hat?" spann Cara ihren Gedanken inzwischen weiter. Wenn sie sich nicht täuschte, war Turner etwa um diesen Zeitpunkt herum auf die Seahawk versetzt worden.

„Warum sollte Turner so etwas tun?" Harm öffnete seiner Partnerin die Tür und stieg anschließend auf der Fahrerseite ein. Anstatt den Wagen zu starten, legte er seine Handgelenke auf das Lenkrad und starrte durch die Windschutzscheibe nach draußen.

„Was hätte er davon, meinen Wagen zu demolieren? Noch dazu, da ich nicht einmal weiß, was ich ihm eigentlich getan habe..."

Konnten eine eingeschlagene Heckscheibe, zerstochene Reifen und zerkratzter Lack denn wirklich als Genugtuung dienen?

„Sie sollten sich vielleicht in Zukunft von ihm fernhalten", meinte sie leise und sah ihn vorsichtig von der Seite an. Seine Kiefermuskulatur spannte sich an, seine Hände umklammerten das Lenkrad.

„Ich kann doch nicht von einem Kollegen... einem Freund von der Akademie annehmen...", begann er einen Satz, den er gar nicht zu Ende führen wollte. Cara sah ihn entschlossen an.

„Aber ich kann."

Es mochte Harmon Rabb vielleicht nicht passen. Allerdings hatte er nicht sonderlich viel zu melden, wenn sich eine seiner Partnerinnen als sein persönlicher Bodyguard verpflichtete.

„Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen, Cara."

„Ich weiß. Aber es kann ja nicht schaden, wenn noch jemand auf ihr Heck aufpasst. Ich verstehe nicht, wie so ein netter, charmanter Mensch wie sie so viele Feinde haben kann."

Als das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht wuchs, wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie etwas falsches gesagt hatte.

Harm drehte den Zündschlüssel und sah sie verschmitzt an.

„Seit wann finden sie mich denn nett und charmant?" Wenn das Bild, das er sich von der Saiyajin gemacht hatte auch nur annähernd stimmte, dann war das ein ziemlich großes Kompliment.

Allerdings war die Saiyajin auch um keine Antwort verlegen.

„Nur dann, wenn ich weiß, dass ich noch von ihnen bekocht werde, Navyboy!"

Der Anwalt setzte lachend seinen Wagen in Bewegung.

„Keine Sorge, ich werde ihr Essen nicht mehr als sonst vergiften."

Keiner von beiden bemerkten den dunkelbraunen Ford, der ihnen folgte, als sie aus der Einfahrt des Hauptquartiers auf die Straße bogen.


	7. Chapter 7

&&&

_(Anm.d.Aut: Ich sollte euch vielleicht vorwarnen. Ab hier war fast ausschließlich ‚Chasing Cars' von ‚Snow Patrol' angesagt... Ein wunderschöner Song, an dem ich mich bisher noch nicht satt gehört habe... allerdings macht er meine Schreiberei wohl etwas sappy.. Schätze, Anna hat mit ihrer Depri-Musik doch irgendwie recht...)_

Der abendliche Verkehr zog sich einmal mehr durch die Straßen Washington D.C.'s, von den Insassen der Fahrzeuge mehr oder weniger gelassen hingenommen. Irgendjemanden gab es immer, der glaubte, durch das bloße Betätigen seiner Hupe würde sich ein Verkehrsstau auflösen – vorausgesetzt, man drückte nur lange genug darauf. Den beiden Insassen in dem silbernen Lexus SUV machte es weniger aus, langsam hinter einem ebenfalls in dem zäh dahinfließenden Verkehr gefangenen Polizeiwagen herzufahren.

„Diese Typen waren höchstens Zwölf!" beschwerte sich Cara gerade, worauf Harm auflachte.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass die Navy seit neuestem Zwölfjährige ans Steuer einer Tomcat lässt, Cara!"

Irgendwo hinter ihnen hupte es wieder. Harm sah in den Rückspiegel. Der Wagen hinter ihm schien mehr Abstand zu lassen, als seinem Hintermann Recht war. Nun ja, nicht sein Problem.

„Ich bitte sie. Ich habe _Topgun_ zitiert, und alle sahen mich mit großen Augen an. Welcher Jet-Jockey, der was auf sich hält kennt bitte _Topgun _nicht? Captain Keeter hat sogar angefangen, _Danger Zone_ zu singen, und keiner wusste, wovon wir reden."

„Die armen Piloten", grinste der Anwalt. Keeter konnte keinen Ton halten, und wenn sein Leben davon abhinge.

„Es war gar nicht so schlecht. Seine Interpretation von _You've lost that lovin' feelin'_ war allerdings etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig."

„Ich hoffe für sie, er hat den Kniefall weggelassen."

„Ich habe das volle Programm gekriegt, als ein paar von den älteren Piloten dazu kamen", grinste seine Partnerin nun.

„Hat sich denn wenigstens dann einer der Jungspunde an diesen Meilenstein der Filmgeschichte erinnert?"

Der Ex-Pilot bemerkte erfreut, dass sich die Schlange vor ihm ein wenig zu lichten begann und beschleunigte etwas.

„Das nicht. Aber sie meinten, die Anmache wäre einfallsreich. Und dass sie sich die DVD vielleicht mal ausleihen."

„Tzk... und ich hab mir den Film wegen der Flugszenen angesehen."

Der Polizeiwagen vor ihm hielt an einer an einer Ampel, während die restlichen Autos lieber die Kreuzung verstopften. Versonnen hielt der Anwalt sein Auto an und sah dabei zu, wie eben jene Ampel auf rot schaltete. Einen fiesen Moment lang hoffte er, die Polizisten würden den Wagen vor sich irgendwie dafür belangen, dass er nun im Weg herumstand.

„Mein Bruder James hat mich dreimal reingeschleift... und seine Frau musste sich den Film mindestens genauso oft ansehen. Außerdem..."

Sie sah aus dem Augenwinkel die Lichter des Wagens hinter ihnen im Seitenspiegel näher kommen.

Und sie kamen verdammt schnell näher.

„Har...!"

Der dunkelbraune Ford krachte mit solch einer Wucht auf den SUV, dass die Airbags auslösten. Harm und Cara wurden in die Sitze gedrückt, nur um nach vorne in die Luftkissen zu fliegen, als der Lexus auf den Polizeiwagen geschoben wurde. Dieser rammte anschließend noch das Fahrzeug, das die Kreuzung verstopft hatte, und von allen Seiten her angehupt worden war.

Anschließend wurde es erst einmal totenstill.

Harm fühlte die schmalen, kleinen Hände der Saiyajin an seinem Oberkörper, als er noch nicht einmal wieder klar denken konnte. Sie richtete ihn wieder auf – die Hand auf seiner Wange kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor... Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er immer noch mit aller Kraft auf Bremse und Kupplung stand. Der Motor gab kein Geräusch mehr von sich, also konnte er auch loslassen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Harm?" Sie sah besorgt in seine weit aufgerissenen Augen.

Das war eine gute Frage. Keine Ahnung, ob alles in Ordnung war. Nach einigen Sekunden war er sich zumindest sicher, dass ihm nichts wehtat. Das war doch schon mal ein gutes Zeichen, oder? Und so, wie es sich anfühlte, war auch noch alles da, wo es hingehörte. Er atmete erleichtert aus, bis ihm klar wurde, dass man das von seinem Auto nicht behaupten konnte.

Cara kniete auf ihrem Sitz und hatte ihre linke Hand immer noch auf seiner Brust, die rechte an seiner Wange. Warum zur Hölle sagte er denn nichts?

„Harm?!"

„Es geht mir gut", antwortete er endlich, worauf sie ihn losließ und er den zusammengefallenen Airbag von sich schob.

„Bei ihnen alles okay?" wollte er eine Sekunde später wissen. Himmel, sie hatten gerade einen Verkehrunfall gehabt!

Cara nickte.

„Vielleicht sollten wir nach den anderen sehen, und einen Krankenwagen rufen", meinte sie, während sie sich wieder normal hinsetzte und am Türgriff zog.

Die Beifahrertüre rührte sich keinen Millimeter.

Auf Harm's Seite ließ sich die Tür hingegen ohne Probleme öffnen. Der Verkehr um sie herum war inzwischen vollständig zum Erliegen gekommen, die ersten Schaulustigen starrten bereits auf den aus seinem zerstörten Wagen kletternden Anwalt.

Der Fahrer des Wagens, der die Kreuzung blockiert hatte, war ebenfalls aus seinem Fahrzeug gestiegen und hatte sein Handy am Ohr. Auch die beiden Polizisten verließen ihr Fahrzeug. Einer der beiden begann, die Schaulustigen dazu anzuhalten, weiterzufahren, während der Zweite an seinem Funkgerät hing.

Aus dem dunkelbraunen Ford war noch niemand ausgestiegen.

Der Polizist, der eben noch in sein Funkgerät gesprochen hatte, schloss zu Harm, der immer noch neben seinem demolierten Auto stand auf und sah dabei zu, wie Cara auf der Fahrerseite aus dem Wagen kletterte.

„Sind sie in Ordnung, Mr...?"

„Rabb", meinte Harm abwesend und starrte weiter auf das Auto, das ihn von hinten gerammt hatte. Cara gesellte sich mit seinem Aktenkoffer in der Hand und ihrem Seesack über der Schulter zu ihrem Partner.

„Es riecht nach Benzin."

Harm sah auf die Pfütze unter seinem Auto und nahm seiner Partnerin seinen Aktenkoffer ab.

„Der Tank hat's wohl auch nicht überlebt." Wenigstens war der Motor ausgegangen, und sie mussten keine Angst haben, dass alles in die Luft flog.

„Mit ihnen auch alles klar, Mrs. Rabb?"

Cara winkte den Polizisten mit einem „Ja, ja", ab und sah ihren Partner fragend an. Der Unfallverursacher gab immer noch kein Lebenszeichen von sich.

„Wir sollten mal nachsehen", meinte sie schließlich. Harm nickte lediglich und ging die kurze Strecke zu dem dunkelbraunen Ford, der sich in das Heck seines Lexus gebohrt hatte.

Der Fahrer war über dem Lenkrad zusammengesunken, als der Anwalt nahe genug am zerstörten Fenster war, schlug ihm eine Alkoholwolke entgegen.

Harm zog an der Fahrertüre und bekam sie schließlich mit Hilfe des Polizisten auf. Als sie den Fahrer schließlich in seinem Sitz aufrichteten, entfuhr dem Ex-Piloten ein entsetztes Keuchen.

„Sturgis!"

Der Police-Officer sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Sie kennen den Mann?"

„Er ist einer meiner Kollegen..."

Turner's Augen flatterten, und schließlich öffnete er sie.

„Nach dem Tag heute war ich wohl einer ihrer Kollegen...", stöhnte der dunkelhäutige Navy-Offizier und versuchte, auszusteigen. Harm wollte ihn zurückhalten.

„Langsam! Wir wissen nicht, ob sie verletzt sind!"

Turner schnaubte ihn wütend an.

„Sparen sie sich ihre Ratschläge, Mr. Superanwalt. Wegen ihnen ist es doch erst dazu gekommen."

Rabb nahm seine Hand von dem U-Boot-Mann und stemmte sie in die Seite.

„Sie sind betrunken, Sturgis."

Der Afroamerikaner schaffte es tatsächlich, alleine aus seinem Wagen zu steigen. Sein Blick fiel auf Cara, die sich, ebenfalls die freie Hand in die Hüfte gestemmt im Hintergrund hielt.

„Scheinbar nicht betrunken genug. Was macht die Schlampe hier?" lallte er in ihre Richtung.

„Reißen sie sich zusammen, Turner!" knurrte Rabb und warf ebenfalls einen Blick auf seine gleichgültig wirkende Partnerin. Sie stand immer noch scheinbar unbeteiligt neben dem SUV.

Turner grinste Harm hämisch an.

„Sieht so aus, als habe ich den falschen Piloten in ihrem Bett vermutet..."

Harm baute sich vor dem kleineren Mann auf.

„Jetzt hören sie mir mal zu...!"

„Oh nein!" unterbrach ihn Sturgis. „Sie werden mir zuhören!"

Dieses Mal machte der suspendierte Anwalt einige schwankende Schritte auf Harm zu und versuchte zumindest, einschüchternd zu wirken.

„Es ist die Hölle, immer mit dem großen Harmon Rabb verglichen zu werden! Egal ob nun in der Arbeit, oder wenn einem die Frau, die man liebt ins Gesicht sagt, man solle doch ein bisschen mehr wie sie sein!" knurrte er den Ex-Piloten, der etwas verwirrt dreinblickte an.

„Alles, was Bobbie je gesagt hat, fing mit Harm hier, Harm da an. Und anstatt sie auf diesen verfluchten Flugzeugträger zu schicken, muss man natürlich mich damit beauftragen..."

„Ich werde mir das nicht anhören! Ich kann nichts dafür, dass man sie ausgewählt hat. Zumal der Admiral mit dem Schub für ihre Karriere Recht hatte!" Harm drehte sich von Turner weg. Cara hatte eine Hand auf ihre Muskulatur zwischen Hals und Schulter gelegt und war dabei, die Stelle zu massieren. Scheinbar hatte sie Schmerzen...

Der Polizist neben ihm legte plötzlich seine Hand an seine Waffe. Turners Stimme hinter ihm wurde schrill.

„Ich habe noch mehr zu sagen, Rabb! Und sie werden sich alles davon anhören!"

Als sich der Anwalt langsam wieder umdrehte, sah er sich zum zweiten Mal innerhalb von wenigen Wochen einer Waffe gegenüber. Harm hob die Hände.

„Sturgis..."

„Sie soll vom Wagen weggehen!" bellte der Afroamerikaner und winkte mit seiner Dienstwaffe in Richtung der Anwältin. Cara gesellte sich folgsam zu ihrem Partner und dem Polizisten und sah Harm entnervt an. Harm erwiderte ihren Blick.

Turner dirigierte sie von den Autos weg.

„Glauben sie, irgendeine Frau wartet ein halbes Jahr auf einen Mann?" fragte Turner.

„Da fragen sie den Falschen, Turner." Harm starrte seinem Akademie-Kollegen direkt in die Augen.

„Tja, Varese war nicht dazu bereit. Dafür setzt man ihnen mal wieder einen süßen Hintern vor die Nase!" knurrte Sturgis.

„Cara ist meine Partnerin, verdammt noch mal!"

Turner spannte den Schlagbolzen seiner Waffe.

„DAS KÖNNEN SIE JEMAND BLÖDEREM ERZÄHLEN!" schrie der alkoholisierte U-Boot-Mann den hochgewachsenen Anwalt an. Harm versuchte mal wieder instinktiv, sich vor seine Partnerin zu manövrieren. Zu seinem Erstaunen ließ sie es dieses Mal jedoch zu. Er konnte fühlen, wie sie ihren Seesack abstellte und hinter seinem Rücken ihre Arme verschränkte.

„Halten sie sich bereit", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr.

Bereit wofür?!

„IMMER DER GENTLEMAN, NICHT WAHR, RABB!!!"

Cara hinter seinem Rücken fing leise an, zu zählen.

„Eins."

„IMMER DER ÜBERFLIEGER, DER BESSER SEIN MUSS ALS DIE ANDEREN!"

„Zwei."

„DER GOLDENBOY DER NAVY UND SCHOSSHÜNDCHEN DES ADMIRALS!"

Harm knirschte mit den Zähnen. Hätte Turner keine Waffe, dann...

Hinter ihm sagte Cara flüsternd: „Drei."

Der schrottreife SUV explodierte in einem hellen Feuerball. Harm, der Polizist und Sturgis wurden von der Druckwelle von den Beinen gerissen.

Turner fühlte noch dazu plötzlich den schraubstockartigen Griff einer Hand in seinem Genick, während er entwaffnet wurde. Er versuchte, die Person abzuschütteln, die auf ihm saß, konnte jedoch keines seiner Glieder bewegen.

„Ich an ihrer Stelle würde still liegen. Ihr mickriges Leben ist schneller vorbei, als sie denken", flüsterte ihm eine kalte Frauenstimme ins Ohr.

„Was fällt ihnen eigentlich ein?! Ich bin ein hochdekorierter...", keuchte der Anwalt, plötzlich sonderbar nüchtern, wurde jedoch wieder von der jungen Frau unterbrochen, die sein Gesicht auf den Asphalt drückte.

„Sie sind ein Arschloch. Und ich bin Expertin im Umbringen von Arschlöchern", knurrte sie in sein Ohr.

Das glaubte er ihr unbesehen. Seine Gegenwehr erstarb.

Der Druck auf seinen Hals wurde kurz noch ein wenig stärker, bevor die junge Frau wieder locker ließ.

Harm und der Polizist rappelten sich hoch, wobei der Polizeibeamte eindeutig erstaunter aus der Wäsche sah als der Navy-Offizier. Schließlich hatte sich der Mann so weit gesammelt, dass er zu der Frau und dem überwältigten farbigen Anwalt gehen konnte, um dem Pechvogel Handschellen anzulegen.

Harm ließ seinen Aktenkoffer liegen und half seiner Partnerin hoch. Beide hatten Kratzer und Schmutz im Gesicht. Im Hintergrund kamen sowohl die Feuerwehr als auch ein herbeigerufener Krankenwagen angefahren. Irgendwo klickte ein Fotoapparat.

Die beiden Anwälte bekamen davon nichts mit. Harm strich seiner Partnerin einige wirre Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Sie haben mir mal wieder das Leben gerettet", flüsterte er.

**2302 LOCAL**

**Nördlich der Union Station**

**Washington D.C.**

Cara folgte Harm wortlos in seine Wohnung. Mittlerweile fühlte sie sich nur noch erschöpft, der Schlafmangel der letzten Wochen schlug gebündelt zu. Der Anwalt ließ ihren Seesack neben seiner Tür fallen, worauf Cat erschrocken vom Kratzbaum sprang und sich unter der Couch verkroch. Ebenso schweigend half Harm seiner Partnerin aus ihrer Uniformjacke und bedeutete ihr, es sich im Wohnzimmer gemütlich zu machen. Sie schenkte ihm einen schiefen Blick. Eine Halskrause, mit der man es sich gemütlich machen konnte, musste erst noch erfunden werden. Tom hob müde sein Köpfchen und blinzelte in ihre Richtung. Nach einem Gähnen vergrub er sein Näschen jedoch lieber wieder zwischen seinen Pfoten und schlief weiter. Während sich Cara auf dem Sofa niederließ, wanderte Harm, ebenfalls etwas steif, zu seinem Kühlschrank, und kam mit einer Pizzaschachtel sowie zwei Cola light zu der jungen Frau in seinem Wohnzimmer.

Schweigend aßen beide den kalten Rest der vegetarischen Pizza. Ebenso still saßen sie anschließen nebeneinander.

Cara sah konzentriert auf ihre zerkratzen Hände und die schwarzen Flecken auf ihrer Uniformbluse. Aus dem Augenwinkel betrachtete sie die Kratzer im Gesicht ihres Partners. Schließlich wurde ihre Haltung zu unbequem, und sie lehnte sich auf der Couch zurück.

Harm räusperte sich.

„Irgendjemand von uns beiden sollte vielleicht etwas sagen."

„Haben sie noch mehr Feinde? Könnte ich vielleicht eine Liste haben?" fragte sein Gegenüber leise.

Die Mundwinkel des Ex-Piloten zogen sich amüsiert nach oben. Als Cara nicht darauf reagierte wurde ihm klar, dass sie das durchaus ernstgemeint hatte.

„Warum habe ich das Gefühl, sie beschützen zu müssen?" fragte sie kaum hörbar und senkte ihre Augen.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete er ebenso leise.

„Ich weiß es nicht", wiederholte er etwas lauter und erhob sich von seinem Sofa. Er begann, in seinem Wohnzimmer auf und ab zu laufen.

„Ich mache doch nur meinen Job! Wie jeder verdammte andere Militäranwalt in diesem Land! Warum sieht mein Leben wie ein Actionfilm aus?" Konnte er nicht wenigstens ein Happy End wie bei den meisten Actionfilmen haben und am Schluss das Mädchen kriegen?

„Das fragen sie mich? Ich komme mir manchmal vor, als würde ich in Akte X feststecken, und ich BIN der verdammte Alien!" Sie kam etwas mühsam von der Couch hoch und nahm sich einen Apfel aus seiner Obstschale. Harm ließ sich auf einen Küchenstuhl fallen.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass mich ein Kollege einmal derart hassen könnte, dass er versucht, mich zu erschießen...", meinte er schließlich und sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie das Obst mit kleinen Bissen verschlang.

„Ich hätte auch nie gedacht, dass ich mal ein Auto in die Luft sprengen muss, um meinen Partner zu retten. Das mit ihrem SUV tut mir übrigens leid."

Harm schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie dürfen jederzeit mein Auto in die Luft jagen, wenn sie damit irgend jemandem das Leben retten können." Sie wusste gar nicht, wie froh er war, dass sie eben jener verdammte Alien war.

„Wenn ich nur daran denke...", fuhr er fort, wurde aber energisch unterbrochen.

„Ich will gar nicht daran denken, Harm! Ich hätte Turner eher umgebracht, als dass ich zugelassen hätte, dass er ihnen etwas antut."

„Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass ihre Tarnung auffliegt?"

Cara ließ sich neben ihm auf einen Stuhl fallen.

„Ich bin ja auf die Gesichter morgen gespannt, wenn wir beide mit Halskrause antanzen", wechselte die Saiyajin das Thema und musste ebenso wie der Anwalt grinsen.

„Das Ding macht mich immerhin noch mal um zwei Zentimeter größer", meinte Harm lachend.

„Aber es hilft nicht gegen die Nackenschmerzen", beschwerte sich die Saiyajin. Harm sah sie mitfühlend an.

„Warum dachte der Polizist eigentlich, ich wäre ihre Frau? Er hat sich gar nicht mehr davon abbringen lassen", fragte sie schließlich.

„Er hat sie am Anfang mit Mrs. Rabb angesprochen, und sie haben nicht widersprochen..."

„Das hab ich gar nicht mitgekriegt."

„Ich sollte ihnen vielleicht bei dieser Gelegenheit erzählen, dass ihr Mechaniker mich für ihren Ehemann hält", beichtete nun Harm und erhielt einen erstaunten Blick als Antwort.

„Der Termin war doch für McLachlan..."

„Hmm. Und Mr. McLachlan soll seiner Frau ausrichten, ihr Mechaniker wüsste Käufer für die Corvette..."

&&&

Jen Coates hatte es doch nicht zu Hause ausgehalten. Sie hatte extra lange im Büro herumgetrödelt, aber irgendwann war auch der letzte Bleistift gespitzt, und die letzte Akte eingeordnet. Später hatte sie sich zu Hause damit beschäftigt, ihre Wäsche zu bügeln und zu falten. Das Fernsehprogramm anschließend zeigte mal wieder nur Mist.

Irgendwann fand sie sich dann in ihrem Auto wieder, nördlich der Union Station, vor Harm's Appartementgebäude. Es war schon fast halb Zwölf Uhr nachts, was sie annehmen ließ, dass Commander McLachlan mittlerweile schon wieder weg sein musste.

Er konnte scheinbar auch nicht schlafen, da noch immer Licht in seiner Wohnung brannte.

Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen, stieg aus ihrem Wagen aus und lief die Treppen hoch. Er würde sie schon verstehen... nach ihrem Gespräch am Abend würde er sie bestimmt nicht wegschicken...

Sie hatte ihren Arm gerade gehoben, um zu klopfen, als sie aus dem Inneren der Wohnung eine empörte Stimme hörte. Eine empörte weibliche Stimme.

„Ich werde die Stingray ganz sicher nicht verkaufen!"

„Ich sollte meiner Frau ja auch nur ausrichten, dass er einen Käufer wüsste. Ich werde ihr sicher nicht einreden, dass sie die Corvette verkaufen soll..."

Das war eindeutig Harm's Stimme. Jen's Arm hing wie betäubt in der Luft, während im Inneren Gelächter zu hören war.

_Seiner Frau???_

„Außerdem glaube ich, dass sie eher etwas Schlaf gebrauchen könnten, als einen Käufer für ihr Auto, Mrs. Rabb", grinste es inzwischen drinnen.

„Ach, sind wir seit neuestem unter die Hellseher gegangen, Mr. Rabb? Und warum bin ich eigentlich Mrs. Rabb, und sie nicht Mr. McLachlan?"

„Haben wir das nicht nach der Hochzeit so entschieden?"

Wieder lachten die beiden in der Wohnung.

Jen Coates ließ ihren Arm sinken.

Sie hatte sich nicht nur der Fraternisierung mit einem Vorgesetzten, einem Offizier schuldig gemacht. Wie es aussah hatte sie auch noch Ehebruch begangen!

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich so altmodisch bin", lachte Commander McLachlan inzwischen...

Oder Rabb?

Tränen schossen Jen in die Augen.

Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass Harm diese Art von Mann war...

Sie drehte auf dem Absatz um und verließ das Gebäude wieder. Erst an ihrem Auto angekommen wagte sie wieder, zu atmen. Die junge Frau fiel in ihren Fahrersitz und ließ erst einmal ihren Tränen freien Lauf.

Das erklärte zumindest den Blick, den ihr Commander McLachlan in ihrem Büro zugeworfen hatte, als sie meinte, sie würde ihr Eigentum verteidigen...

Vielleicht war es ja nicht das erste Mal, dass der Commander aus der Spur ging.

Coates wischte sich ihre Tränen von den Wangen.

Wann hatte der Commander überhaupt Zeit gehabt, zu heiraten? Hatten die beiden sich nicht erst kurz vor Weihnachten kennen gelernt?

Immerhin war nach der Sache mit Mac sein Launenspiegel ziemlich schnell gestiegen, als Commander McLachlan auf der Bildfläche erschienen war...

Vielleicht sollte sie ihn einfach fragen, bevor sie noch mehr ins Spekulieren geriet.

Schniefend stellte Jen fest, dass es in ihrem kompletten Auto mal wieder kein Taschentuch gab. Sie ließ den Motor an und wischte sich mit ihrem Ärmel über die Nase.

Was hatte sie sich da nur eingebrockt...

**1230 Z-Zeit (07:30 Uhr EST)**

Dienstag, 06.04.2004 **Provisorisches JAG-Hauptquartier**

**Washington D.C.**

Mit einem Ächzen stieg Harm Rabb auf der Beifahrerseite der dunkelroten Corvette Stingray aus. Cara verzog ebenfalls das Gesicht, als sie sich aus dem niedrigen Sportwagen hochhieven musste, und alles, ausgehend von ihrem Nacken zu ziehen begann.

„Ich glaube, ich gehe morgen zu Fuß", jammerte der Ex-Pilot auf dem Weg zum Fahrstuhl, und fuhr zum wiederholten Mal mit seinem Zeigefinger unter die Halskrause, die man ihm verpasst hatte. Da flog man als Kampfpilot 9G-Kurven und überstand das ganze unbeschadet – und dann krachte einem im täglichen Berufsverkehr ein Irrer hinten aufs Auto, und er kam sich vor wie ein Invalide...

„Ich schließe mich an... oder wir rufen uns ein Behindertentaxi..." Herrgott, es war so lächerlich. Normalerweise wären beide mit ihrem Schleudertrauma zu Hause geblieben. Die momentane Situation ließ das allerdings nicht zu. Harm musste seinen Mordfall noch beenden, Cara hatte die Sache mit der Seahawk, Keeter und Turner, wobei den Fall mit Turner wahrscheinlich jemand anderes übernehmen würde.

Nicht zu vergessen die Überprüfung der Lebensmittellieferanten.

Was im großen und ganzen bedeutete: Sie konnten es sich nicht leisten, krank zu feiern.

„Tut ihnen auch alles weh, Cara?" Harm blickte etwas verzweifelt auf das Display im Fahrstuhl, hauptsächlich, weil er seinen Kopf nicht drehen konnte, ohne, dass der Rest des Körpers sich mitdrehte.

„Fragen sie nicht. Ich glaube, mein Stolz würde eine ehrliche Antwort nicht unbeschadet überstehen..."

Und wieder hatte die Saiyajin eine Nacht kaum geschlafen. Und sie hatte gedacht, das würde aufhören, wenn sie ihrem ‚langweiligen' Juristenberuf nachging...

&&&

A.J. Chegwidden erwartete seine beiden Senioranwälte bereits. Man hatte ihn mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett geklingelt, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass einer seiner Anwälte ausgeflippt war, und versucht hatte, einen anderen Navy-Offizier und dessen Ehefrau, ebenfalls Marineoffizier umzubringen. Seine erste Sorge galt Bud und Harriet, das einzige Ehepaar, bei dem beide Partner in der Navy dienten.

Er würde sicher niemals zugeben, wie sehr ihm seine Gesichtszüge entgleist waren, als man ihm erklärte, es würde sich um Mr. und Mrs. Rabb handeln.

Er erwartete eine Erklärung. Sowohl von seinen beiden Anwälten, als auch von dem untersuchenden Beamten der Washingtoner Polizei, die Turner's Wohnung durchsucht hatten, nachdem dieser Rabb auf offener Straße erschießen wollte.

Der JAG lehnte also an seinem Schreibtisch und sah sich das Häufchen Elend, das die beiden abgaben an. Die weißen Halskrausen hatten bei ihrer Ankunft die Blicke des Stabs auf sich gezogen. Mit jeder Sekunde, die sein Blick auf den beiden ruhte verfestigte sich sein Beschluss, sie anschließend wieder nach Hause zu schicken und sie erst wieder antanzen zu lassen, wenn die Kratzer verheilt waren.

Der Detective der Polizei war schnell mit seiner Befragung fertig. Man hatte Harm's Fliegerhandschuhe und einige andere Sachen aus seinem Auto bei Turner gefunden. Dieser machte noch nicht einmal einen Hehl aus seiner Abneigung gegenüber dem Ex-Piloten, sondern hatte sogar damit geprahlt. Alles in allem hatte er es nun wirklich geschafft, seine Karriere selbst zu zerstören.

Nachdem sich der Polizist verabschiedet hatte, konnte sich nun endlich der Admiral mit seinen Anwälten beschäftigen.

Harm rutsche auf seinem Stuhl herum, Cara saß einfach nur still da und sah geradeaus. A.J. ging hinter seinen Schreibtisch und ließ sich auf seinem Stuhl nieder.

„Wie konnte es nur so weit kommen?" fragte er schließlich und sah, wie Harm zusammenzuckte. Der JAG fuhr sich mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Wie konnte ich nur Turner's Probleme derart übersehen?"

Harm's verletzter Blick zeigt ihm, dass sich der jünger Mann das selbe fragte.

„Ich weiß es nicht", flüsterte er und fing die Finger der Saiyajin, die in diesem Moment seine Hand drückte. A.J. kniff erstaunt die Augen zusammen. Eine derart unterstützende Geste von Cara?! Sie schien auch nichts dagegen zu haben, dass Rabb sie nicht losließ.

„Es hätte mir doch auffallen müssen, dass etwas mit ihm nicht gestimmt hat... wir waren immerhin einmal Freunde..." Harm versuchte, seinen Kopf hängen zu lassen, landete jedoch nur mit seinem Kinn auf Schaumstoff. A.J. riss sich von den verschränkten Händen seiner Anwälte los. Der Schock saß scheinbar wirklich tief.

„Das hat Bud heute auch schon zu mir gesagt, und er hat wie sie wissen live und in Farbe mitgekriegt, wie Commander Turner Menschen, mit denen er Probleme hat behandelt." Chegwidden schüttelte den Kopf. Roberts hatte ausgesehen, als hätte man versucht, seinen besten Freund umzubringen.

Wenn er genau darüber nachdachte, hatte man das auch getan...

Es klopfte an der Tür, auf Chegwiddens ‚Herein' kam Coates mit einigen Akten und der Morgenzeitung herein. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf die beiden Commander, bevor sie den Raum wieder verließ.

A.J. nahm die Zeitung vom Stapel und sah seine beiden Offiziere erneut prüfend an.

„Fahren sie nach Hause. Wir werden uns hierüber noch einmal unterhalten, wenn ihnen nicht jeder einzelne Knochen im Körper wehtut. Ihr Mordfall kann noch warten, Rabb, und darüber entscheiden, wer auf die Seahawk geht muss ohnehin ich alleine." Mehr Tagesordnungspunkte hatten sie für das Briefing an diesem Tag sowieso nicht gehabt.

Während Harm darauf einen erleichterten Gesichtsausdruck machte, dachte Cara nur daran, dass sie sich wieder in die Corvette zwängen mussten, um nach Hause zu kommen

„Sie fahren", meinte sie humorlos, während sie sich aus ihrem Stuhl hochdrückte und den Anwalt mit der anderen Hand auf die Beine zog.

Auf Harm's schmerzverzerrten Blick hin war es der Admiral, der entschied: „Sie werden gefälligst den Fahrdienst bemühen!"

&&&

Jen hatte die Luft angehalten, bis sie wieder an ihrem eigenen Schreibtisch war. Über Nacht hatte sie sich eingeredet, dass nichts an dem, was sie durch Harm's Wohnungstür gehört hatte dran war. Und nun musste sie die beiden Händchenhaltend im Büro des Admirals wiederfinden!

Die Geschichte von dem Autounfall hatte sich ja mittlerweile herumgesprochen...

Gott, vielleicht hat es den beiden ja die Augen geöffnet, und sie würden zu ihrer Ehe stehen!

Und sie befände sich mittendrin.

Eine Ehebrecherin...

„Coates!" ertönte die Stimme des Admirals über die Gegensprechanlage und sein Yeoman sah erschrocken hoch.

Oh Gott, bitte, hoffentlich hatten sie ihm nicht davon erzählt...

Er würde sie wahrscheinlich gleich von den Wachsoldaten abführen lassen...

Er...

„Coates?"

Nur zögerlich drückte sie auf den Knopf.

„J-ja, Sir?"

Gleich würde er sie zu sich in den Raum holen...

„Besorgen sie einen Wagen, der Rabb und McLachlan nach Hause bringt. Anschließend findet das Meeting statt."

Jen starrte fassungslos auf ihr Telefon. Er hatte ihr nicht gesagt, wie enttäuscht er von ihr war...

„Coates? Haben sie mich gehört?"

„Na-natürlich, Sir. Ich werde mich gleich darum kümmern!"

Nachdem Chegwidden die Verbindung unterbrochen hatte, bestellte sie den Wagen. Wenige Minuten später verließen die beiden Anwälte das Büro des Admirals.

Coates teilte ihnen mit, dass das Auto am Haupteingang auf sie warten würde und musterte die beiden beim Verlassen ihres Vorraumes.

Commander McLachlan wirkte sehr blass.

Harm geleitete sie mit seiner Hand an ihrem Rücken durch die Tür.

Jen biss die Zähne zusammen und unterdrückte die Tränen, die sich wieder in ihr hochkämpften.

Wie um Himmels willen sollte sie das überleben?

A.J. fand seinen Yeoman auf die Tür starrend vor und fragte sich, ob er mal wieder etwas verpasst hatte.

„Petty Officer?"

Jen sah ihn erschrocken an.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Auf den warmen Blick, mit dem der JAG sie bedachte, hätte sie beinahe wirklich angefangen, zu weinen.

„Es geht mir gut...", meinte sie mit belegter Stimme und erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl.

A.J. sah sie zweifelnd an.

„Wirklich!" schob die junge Frau hinterher und sah ihn etwas selbstsicherer an. Nach einem Blick auf die Wanduhr fügte sie hinzu: „Sie werden zum Briefing erwartet, Sir."

&&&

Lauren Cantante hatte sich wie erwartet wieder freiwillig gemeldet, kaum dass Chegwidden ausgesprochen hatte, der neue Bord-JAG der Seahawk werde Ende der Woche erwartet.

Er setzte sich seufzend und sah die junge Frau direkt an.

„Meiner Meinung haben sie für diese Aufgabe noch nicht genug Erfahrung, Lieutenant." Dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wen er eigentlich schicken sollte, und sich seit Tagen deswegen das Hirn zermarterte, wusste niemand. Cantantes eingeschnappter Blick überraschte ihn nicht.

Was ihn jedoch unvorbereitet traf war, dass Jen Coates inzwischen eine Lösung für ihr Problem mit Harmon Rabb gefunden hatte.

„Ich hätte einen Vorschlag zu dem Thema, Sir", meinte sie aus dem Hintergrund.

„Und der wäre?"

„Ich habe wie sie wissen während meiner Zeit auf der Seahawk mit Lieutenant Roberts zusammengearbeitet. Ich könnte auch Lieutenant Cantante unterstützen..."

„Sie werden sich in einem Kriegsgebiet befinden, Petty Officer."

„Bei allem Respekt, Sir... schlimmer als damals kann es gar nicht werden", meinte sie mit einem Seitenblick auf Bud, der seine Hände auf dem Tisch ruhen ließ und sie etwas gequält anlächelte.

Chegwidden ließ seinen Blick zwischen Cantante, die noch nicht so recht zu wissen schien, was sie von Coates' Angebot halten sollte zu dem jungen Petty Officer wandern.

Immerhin waren es nur ein paar Wochen... die Seahawk würde noch ein paar Tage im Hafen liegen und neue Vorräte aufnehmen. Cantante musste schließlich ihre Erfahrung auch irgendwo machen können...

Und er brauchte seine besten Leute hier, um mit dem Lebensmittelskandal fertig zu werden.

Der JAG nickte langsam.

„Gut."

Cantante setzte ein triumphierendes Lächeln auf.

Jens Miene blieb unbeeindruckt.

Fragte sich nur, was sie im Anschluss tun sollte, um Harmon Rabb aus ihren Gedanken zu verdrängen.

Es klopfte an der Tür des Konferenzraumes. Ein verunsicherter Petty Officer streckte seinen Kopf durch den Spalt und suchte mit seinen Augen den Admiral.

„Sir, der SECNAV ist am Telefon... es klingt sehr dringend."

A.J. erhob sich seufzend. Wenn es so dringend war, hatte der gute Mann wahrscheinlich mal wieder die Hälfte der Leute in der Schreibstube mit seinem Gebrüll zu Tode erschreckt.


	8. Chapter 8

**1500 LOCAL**

**Nördlich der Union Station**

**Washington D.C.**

„Wer von uns beiden ist eigentlich auf die saublöde Idee gekommen, wir könnten ja die Fitness-Berichte erledigen, wenn wir schon sonst nichts zu tun haben?"

Harm sah erstaunt von seinem Laptop auf, als er die Stimme seiner Partnerin vom Boden seines Appartements kommen hörte. Sie lag dort flach ausgestreckt auf dem Rücken, Tom auf ihrem Bauch. Der Anwalt unterdrückte bei diesem Bild die mal wieder aufkeimende Sorge um seine Partnerin.

„Ich glaube, das waren sie, nachdem nichts Anständiges im Fernsehen kam. Ihre Theorie, das Fernsehen sei das einzig Gute am Kranksein hat einen riesigen Schönheitsfehler."

„Ich weiß, die Menschen, die das Programm machen. Ich frage mich, wo die die ganzen Behämmerten für ihre Talkshows auftreiben. Die Menge, die dabei verbraten wird lässt mich nichts Gutes für ihre Rasse hoffen, Sailor", stichelte die Saiyajin, ohne einen einzigen Muskel zu bewegen. So, wie sie gerade lag, tat nichts weh, und so könnte das gerne auch noch eine Weile lang bleiben.

„Sie haben den Apparat erst ausgeschaltet als sie gemerkt haben, dass sie die Folge von Spongebob schon dreimal gesehen hatten", frotzelte der Seemann zurück und schwang seine langen Beine von der Couch. Eigentlich war ein Telefongespräch mit dem Admiral schuld gewesen, dass die Arbeitswut in ihnen durchbrach. Diesen hatte der SECNAV nach dem Genuss seiner Morgenzeitung nämlich zur Schnecke gemacht.

Wer zur Hölle konnte auch wissen, dass eines der Fotos, die nach dem Unfall gemacht wurden, die beiden Anwälte zeigte, als Harm seiner Partnerin gerade auf die Beine geholfen hatte und ihr Haar zurückstrich... Und dass irgend ein Blödmann das Foto auch noch an die Presse verkauft hatte, die prompt wieder irgend etwas von einem _Schönen Paar_ darunter geschrieben hatte...

_(Anm.d.Aut.: Das Bild gibt's übrigens wirklich. Ich hab mich mal 7 Stunden an den Computer gesetzt und was gebastelt... aber wer's sehen will, muss mir schon schreiben fiesgrins)_

Harm nahm mit einem lauten Geräusch des Klettverschlusses seine Halskrause ab und widerstand dem Verlangen, seine Nackenmuskeln zu dehnen.

„Sogar sie hatten die Folge schon mal gesehen. Und sie haben gar keinen Fernseher", grummelte es von seinem Fußboden.

„Cara, was zum Teufel machen sie da unten?"

„Ich bewundere ihre Wohnzimmerdecke", bekam er als Antwort. Zu seinem Erstaunen erhob sich seine Partnerin mühelos in eine sitzende Position und nahm einen protestierend zappelnden Tom in den Arm.

„Sie haben Schmerzen."

Der Anwalt sah sie bei seiner Feststellung vorsichtig an, und bemerkte, wie ihre Gesichtszüge hart wurden.

„Können sie nicht endlich mal damit aufhören?" fragte sie leise und starrte zurück. Harm erhob sich von der Couch und lief in Richtung Küche.

„Ich werde genauso wenig aufhören, mir Sorgen zu machen, wie sie es sein lassen, sich für mich in Gefahr zu bringen."

Tom, überhaupt nicht davon begeistert, dass er immer noch festgehalten wurde, begann, in den Arm der Anwältin zu beißen und flüchtete schließlich zu Cat auf den Kratzbaum. Cara sprang in einer kurzen Bewegung auf, während Harm seine Arme auf seiner Kücheninsel abstützte.

„In die ich sie erst bringe... sie sollten sich schnellstmöglich nach einem neuen Partner umsehen, wenn das so weiter geht..."

„Fangen sie jetzt wieder an, in Selbstmitleid zu zerfließen?"

Ihre harten Worte ließen ihn herumfahren. Cara hatte ihre Arme in die Seite gestemmt und sah ihn aus unergründlichen schwarzen Augen an.

„Palmer, die Sache im Irak, Turner! Ich zerfließe verdammt noch mal nicht in Selbstmitleid, sondern stelle fest, dass ich eine Gefahr für meine Mitmenschen bin!" herrschte er sie an. Wieder einmal musste er sich erst ins Gedächtnis rufen, wen er da vor sich hatte, als sie auf seinen lauten, unfreundlichen Ton hin nicht vor ihm zurückwich.

„Wenn, dann sind diese Irren eine Gefahr für die Menschheit. Das einzige, was sie sich vorwerfen können, ist, sie nicht rechtzeitig ausgeschaltet zu haben, das ist alles."

„Und wie hätte ich wissen sollen, dass sie es auf mich abgesehen hatten? Palmer sollte in Leavenworth sein, das im Irak konnte nun wirklich niemand voraussehen, und Turner war mal einer meiner Freunde, verflucht!"

Cara sah ihn immer noch an, ohne auch nur zu blinzeln. Dieser Blick – er machte wohl nicht nur ihn unsicher. Und er ließ ihn noch einmal darüber nachdenken, was er gerade gesagt hatte.

„Sie wollten mir wohl gerade klar machen, dass ich nichts dafür kann...", stellte er schließlich leise fest. Sie sagte immer noch nichts.

„Herrgott, ich mag ihnen vielleicht damit auf die Nerven gehen, aber ich mache mir nun mal Sorgen!" rief er in die anhaltende Stille hinein und bekam immer noch keine Antwort.

„Könnten sie vielleicht mal was sagen? Sagen sie mir, ich soll die Klappe halten. Wissen sie, dieser Blick gibt mir wirklich das Gefühl, ich sollte den Mund halten... Cara?"

Ihre Mundwinkel waren während seines Geredes kaum sichtbar nach oben gewandert.

Schließlich grinste sie wirklich.

Es war verdammt schwer, ein ernstes Gesicht beizubehalten, wenn er so vor sich hinplapperte.

„Ihr Menschen redet viel zu viel."

Harm sah seine Partnerin erstaunt an.

„Es kann nun mal nicht jeder nur mit einem Blick ausdrücken, was er will... geschweige denn versteht jeder, was sie von ihm wollen", meinte er und füllte seinen Wasserkocher am Spülbecken. Er hatte bereits zwei Tassen geholt und die Teebeutel hineingehängt, als ihm auffiel, dass sie immer noch verdächtig still war. Als er sich wieder zu der Saiyajin umdrehte, beobachtete ihn die Saiyajin immer noch, die Hände in die Seite gestemmt.

„Sagen sie mir wenigstens, dass es nicht allzu schlimm ist..." drängte er sie leise, während er in einem seiner Küchenschränke zu kramen begann. Irgendwo hatte er noch Kekse, das wusste er. Sein Blick folgte dem der Saiyajin, und tatsächlich fand er das Gesuchte in einem der Hängeschränke.

Sie versuchte, trotz Halskrause ihren Kopf schiefzulegen. Harm konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Okay, es geht auch ohne zu sprechen..."

„Gut. Meine Kopfschmerzen sind auch so schon nervig genug, ohne, dass sie ständig ihre Klappe offen haben..."

„Cara...!"

_(Okay, die Snow Patrol-Phase ist vorbei. Bin mittlerweile bei einer seltsamen Mischung aus Placebo und Take That aber nur das neue Lied Patience... alles andere von denen gefällt mir nicht, sowie den Pussycat Dolls, Rammstein und allem, was ich an Melodic Metall besitze angelangt... jupp, ich hab wirklich nen seltsamen Musikgeschmack...)_

**1430 Z-Zeit (09:30 Uhr EST)**

Montag, 12.04.2004 **Provisorisches JAG-Hauptquartier**

**Washington D.C.**

Harmon Rabb hatte seit Tagen schlechte Laune. Was dazu geführt hatte, dass der Admiral etwa eine halbe Stunde mit einem ähnlich schlechten Launenspiegel hinterher hinkte. Was wiederum dazu führte, dass sich sein Aushilfs-Yeoman mittlerweile überlegte, ob er nicht den Job wechseln sollte, die Anwälte einen großen Bogen um beide Büros machten und in der Schreibstube einmal ausnahmsweise ziemlich leise und konzentriert gearbeitet wurde.

Dass man beiden nicht ganz aus dem Weg gehen konnte, war allen klar. Trotzdem drückten sich Bud Roberts, Selene Bova und irgendeine Sekretärin vor Commander Rabb's geschlossener Tür herum und sahen aus, als würden sie gleich anfangen, Strohhalme zu ziehen, wer als erster hineinmusste. Alle drei zuckten zusammen, als Cara McLachlan um die Ecke bog.

Die Anwältin war die einzige, die sich nicht von den beiden Brummbären abschrecken ließ. Wenn man jedoch den momentanen Launenspiegel des Admirals als Nullpunkt nahm, so war der ihre bereits bei einem negativen Wert angelangt.

„Gibt es einen Grund, dass sie hier mehrmals am Tag untätig herumlungern?" fragte sie prompt säuerlich die beiden Offiziere und die junge Frau, die sich an ihre Papiere klammerte.

„Der Commander hat mich mit einer Recherche beauftragt", antwortete Bova leise und drückte ebenfalls einen Aktenordner an ihre Brust. Cara's scharfer Blick wanderte weiter zu Bud.

„Er hatte mich um diese Akten gebeten..."

„Ich brauche nur ein paar Unterschriften!", flüsterte die Sekretärin dazwischen.

„Und warum klopfen sie dann nicht und gehen rein?" Die Saiyajin verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. Sie hatte es so satt, dass alle vor dem übellaunigen Commander, und auch dem grundlos grummeligen Admiral kuschten.

„Nun ja... Sie wissen doch, wie der..."

„HERRGOTT NOCH MAL! SIND WIR HIER IM KINDERGARTEN?! Sie sehen alle aus wie erwachsene Menschen. Was zur Hölle soll ihnen der Commander denn tun? Geben sie das her!" Die Anwältin nahm den Dreien ihre Akten ab und schubste die Tür zum Büro des Commanders auf.

Harm Rabb saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und starrte auf seinen Bildschirm. Was nicht bedeutete, dass er angestrengt arbeitete. Vielmehr brachte er in den letzten Tagen nicht sonderlich viel zustande, sondern dachte zum wiederholten Mal darüber nach, dass Jen nun doch vor ihm weggelaufen war. Und sich noch nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht hatte, ihm mitzuteilen, dass sie die nächsten 6 Wochen auf der Seahawk damit verbringen würde, Kindermädchen für Lt. Nervensäge zu spielen.

Er sah erschrocken hoch, als seine Tür aufflog, Cara McLachlan hereinplatzte und die Tür mit so viel Schwung zuschmiss, dass er glaubte, das Gebäude wackeln zu spüren.

„Was zur Hölle fällt ihnen ein?!" brauste er auf, sie jedoch stürmte auf seinen Schreibtisch zu und baute sich vor ihm auf.

„Recherche von Bova!"

PLATSCH!

„Akten von Bud!"

PLATSCH!

„Unterschrift!!!"

Mit einem erneuten lauten PLATSCH landete auch der dritte Stapel auf seinem Schreibtisch, während ihn die Saiyajin wütend anfunkelte. Harm starrte immer noch auf die Akten, als sie schon wieder fast bei der Tür war.

„Und wenn ihnen der Sex mit Coates so sehr fehlt, dann holen sie sich gefälligst eine Nutte von der Straße und lassen ihre schlechte Laune nicht an uns aus!"

Sein Kopf ruckte herum. Durch die Tür, die sie gerade öffnete konnte er Bud und Bova sehen, dann fiel sie mit einem derartigen Krachen ins Schloss, dass eines seiner Bilder von der Wand fiel.

&&&

Als es fünf Minuten später leise an ihrer Tür klopfte, war sie nicht im geringsten überrascht, dass Rabb seinen Kopf durch einen Spalt schob und sie vorsichtig ansah.

„Kann ich hereinkommen?"

Sie hob lediglich ihren Kopf von der Aufgabe, einen Block in ihre Aktentasche zu packen, was Harm als ‚ja' interpretierte und die Tür leise hinter sich schloss.

Dann stand er erst einmal eine Weile unschlüssig herum. Cara war inzwischen damit fertig, ihre Tasche zu packen und sah den Anwalt fragend an.

„Sie wissen, dass dieser Typ vom Gesundheitsamt in 10 Minuten seinen Vortrag hält?"

Rabb hob seinerseits seinen Koffer, während er verlegen an ihr vorbei starrte. Cara legte schließlich ihren Kopf schief und stemmte ihre Arme in die Hüfte.

„Wollen sie mir irgend etwas sagen, Commander?"

Der hochgewachsene Anwalt begann, an seinem Ohrläppchen zu zupfen. Cara betrachtete den Mann einige Sekunden, hob dann jedoch ihre Tasche auf und begann, ihr Büro zu verlassen.

„Ich habe jetzt wirklich keine Zeit für ihr peinlich berührtes Getue!"

Er drückte die Tür, die sie gerade geöffnet hatte wieder zu.

„Und wie würden sie darauf reagieren, wenn man ihnen etwas Ähnliches an den Kopf werfen würde, wie sie gerade mir?"

Cara stemmte erneut ihre Hände in die Seite.

„Wollen sie es jetzt auch noch leugnen? Verkaufen sie mich nicht für dumm, Harmon Rabb. Sie mögen allen anderen etwas vorspielen können, mir aber nicht."

Trotz seines Versuchs, die Tür weiter geschlossen zu halten, zog die Saiyajin sie mühelos auf und verließ an ihm vorbei ihr Büro.

„Wir sind noch nicht fertig!" rief ihr ein wütender Harmon Rabb hinterher, worauf Bud, der gerade ebenfalls sein Büro verließ, um zu dem Vortrag zu gehen wieder umkehrte und in dem Raum verschwand. Es reichte schon, einem von beiden gegenüber zu stehen. Wenn sich die beiden in die Haare kriegten, musste er nicht unbedingt dabei sein. Cara verlangsamte noch nicht einmal ihre Schritte, sondern ging zielstrebig auf den Fahrstuhl zu.

„Was mich betrifft sind wir fertig."

Ein junger Petty Officer sprang dem Anwalt erschrocken aus dem Weg, als dieser der Anwältin folgte und ebenfalls in den Fahrstuhl einstieg.

Gerade, als sich die Türen hinter ihnen schlossen, kam Chegwidden auf den Gang. Wozu zur Hölle hatte man einen Yeoman, wenn sich dieser immer vor ihm versteckte?

„RABB?!"

„Comm... Commander Rabb ist gerade in den Fahrstuhl gestiegen, Sir...", informierte ihn der eingeschüchterte Petty Officer. Der Admiral mochte zwar nicht so groß und muskulös sein wie der Commander... das hieß allerdings nicht, dass er weniger furchteinflößend war...

Chegwidden knurrte lediglich.

„MCLACHLAN?!"

„Sie ist ebenfalls..."

Ein lauter Alarmton schnitt dem jungen Mann das Wort ab. Wie es aussah, war der altersschwache Fahrstuhl mal wieder steckengeblieben.

&&&

Cara's Faust ließ die Holzvertäfelung des alten Aufzugs splittern, kaum dass sie wieder einigermaßen stabil auf ihren Beinen stand. Harm's Blick ließ darauf schließen, dass er seinem Ärger am liebsten auf eine ähnliche Art und Weise Luft machen würde, jedoch lieber auf eine erneute gebrochene Hand verzichtete.

„Diese scheiß verdammten...!" Die Saiyajin schmiss ihre Tasche in die gegenüberliegende Ecke der kleinen Kabine und ballte ihre Hände erneut zu Fäusten.

Harm rückte einen Schritt von ihr ab, als sie begann, mit dem Fuß aufzustampfen und die Kabine ein kleines Stück nach unten ruckte.

„Cara...", machte er leise und bekam einen wütenden Blick ab.

„Es geht bestimmt gleich weiter..."

Hoffentlich ging es bald weiter.

Ihre Fingerknöchel knackten, als sie erneut die Fäuste ballte.

Sie machte ihm Angst.

„Cara..."

„Halten sie die Klappe, Seemann, oder ich garantiere für nichts!" brachte sie gepresst hervor.

Wie zum Teufel sollte man nicht überkochen, wenn sich alles gegen einen verschwor? Wenn man als einzige die Courage besaß, sich sowohl einem übellaunigen Admiral als auch einem schmollenden, verlassenen Flyboy zu stellen – stellvertretend für alle im Büro??!!

Sie fixierte das Panel mit den Knöpfen und ignorierte den Anwalt, der sich in die am weitesten entfernte Ecke zurückgezogen hatte.

Nach einigen Minuten hatte sich ihre Atmung wieder normalisiert, und auch der wütende, rote Farbton in ihrem Gesicht war einigermaßen verschwunden.

Die Saiyajin straffte ihre Gestalt und machte sich daran, ihre Tasche wieder aufzusammeln.

„Jetzt weiß ich, was sie damit meinten, ich würde nicht in ihrer Nähe sein wollen, sollten sie mal stinksauer sein", meinte Harm leise und erhielt einen ernsten Blick.

„Das ist alles nur ihre Schuld, also hören sie auf mit diesem scheinheiligen Gefasel!"

Harms Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen, während er seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Ja, schiebt es ruhig alle immer auf mich. Ich bin schuld, egal woran", fauchte der Anwalt und erhielt ein Schnauben seiner Partnerin als Antwort.

„Ich führe mich hier schließlich nicht auf wie ein liebeskranker Teenager, der gerade von der Miss Frühlingsball verlassen wurde und den ganzen Tag ein Gesicht zieht, als hätte sie seine Männlichkeit gleich mitgenommen!"

„Was bilden sie sich eigentlich ein? Wie... wie können sie es wagen, mit derartigen Anschuldigungen um sich zu werfen?!"

Cara machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und sah dem Ex-Piloten direkt in die Augen.

„Ich habe eine sehr gute Nase, Harmon Rabb. Und nach dem Unfall letzte Woche hat es in ihrer Wohnung sehr deutlich nach zwei Dingen gerochen: Nach Sex, und nach Petty Officer Coates. Coates ist nun auf der Seahawk und sie sind so umgänglich wie eine entsicherte Handgranate. Muss ich wirklich weiterreden?"

Harm sah sie lediglich mit großen Augen an.

„Sie... sie haben nichts gesagt...?" brachte er schließlich mühsam heraus und bekämpfte den Kloß, der sich in seinem Hals bildete.

Kalte grüne Augen blickten ihn an.

„Es geht mich nichts an, welches Flittchen sie v..."

„Commander McLachlan!" Sie mochte sauer auf ihn oder alles mögliche sein. Deswegen musste ihre Sprache allerdings nicht unbedingt in der Gosse landen, wenn sie von Coates sprach. Sie schnaubte jedoch nur herablassend und fixierte ihn weiterhin.

„Okay. Es ist mir vollkommen egal, wen sie in ihr Bett zerren. Wenn sie mir allerdings auf die Nerven gehen, und das tut zur Zeit der ganze verdammte Kasten hier, weil sich keiner traut, Commander Grump und Admiral Grumpier gegenüberzutreten, dann ist es mir nicht mehr gleichgültig. Es liegt in meinen Genen, auszuradieren, was mir auf die Nerven geht. Verstehen sie nun mein Dilemma?" meinte sie mit einem ironisch-wütenden Grinsen im Gesicht und beobachtete ihn, als ihre Warnung endlich ankam.

Er starrte sie noch eine Weile an, und ließ dann den Kopf hängen. Schließlich straffte er jedoch seine Gestalt wieder.

„Es tut mir wirklich schrecklich leid, dass meine Probleme ihnen auf die Nerven gehen", knurrte er sarkastisch und starrte sie nun aus seinen blauen Augen an.

Sein Problem war, dass die Saiyajin nicht im geringsten daran dachte, den Blickkontakt zu brechen. Er war es schließlich, der seinen Blick senken musste.

„Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich machen soll", gab er nach einiger Zeit leise zu.

Der Aufzug setzte sich mit einem Rucken wieder in Bewegung. Die Saiyajin drehte ihm den Rücken zu und starrte auf die Aufzugtüren.

„Das ist ganz einfach. Wenn es nur um Sex ging, dann hört es irgendwann einmal von selbst wieder auf", antwortete sie in einem gleichgültigen Tonfall.

„Und wenn es nicht nur um den Sex ging? Wenn... wenn es... mehr... ist?" fragte er leise und hoffte, sie würde irgendwie darauf reagieren. Ihm einen Ausweg aufzeigen. Ihm klarmachen, dass er Jen nicht nur benutzt hatte. Ihm zeigen, dass es IHR nicht so egal war, wie sie ihn glauben machen wollte.

Die Anwältin jedoch bewegte keinen Muskel.

Der Lift hielt an.

Cara blickte auf ihr eigenes, hartes Gesicht, das sich im matten Edelstahl der Türen spiegelte.

„Dann haben sie ein Problem", sagte sie sachlich zu ihrem Spiegelbild und trat vor dem Anwalt aus den sich öffnenden Türen.

**1500 Z-Zeit (10:00 Uhr EST)**

**Provisorisches JAG-Hauptquartier**

**Washington D.C.**

„Der Terminus Lebensmittelvergiftung bezeichnet durch verdorbene, vergiftete oder anderweitig belastete Nahrung ausgelöste Beschwerden, Krankheiten oder Todesfälle. Die Lebensmittel können dabei durch Bakterien, Pilze und Parasiten, durch deren Stoffwechselgifte, durch Prionen, durch Kontamination mit giftigen Chemikalien, Schwermetallen, durch Fehler bei der Produktion, oder sogar mit Absicht vergiftet worden sein." Der junge Wissenschaftler vom Gesundheitsamt betätigte eine Taste seine Notebooks, und Bilder unterschiedlicher Bakterientypen wurden an die Leinwand in dem größten Konferenzraum, den sie in dem Gebäude hatten auftreiben können geworfen.

Chegwidden warf seinen beiden Senioranwälten einen Blick aus dem Augenwinken zu. Cara starrte geradeaus auf die Leinwand, Harm saß daneben, den Bleistift in der Hand, um sich Notizen zu machen. Schließlich wanderte der Blick des jüngeren Mannes jedoch aus dem Fenster. Der Admiral verkniff sich ein Seufzen. Turner hatte scheinbar wirklich geschafft, den Ex-Piloten zu verunsichern... Wie er ihm allerdings beibringen sollte, dass nichts an den Anschuldigungen des dunkelhäutigen Seemannes dran war, war dem Ex-SEAL noch schleierhaft.

Ihr Dozent fuhr inzwischen damit fort, sie über die Ursachen einer Lebensmittelvergiftung aufzuklären.

„Die Vielzahl der Lebensmittelvergiftungen geht allerdings auf mikrobielle Vergiftung zurück. Beispiele für mikrobielle Lebensmittelvergifter sind Salmonellen, Staphylokokken, Clostridien oder Bacillen. Diese gelangen durch unsaubere Arbeitsflächen, Werkzeuge oder auch mangelnder Hygiene der Arbeiter in die Nahrungsmittel. Was nicht weiter schlimm ist, wenn es sich nur geringe Mengen handelt, und die Lebensmittel hinterher anständig gekühlt, bzw. erhitzt werden. Problematisch wird es erst, wenn die Bakterien die Möglichkeit haben, sich zu vermehren und ihre Toxine zu bilden, beziehungsweise Entzündungen hervorzurufen."

Wieder erschien ein Bild, diesmal mit der Überschrift _Salmonella typhimurium._

„Bei _Salmonella typhimurium _handelt es sich um den Erreger einer meist tödlich verlaufenden, fieberhaften Darminfektion bei Vögeln und Säugetieren, ausgelöst durch kontaminierte Lebensmittel. Diese Bakterien gelten als einer der Hauptauslöser der Salmonellenenteritis, also einer Lebensmittelvergiftung beim Menschen."

Der junge Mann schaltete zur nächsten Abbildung seines Vortrages.

„_Clostridium botulinum_ und _Clostridium perfringens_ werden ebenfalls sehr häufig in Nahrungsmitteln, die eine Lebensmittelvergiftung verursacht haben gefunden. _C. botulinum_ produziert Botulinumtoxin, den meisten hier wohl besser bekannt unter dem Namen Botox®, eines der stärksten Gifte, die es gibt. Die ersten Erscheinungen der als Botulismus bezeichneten Vergiftung treten nach 5-15 h auf und umfassen in der Regel Übelkeit, Kopfschmerzen und Mundtrockenheit. Nach einigen Stunden folgen erste Muskellähmungen. Insbesondere die Lähmung der Augenmuskulatur und die Lähmung der Nackenmuskulatur sind deutliche Hinweise auf Botulismus. In diesem Stadium der Vergiftung kann eine Bekämpfung mit Antitoxin noch möglich sein. Der Tod tritt durch Atemlähmung ein."

Ein weiteres Bild erschien auf der Leinwand und zeigte eine aufgeblähte Konservendose.

„Begünstigt werden kann die Bildung des Toxins durch geringen Salzgehalt und Lagertemperaturen von mehr als 5 °C, wobei letzteres bei Konserven in der Regel gegeben ist. _C. botulinum_ stellt zudem hohe Nährstoffansprüche und benötigt daher ein komplexes Nährmedium. Klassischerweise gefährdet sind demnach Fleisch- und Fischkonserven, aber auch schwachsauere Frucht- oder Gemüsekonserven. Ein wichtiges Indiz bei Konserven ist die Bombage: Die Konservendeckel wölben sich durch den entstandenen Innendruck nach außen. Entweichende Gase beim Öffnen eingemachter Produkte deuten ebenfalls auf eine Vergiftung hin, was in den meisten Fällen auch mit einem abartigen Geruch einher geht."

Nach einigen sehr detaillierten Bildern, was die Bakterien mit Fleisch und anderen Nahrungsmitteln anrichten konnten (was, wie Chegwidden amüsiert feststellte, sogar seine hartgesottene Saiyajin etwas blass um die Nase werden ließ), kam der junge Mann zum Ende seines Vortrages.

„Im Großen und Ganzen ist es sehr einfach, derartige Kontaminierungen zu vermeiden. Hygiene am Arbeitsplatz und richtige Lagerung, beziehungsweise Zubereitung der Lebensmittel sind ausschlaggebend. Ich bedanke mich für ihre Aufmerksamkeit."

Chegwidden erhob sich während des verhaltenen Beifalls von seinem Stuhl, nahm den Platz des Redners ein und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Ein leicht grüngesichtiger Bud Roberts erklärte seiner ebenfalls etwas blassen, neben ihm sitzenden Kollegin, dass er nie wieder etwas essen würde, während viele erklärten, ab sofort Vegetarier zu werden.

Rabb und McLachlan schienen in eine Diskussion vertieft zu sein.

„Ich frage mich, wer das noch kocht, wenn das Fleisch so aussieht", meinte Harm gerade und schüttelte sich. Cara seufzte.

„Was heißt, dass wir uns den Koch der Seahawk auch noch vorknöpfen müssen..."

„Und die Leute, die für die Lagerung zuständig sind..."

Der Anwalt lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und sah auf seinen Vorgesetzten, der sich räusperte, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Anwesenden zu bekommen.

Das roch nach Überstunden.

Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und bildete damit unbewusst ein Spiegelbild seiner Partnerin, die mit einem ähnlich stumpfen Gesichtsausdruck auf den Admiral blickte, der gerade verkündete, wie die Überprüfung jedes einzelnen, mit der Navy zusammenarbeitenden Konzern ablaufen sollte.

Das roch nach jeder Menge Überstunden.


	9. Chapter 9

**1500 Z-Zeit (09:00 Uhr CST)**

**Montag, 26.04.2004**

**Meatcarne Inc.**

**Port Sealy, Texas**

Harm Rabb stieg aus dem Leihwagen aus und setzte erst einmal seine Mütze auf. Cara, die auf der Beifahrerseite aus dem Auto stieg, tat es ihm gleich und sah sich den riesigen Mastbetrieb von außen an. In den letzen Wochen hatten sie sehr viele dieser Rinderfarmen gesehen, meist in Begleitung der beiden Kontrolleure vom Gesundheitsamt, die man ihnen zur Seite gestellt hatte. Der Wagen von Gordon Bates und seiner Kollegin Linda Myers hielt nur wenige Meter hinter ihrem Ford. Die beiden waren weitaus weniger erstaunt gewesen über die Größe der Mastbetriebe, bestand ihre eigentliche Aufgabe doch darin, dafür zu sorgen, dass die Tiere so gut wie nur möglich zum geringsten Preis versorgt wurden, ohne dass der Tierschutz darunter litt.

Die beiden Anwälte hingegen sahen zum wiederholten Mal erstaunt auf die 75 Mastbuchten, in denen bis zu 100.000 Rinder untergebracht waren, die riesigen Futtersilos, die künstlich angelegten Weiden und den Güterbahnanschluss.

Ohne viele Worte stiegen die beiden Militäranwälte wieder in ihren Wagen und erhielten ein Kopfschütteln von den beiden Mitarbeitern des Gesundheitsamtes.

Harm ließ den Wagen an und sah noch einmal auf die riesigen Weiden, auf denen sich die Tiere in großen Herden aufhielten.

„In diesem Land gibt es fast 400.000 Mastbetriebe für Rinder. Sollen wir uns jeden einzeln ansehen?" meinte er mürrisch. Cara würdigte ihn keines Blickes. Seine Laune hatte sich seit ihrem Streit vor zwei Wochen zwar gebessert, er war aber immer noch kaum zu ertragen, wenn er einen schlechten Tag hatte.

Er wusste genau, dass sie sich lediglich die Schlachthöfe, die Fleisch an die US Navy lieferte ansahen. Und er wusste auch, dass die Meatcarne Inc. einer der wenigen Mastbetriebe war, der auch einen Schlachthof betrieb. Hinter ihnen bog auch das Fahrzeug der Mitarbeiter des Gesundheitsamtes auf die breite Zufahrtsstraße ein, die auf den Mastbetrieb führte.

Sie kamen unangekündigt. In so manchem Schlachthof, den sie bisher inspiziert hatten, war nach dem Vorzeigen ihrer Ausweise eine geschäftige Hektik ausgebrochen, wobei meist die Chefs versuchten, die beiden Kontrolleure und die Anwälte in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln.

Harm warf einen Blick auf seine Kollegin, die stur geradeaus aus dem Fenster sah.

Es schien ihr nicht einmal etwas auszumachen, dass man ihr hasserfüllte Blicke hinterher warf, nachdem sie erst der Leitung des Schlachthofes über den Mund gefahren war, um hinterher Mitarbeiter bloßzustellen, die Schlachtabfälle verschwinden ließen, oder illegale Arbeiter nach Hause scheuchten.

Es gab scheinbar nicht sonderlich viele vorbildlich geführte Unternehmen in dieser Branche. Vielleicht kam es ihm aber auch nur so vor, und er und seine Kollegin hatten einfach nur Pech bei der Auswahl der von ihnen zu kontrollierenden Unternehmen gehabt.

„50 Dollar, dass wir auch hier irgendwie aufgehalten werden", brummte es neben ihm.

„Ich glaube, ich sollte auf diese Wette besser nicht eingehen... wir haben glaube ich die Teufelstour gezogen, Cara."

Zwei tiefgrüne Augen sahen ihn forschend an.

„Wollen wir wetten, wie lange ich heute brauche, bis der Oberschlächter heult?" fragte sie schließlich vorsichtig. Vielleicht war heute ja kein schlechter Tag.

Vielleicht kam der alte, fröhliche Harm einmal wieder zum Vorschein.

Tatsächlich umspielte ein kleines Lächeln die Lippen des Militäranwalts.

„Ihr Rekord liegt bei zwei Minuten. Wollen sie den noch verbessern, Cara?"

Er hielt vor dem Verwaltungsgebäude und ihre Blicke trafen sich kurz. In der beigen Felduniform hatte seine Iris einen Stich ins Grüne.

Sie lächelte zurück.

„Ich glaube nicht. Zwei Minuten sind doch ganz gut."

„Sie wollen sich die Chance entgehen lassen, einen waschechten Texaner zum Heulen zu bringen?" grinste es auf der Fahrerseite mit halber Flyboystärke.

„Ich finde, jetzt sind sie mal dran. Ich habe halb Kansas zum Weinen gebracht..." Die junge Frau öffnete ihren Gurt.

Harm starrte immer noch aus der Frontscheibe.

„Harm?"

„Es wird besser, nicht wahr? Wir schaffen es, wieder Freunde zu werden?" fragte er leise und wagte es nicht, sie anzusehen.

„Was mich betrifft, haben wir nie aufgehört, Freunde zu sein."

Nun sah er doch überrascht in ihre Richtung

„Harm, Streit gehört zum Zusammenleben. Und eines kann ich ihnen über Saiyajins erzählen: Wir streiten für unser Leben gern... wären wir keine Freunde, wäre es lediglich einfacher, einander einfach aus dem Weg zu gehen."

Mit einem leisen ‚hmm' öffnete der Ex-Pilot die Autotür und stieg aus. Bates parkte seinen Wagen neben ihnen.

Nachdem er und seine Kollegin bei den Anwälten angekommen waren, warf Myers der dunkelhaarigen Anwältin einen abschätzenden Blick zu.

„Es wäre sehr nett, wenn sie heute einmal nicht die komplette Vorstandschaft verärgern und den halben Konzern verängstigen würden mit ihren Razzia-Polizei-Methoden", meinte Linda Myers und schüttelte ihre blonden Haare aus ihrem Gesicht. Die meisten Forschungsprojekte wurden von diesen Firmen finanziell unterstützt, und sie konnten es sich nicht leisten, diese Unterstützung zu verlieren. Auf Betreiben dieser Frau war schon eine Rinderfarm in Wichita dichtgemacht worden, zwei weitere Schlachthöfe in der Nähe von Kansas City hatten ihre Aufträge vom Militär verloren.

„Wegen der Schlamperei in einer dieser Firmen sind vier Seemänner gestorben und 2519 weitere mussten eine Lebensmittelvergiftung überstehen. Es liegt nicht in meinem Interesse, mit Samthandschuhen vorzugehen, auch wenn ihnen Forschungsgelder verloren gehen", antwortete die Saiyajin geradeheraus und sah die andere Frau herausfordernd an. Diese wandte sich mit einem hilfesuchenden Augenaufschlag an Harm.

„Können sie nicht...?" begann sie leise. Harm sah sie neutral an.

„Was das betrifft, stehe ich auf Commander McLachlans Seite. Wir befinden uns im Krieg, und die verdorbenen Nahrungsmittel haben einen Flugzeugträger lahmgelegt."

Die beiden Anwälte machten sich auf den Weg zum Haupteingang. Linda warf ihrem Kollegen einen Blick zu. Bates hing mal wieder am Telefon. Seit seine Frau ein Kind erwartete, war er nicht mehr zu gebrauchen. Mit einem Seufzen folgte sie den beiden Navy-Leuten.

Ihre Befürchtungen bestätigten sich dieses Mal nicht. Bei dem Eigentümer des Mastbetriebes handelte es sich um einen Mann Anfang 60, der der Meinung war: Der nächste Schlachthof ist der letzte. Weshalb er schon früh von seinen eigenen Leuten seine Tiere töten und weiterverarbeiten ließ. Sein Sohn war mit ins Geschäft eingestiegen, und durch die modernen Maschinen und Kühlelemente war es ihnen sogar noch gelungen, den Gewinn zu maximieren.

Harm sah sich seine Partnerin genau an. Wäre an diesem Betrieb irgend etwas faul gewesen, so hätte sie es wohl sofort bemerkt. Matthew Carnegy jedoch führte sie bereitwillig herum, zeigte ihnen die Hallen, die Geräte, die zur Desinfektion der Mitarbeiter und der Geräte verwendet wurden, und die tiefgefrorenen Rinderhälften in einer der Lagerhallen.

Die Inspektion war nach zwei Stunden beendet und hinterließ zwei positiv überraschte Navy-Anwälte.

„Ich hätte ihn fragen sollen, ob man das Fleisch auch direkt bei ihm beziehen kann", grinste Cara, während Harm ihr die Autotür öffnete. Myers sah mit einem eifersüchtigen Naserümpfen zu.

Immerhin würde sie einmal weniger bis spätabends zusehen müssen, wie Spendengelder den Bach runter gingen.

„Was halten sie davon, wenn wir den nächsten Betrieb vorziehen? Fort Worth ist nur 180 Meilen von hier entfernt", schlug der hochgewachsene Anwalt vor. Bates, der gerade eingestiegen war, dachte nicht lange darüber nach und nickte. Jeden Betrieb, den sie früher abhaken konnten, war er früher zu Hause.

„Okay. Ich schlage vor, wir gehen unterwegs irgendwo schnell essen, und hoffen, dass unser nächster Kandidat ebenso gut abschneidet wie dieser gerade", meinte Harm und schloss die Tür hinter seiner Kollegin. Cara hatte schon die Karte auf dem Schoß und begann, die günstigste Route herauszusuchen. Grinsend beobachtete er, wie sie die Karte ihrem jetzigen Standort entsprechend hindrehte. Als er die Tür zuschlug, sah sie kurz hoch und bemerkte sein Lächeln.

„Sagen sie jetzt ja nicht, ich lese die Karte wie eine Menschenfrau!"

Mit einem unschuldigen Gesicht ließ er den Motor an.

„Ich habe nichts gesagt."

„Aber sie haben so geguckt. Die nächste links."

„Scheint, als würde ich besser darin, nur mit einem Blick auszudrücken, was ich sagen will", lachte der Anwalt und bog ihrer Anweisung folgend links ab. Von der Beifahrerseite erschallte ebenfalls ein helles Lachen.

Im Wagen hinter ihnen starrte Linda Myers blicklos aus der Windschutzscheibe.

Montfort of Texas Inc. war die nächste Firma auf ihrer Liste. Einer ihrer größten Geldgeber.

Eine der Firmen, die sie vorgewarnt hatte.

Für morgen.

**2200 Z-Zeit (16:00 Uhr CST)**

**Montfort of Texas Inc.**

**Fort Worth, Texas**

Schon an der Einfahrt zu dem riesigen Schlachthof war klar, dass hier etwas nicht stimmen konnte. Große 40-Tonner verließen einer nach dem anderen das Gelände, und bereits nach den ersten Paar war klar, dass es sich dabei um keine Kühlwagen handeln konnte.

Cara warf Harm einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Ohne lange zu zögern bog der Anwalt in die Einfahrt ein, den Wagen vom Gesundheitsamt direkt hinter sich.

Der hochgewachsene Anwalt setzte mit einer langsamen Bewegung seine Mütze auf, nachdem er seinen Wagen verlassen hatte und versuchte, das Bild, das sich ihm gerade bot zu begreifen. Auch Cara rückte ihren Hut gerade und machte ihr unbeteiligtes Gesicht, von dem Harm gelernt hatte, dass sie es meistens aufsetzte, wenn sie überrascht war.

„Bingo", war das einzige, das sie sagte, bevor sie sich in Bewegung setzte. Harm und auch Bates folgten ihr, während Myers ausgestiegen, jedoch hinter der Autotür stehen geblieben war.

Aus zwei der riesigen Kühlhäuser wurden immer neue Paletten mit tiefgefrorenem Fleisch in die Lastwagen verladen, aus der eigentlichen Schlachterei schafften Mitarbeiter ganze Tröge mit Schlachtabfällen.

Was für die Angestellte des Gesundheitsministeriums nur wenige Alternativen übrigließ, weshalb sie das taten. Einerseits konnte es sich natürlich um eine Lieferung handeln.

Andererseits war wohl wahrscheinlicher, dass es sich um umdeklarierte Ware handelte, die nun schnell verschwinden musste. Lieferungen wurden gewöhnlich in Kühllastern transportiert. Das hier waren einfache Trucks.

Der Verwesungsgeruch sagte allen nur eines: Die Schlachtabfälle lagen schon länger herum.

Bates und der hochgewachsene Anwalt hielten dem Arbeiter, der die Anweisungen gab, ihre Ausweise unter die Nase.

Der Mann wurde kreidebleich.

Die Anwältin hatte bereits ihr Handy am Ohr.

Paletten wurden so schnell es ging wieder zurück ins Kühlhaus befördert.

Bates versuchte, die Mitarbeiter daran zu hindern, die Schlachtabfälle ebenfalls wieder in einem der Gebäude verschwinden zu lassen, bevor die Polizei vor Ort war.

Und damit begann der eklige Teil des Tages.

**0130 Z-Zeit (19:30 Uhr CST)**

**VOQ des Luftstützpunkts der US-Navy**

**Fort Worth, Texas**

Harm sah immer wieder auf seine Partnerin, die merkwürdig still neben ihm im Auto saß. Das Sweatshirt mit dem Emblem der örtlichen Polizei war ihr um einige Nummern zu groß, aus den Ärmeln sahen nur ihre Fingerspitzen heraus. Die zu große Hose hatte sie mit einem Stück Paketschnur um ihre Taille zusammengebunden. Ihre Haare hingen, immer noch nass, über ihre Schultern und hinterließen nasse Flecken auf dem hellgrauen Pullover. Nicht, dass er vorteilhafter aussah in den Sportklamotten, die ihnen die Polizisten des Fort Worth P.D. geliehen hatten.

Niemand hatte erwartet, dass die Mitarbeiter anfangen würden, mit Schlachtabfällen auf die Mitarbeiter vom Gesundheitsamt und die beiden Anwälte der US Navy zu werfen.

Ein Grinsen erschien auf dem Gesicht des Ex-Piloten. Die Angestellten des Schlachthofes hatten nämlich auch nicht damit gerechnet, dass die dunkelhaarige Anwältin das Feuer erwidern würde.

Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er eine Bewegung neben sich. Cara sah ihn an. Sie hatte wohl das Grinsen bemerkt. Mit ihrer Aktion hatte sie das Abfall-Feuer auf sich gezogen und dafür gesorgt, dass Bates und Harm sich aus der Schusslinie bringen konnten.

Sie hatte Kratzer und einige blaue Flecken im Gesicht. Was wohl daran lag, dass sich auch Knochen zwischen den Schlachtabfällen befunden hatten.

Sein Grinsen verschwand wieder.

„Tut mir leid", meinte er leise und bog in die Einfahrt der Offiziersunterkünfte ein, in denen sie die Nacht verbringen würden.

Sie hatte ihren Blick wieder nach draußen gelenkt.

„Schon okay", antwortete sie rau und überließ es ihm, die Schlüssel für ihre Zimmer abzuholen.

Sie lief still hinter ihm her, als er zu ihren nebeneinander liegenden Zimmern ging und übernahm ebenso wortlos den Schlüssel.

„Soll ich uns etwas zu essen besorgen?" Harm sah seine Partnerin besorgt an. Seit dem Vorfall am Nachmittag benahm sie sich seltsam. Nun nickte sie lediglich.

„Haben sie irgendwelche besonderen Wünsche?"

„Irgendwas ohne Fleisch...", kam die einsilbige Antwort zurück, während sie die Tür zu ihrer Behausung aufsperrte, ihren Seesack ins Innere warf und die Tasche mit dem Laptop abstellte.

Der hochgewachsene Anwalt warf ihr einen weiteren langen Blick zu.

„Cara, ist alles in Ordnung?"

Sie hielt seinen Blick wie immer ohne weiteres.

„Ich lasse die Tür offen. Kommen sie einfach rein, wenn sie wieder da sind."

Dann verschwand sie in dem Quartier. Harm warf der Tür noch einen verwirrten Blick zu, schloss dann jedoch sein eigenes Zimmer auf und verstaute sein Gepäck. Als er wieder an McLachlans Zimmer vorbeikam, konnte er die Dusche hören.

Als er nach zwanzig Minuten mit dem versprochenen Essen wieder da war, war es still in dem Zimmer. Wie versprochen hatte Cara die Tür nicht verschlossen, also ließ sich der Ex-Pilot selbst in den Raum, der mit einem Tisch und einem Stuhl, sowie einem Bett und einem Fernseher ausgestattet war. Ihr Seesack lag mitten im Zimmer. Von seiner Partnerin war allerdings nichts zu sehen.

„Cara?"

Er stellte die beiden Styropor-Boxen mit ihrem Abendessen auf dem kleinen Tisch ab, und sah sich noch einmal um.

„Cara?"

Die einzige Möglichkeit, wo sie noch sein konnte, es sei denn, sie hätte das Zimmer verlassen, war das Bad. Also legte er die paar Schritte dorthin zurück und klopfte an die Tür.

„Cara, sind sie da drin?"

Durch den Spalt unter der Tür drang Licht. Und Harm begann, sich wirklich Sorgen zu machen. Wenn ihr nun doch mehr fehlte, als die paar Kratzer, die sie auf dem Schlachthof mit einem lässigen Schulterzucken abgetan hatte?

„Cara? Ich zähle jetzt bis drei, und wenn sie mir nicht antworten, komme ich rein!"

Die Hand auf der Klinke zählte er laut bis drei, und wunderte sich, dass auch diese Tür nicht abgesperrt war. Im Inneren sah er seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen bestätigt.

Seine Partnerin saß in ein Handtuch gewickelt neben der Dusche auf dem Fußboden und hatte den Kopf nach hinten an die Wand gelehnt.

„Cara!"

Mit einem Satz war er bei ihr, wurde aber noch, bevor er irgendwelche Erste-Hilfe-Maßnahmen einleiten konnte von zwei smaragdgrünen Augen fixiert.

„Harm?"

„Ich werde sofort einen Arzt holen! Und dieses Mal werde ich keinen Widerspruch gelten lassen!" brauste der hochgewachsene Anwalt auf und kniete neben der jungen Frau nieder. Er hätte sie schon auf dem Polizeirevier, oder noch besser, direkt auf dem Schlachthof durchchecken lassen sollen.

„Ich habe nur zu heiß geduscht, und mir ist schwindlig geworden..."

Erst jetzt sah sich Harm in dem kleinen Badezimmer um. Die Spiegel und auch das Fenstern und die Fliesen waren angelaufen. Die Haut seiner Partnerin unter seinen Händen fühlte sich heiß an und war gerötet.

„Warum...?"

Er kam gar nicht dazu, seine Frage zu Ende zu stellen, da blitzte sie ihn wütend an.

„Ich wurde mit Tiereingeweiden beworfen! Mit stinkenden, halb verfaulten Gedärmen und... und was man eben noch so aus einer Kuh herausholt!" schrie sie ihm ins Gesicht, worauf der Anwalt erschrocken zurückwich. Sie war in dieser Hinsicht bisher so unkompliziert gewesen, hatte ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken beim Schlachten und Zerlegen der Tiere zugeschaut, sowie bei der Beseitigung des Abfalls. Sie war ihm so unbeeindruckt vorgekommen, als die Polizei endlich eintraf und sie alles in die Wege leiteten. Sie hatten geduscht, die Kleidung gewechselt, und er hatte gedacht, damit wäre alles erledigt.

Mittlerweile sah sie ihn mit erschrockenen, großen Augen an.

„Tut... tut mir leid... sie können nichts dafür... Gott, ich habe bestimmt immer noch ein halbes, totes Tier in meinen Haaren kleben!!!" Mit fahrigen Bewegungen begann die Anwältin, ihre klatschnassen, vom heißen Wasser dampfende Mähne mit den Fingern zu zerwühlen.

Er fing ihre Hände, bevor mehr als ein paar Haare ausreißen konnte. Wieder sah sie ihn aus ihren großen, grünen Augen an. Kurz wunderte er sich darüber, dass sie nicht mehr Widerstand leistete. Generell war er überrascht, wie schwer ihr diese Sache zu schaffen machte. Allerdings musste er sich nur um drei, vier Zentimeter lange Behaarung kümmern, und nicht um einen dichten Schopf langer Haare, in denen sich so einiges verfangen konnte.

Was in Anbetracht der Dinge, die ihnen an diesem späten Nachmittag um die Ohren geflogen war, wirklich alles andere als eine appetitliche Angelegenheit war.

„Mit einem Kamm wird das einfacher gehen", meinte er sanft und entwand die schwarzen, leicht gelockten Strähnen ihrem eisernen Griff. Alles, was er darauf als Antwort bekam, war ein verwirrter Blick.

„Wo haben sie ihre Haarbürste, Cara?" präzisierte er sein Vorhaben.

„In meinem Seesack", antwortete sie leise. Harm hielt immer noch ihre beiden Hände fest.

„Okay. Sie bleiben hier einfach sitzen. Ich werde sie holen."

Auf ihr schwaches Nicken hin ließ er sie los, erhob sich vom Badezimmerboden und ging zurück in das andere Zimmer.

Ihr Seesack lag immer noch mitten im Raum. Harm hob ihn hoch und setzte ihn auf dem Bett ab, um ihn zu öffnen. Es wunderte ihn, wie aufgeräumt selbst das Innere ihres Gepäcks aussah. Anfangs hatte er das auch bei ihrer Wohnung, und vor allem ihrem Schreibtisch bemerkt. Mittlerweile nahm er an, dass sie die Disziplin, die der Kampfsport mit sich brachte, auch auf ihr Leben übertragen hatte. Mit einem Kopfschütteln hob er ein paar sorgfältig zusammengelegte Kleidungsstücke aus der Tasche und legte sie auf das Bett.

Über die Sache im Irak hatten sie immer noch nicht gesprochen, geschweige denn über die Saiyajin-Sache. Vermutlich war es zu früh, und er hatte bei weitem nicht genug Informationen, um daraus irgendwelche Schlüsse zu ziehen.

Die Haarbürste lag auf einem ihrer dunkelblauen T-Shirts. Worüber er nicht weiter nachgedacht hätte, wäre ihm nicht ein großes, gelbes P ins Auge gefallen. Er zog es aus der Tasche, faltete es auseinander und wurde in seiner Vermutung bestätigt.

_U.S.S. Patrick Henry_.

Er konnte sehen, dass es getragen war. Und dass die Person, die es trug, schmalere Schultern hatte, als der eigentliche Besitzer des T-Shirts. Die Falten sagen ihm, dass sie darin schlief.

Warum schlief Cara in seinem T-Shirt?

Warum SCHLIEF Cara in seinem T-Shirt?

Warum schlief CARA in seinem T-Shirt?

Warum schlief Cara in SEINEM T-Shirt?

WARUM...?

„Haben sie sie gefunden?"

Ihre Stimme riss ihn aus seiner Nachdenklichkeit und er ließ das Kleidungsstück erschrocken fallen. Seine eigene Stimme kam ihm einen Tick zu hoch vor, als er ihr mit einem „Ja", antwortete und sich mit der Haarbürste in der Hand umdrehte.

Sie stand an den Türrahmen gelehnt da, das Handtuch fest um ihren Körper geschlungen, die Arme vor ihrer Brust verschränkt und schien nicht recht zu wissen, was als nächstes kommen sollte.

Harm bat sie schließlich einfach, auf dem Stuhl Platz zu nehmen. Als sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm dasaß, konnte er sich darauf konzentrieren, ihre Haare Strähne für Strähne durchzubürsten, und tatsächlich ein paar kleinere Knochensplitter und Gewebestücke, die sich darin verfangen hatten und über die er lieber nicht nachdachte herauszufischen. Als er damit fertig war, hing ihr Haar wie ein schwarzer, glatter Vorhang ihren Rücken hinunter, immer noch feucht, aber befreit von den Unsäglichkeiten des Nachmittags.

Da sie bewegungslos auf dem Stuhl sitzen blieb, folgte er ihrem Blick und erkannte, dass sie wusste, dass er sein T-Shirt gefunden hatte.

„Was halten sie davon, wenn sie sich umziehen und wir dann essen?" fragte er und konnte nicht wiederstehen, mit seiner Hand über ihre Schulter zu fahren. Sie zuckte nicht zusammen, sondern stand wortlos auf und ging hinüber zum Bett.

Würde sie es wirklich wagen, es in seiner Gegenwart anzuziehen?

Tatsächlich griff die Saiyajin nach dem Kleidungsstück, das er aus ihrem Seesack gezogen hatte, und holte mit einem zielsicheren Griff eine Boxershort heraus, bevor sie wieder im Badezimmer verschwand.

Cara wischte den Dunst von einem der Spiegel und sah sich selbst an. Wie wenig Harmon Rabb doch über Saiyajins wusste. Sie gingen nun mal keiner Herausforderung aus dem Weg. Auch wenn diese bedeutete, dass sie ein T-Shirt, das sie ihm geklaut hatte vor seinen Augen trug. Draußen konnte sie hören, wie ihr Partner den Fernseher anschaltete. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen war er nicht davon ausgegangen, dass sie seine Herausforderung annehmen würde.

Ihre Hand hatte noch nicht einmal gezittert, als sie nach dem Kleidungsstück griff. Dennoch musste sie sich jetzt selbst im Spiegel Mut zusprechen und kam sich dabei ziemlich albern vor.

„Herrgott noch mal, es ist nur ein T-Shirt!" überzeugte sie sich schließlich selbst und zog sich das navyblaue Shirt über den Kopf. Keine Ahnung hatte sie jedoch, was sie sagen sollte, wenn er sie fragte, warum sie es anhatte.

Als sie wieder zurückkam, hatte Harm seine Schuhe ausgezogen und saß mit dem Essen auf ihrem Bett. Sie sah ihm eine Weile dabei zu, wie er dort saß, die Beine ausgestreckt, den Styropor-Behälter in der einen Hand, eine Gabel in der anderen und konzentriert etwas in sich hineinschaufelte, das wie Lasagne aussah, während er das Geschehen im Fernseher verfolgte.

„Wir sind mal wieder in den Medien", meinte er mit vollem Mund, worauf sie erstaunt feststellte, dass er scheinbar doch bemerkt hatte, dass sie wieder da war. Er stopfte das Kissen unter seinem Kopf zurecht, das es ihm erlaubte, einigermaßen bequem am Kopfteil des Bettes zu lehnen.

Irgendwie sah er müde aus. Was eigentlich kein Wunder war. Sie waren heute eine Ewigkeit im Auto unterwegs gewesen, und die Tatsache, dass sie beinahe jeden Tag woanders schliefen trug sicher auch nicht zu allgemeinen Erholung bei.

Als er seinen Kopf hob und sie direkt ansah, wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie ihn zu lange still betrachtet hatte. Sein Blick wanderte dann jedoch zu der zweiten Styroporschachtel, die neben der Fernbedienung auf dam Bett lag.

„Es ist noch einigermaßen warm... ich hoffe, sie haben nichts gegen Spinat-Lasagne einzuwenden..."

Sie wusste, dass er sie in der T-Shirt-Sache vom Haken gelassen hatte.

Vorerst.

Also setzte sie sich neben ihn, öffnete folgsam den Behälter und begann ebenfalls zu essen. In den Nachrichten wurde währenddessen wirklich über den Lebensmittelskandal berichtet, den die Navy-Anwälte und Beamten des Gesundheitsamtes aufgedeckt hatten. Cara sah sich den Bericht aufmerksam an. Manchmal fiel auch Reportern etwas auf, das ihr entgangen war. So zum Beispiel fragte sie sich plötzlich, weshalb all diese Lastwagen unterwegs gewesen waren.

Als sie Harm darauf aufmerksam machen wollte, bemerkte sie, dass der Ex-Pilot neben ihr tiefer gerutscht war. Die leere Verpackung mit der Gabel immer noch in seinen Händen war Harm Rabb doch tatsächlich eingeschlafen. Wieder ertappte sie sich dabei, dass sie ihn länger als gewöhnlich ansah. Schließlich schüttelte die junge Frau über sich selbst den Kopf, schaltete den Fernseher aus, nahm ihm die Box aus der Hand und kletterte aus dem Bett, um sie wegzuwerfen.

Nach den Geschehnissen an diesem Tag fühlte sie sich nicht im Geringsten müde. Mit einem leisen Seufzen holte sie ihr Notebook aus der Tasche und wollte es gerade auf dem Tisch abstellen, als ihr Blick wieder auf das Bett fiel. Kurz entschlossen kletterte sie mit dem Gerät in der Hand wieder hinein und machte es sich dort bequem. Während sie ihre Zehen unter die Bettdecke schob, dachte sie wieder über die LKWs und die Tonnen mit Abfall nach.

Gehörte es wirklich zur täglichen Routine auf diesem Schlachthof, alte Abfälle quer über den Hof zu befördern?


	10. Chapter 10

**1013 Z-Zeit (04:13 Uhr CST)**

**Dienstag, 27.04.2004**

**VOQ des Luftstützpunkts der US-Navy**

**Fort Worth, Texas**

Es war viel zu warm in dem Sweatshirt, das ihm einer der Polizisten geliehen hatte, nachdem sie auf dem Revier duschen konnten. Er trug immer noch seine Uniformhose, die nichts von der Schweinerei abbekommen hatte, und diese war auch nicht gerade bequem. Im Halbschlaf zog er den Pullover daher aus und wunderte sich, dass er auf der Bettdecke lag. Als er endlich auch die Hose losgeworden war und unter der Decke lag, wurde sein Bettgenosse unruhig und wälzte sich zum wiederholten Mal zu ihm herum. Ihr Kopf hob sich aus dem Kissen, als ihre Hand in Kontakt mit der nackten Haut seines Oberkörpers kam.

„Hmmn?" tönte es verschlafen neben ihm und genauso verschlafen antwortete er: „Zu warm..."

„...kay."

Er war schon fast wieder eingeschlafen, als sich die Person neben ihm abrupt aufrichtete und die Nachttischlampe anknipste. Seine Hand landete eher zufällig auf ihrem Arm, als er nach ihr griff und sie beruhigen wollte.

„Cara... ist doch nicht das erste Mal... in einem Bett... mng..."

Es war mühsam, um diese Uhrzeit klar zu denken. Außerdem konnte er den seltsamen Blick, den sie ihm zweifelsohne zuwarf schon beinahe körperlich spüren.

„Als wäre es nicht mittlerweile etwas vollkommen Normales, dass ich neben ihnen aufwache. Deswegen flippe ich bestimmt nicht aus."

Falls sie gehofft hatte, dass er dadurch wacher werden würde, hatte sie sich getäuscht.

„Dann is ja gut...", nuschelte er in sein Kissen. Seine Hand rutsche von ihrem Arm und landete auf ihrem Oberschenkel. Mit einem Grinsen verschränkte Cara ihre Arme vor der Brust.

„Jetzt enttäuschen sie mich aber, Flyboy. Sonst wollen sie doch auch immer wissen, was los ist."

„Zu früh..." murmelte es neben ihr, während der Anwalt mühsam seinen Kopf aus den Kissen hob und mit einer Hand abstützte. Cara sah ihm amüsiert dabei zu, wie er versuchte, sie aus halbgeschlossenen Augen zu fixieren.

„Ich habe mich gefragt, weshalb sie ihren Müll so öffentlich durch die Gegend geschoben haben, und noch dazu die ganzen Lastwagen, die das umdeklarierte und abgelaufene Fleisch wegbringen sollten..." begann sie schließlich.

„Darüber denken sie nach, wenn sie mit mir in einem Bett liegen?" kam es amüsiert von der anderen Seite des Bettes.

Ihr strenger Blick ließ ihn darüber nachdenken, was er gerade gesagt hatte.

„Ich bin immer noch nicht ganz wach", meinte er schließlich verlegen und sah dabei zu, wie sie ihren Ellbogen auf ihren angezogenen Knien abstützte. Noch immer blickte sie ihm direkt in die Augen bis er sich schließlich wirklich unwohl fühlte.

„Sie haben sich gefragt, weshalb die ihr Zeug da rumgeschoben und abtransportiert haben? Es könnte eine ganz normale Lieferung gewesen sein...", wechselte er schließlich das Thema.

„Sie transportieren alles Gammelfleisch und den Abfall ab. Mengen, die sich über Wochen angesammelt haben müssen. Für eine Lieferung hätten sie doch Kühllaster verwendet."

Genervt ließ der Anwalt seinen Kopf wieder in sein Kissen fallen.

„Es ist noch mindestens eine Stunde zu früh für derartige Ratespielchen. Worauf wollen sie hinaus, Cara?"

„Die wollen das ganze Zeug loswerden, am Tag, bevor wir eigentlich bei ihnen vorbeischauen wollten. Wäre heute morgen bei der Überprüfung nicht alles so glatt gelaufen, hätten wir wahrscheinlich morgen einen Musterbetrieb vorgefunden", führte sie ihren Gedanken weiter aus.

„Caraaa!"

„Okay. Ich denke, sie wurden vorgewarnt. Irgendjemand hat ihnen mitgeteilt, dass eine Inspektion ansteht."

„Wer sollte so etwas tun?" gähnte es neben ihr. Wie es aussah, war ihr Partner nicht richtig bei der Sache, sondern dabei, wieder einzuschlafen.

„Der Weihnachtsmann? Mickey Maus? Oh, und ich habe gehört, Spongebob steht tierisch auf Gammelfleisch."

Zugegeben, den Blick den er ihr jetzt zuwarf hatte sie verdient.

„Bates hängt ständig am Telefon", meinte sie daher nüchtern. Harm drehte sich auf den Rücken und starrte an die Zimmerdecke.

„Hmmm", machte er schließlich, nicht ganz überzeugt.

„Myers rennt jedem Penny hinterher, den ihr diese Firmen zuwerfen", probierte sie es weiter.

„Hmmmm..."

„Harm! Sie wagen es, zu schlafen, wenn sie mit mir in einem Bett liegen!?" griff sie gespielt empört seinen Witz von vorher auf.

„Für alles andere, was ich mit ihnen gemeinsam in einem Bett machen wollen könnte, würde ich meinen Job verlieren... es ist mitten in der Nacht. Ich verspreche ihnen, wir gehen auf Verbrecherjagd... nach dem Frühstück..."

Cara rutschte wieder unter die Bettdecke, knipste die Lampe wieder aus und warf der hügeligen Landschaft neben ihr, die ihr Partner im Dunkeln darstellte einen erstaunten Blick zu. Machen wollen könnte? Ob er wohl selbst mitgekriegt hatte, was er da gerade gesagt hatte? Allerdings bewegte er sich nicht, und atmete ruhig weiter.

&&&

Ihre Haare rochen gut. Das war das erste, was ihm auffiel, als er seine Nase in ihrem Nacken verbarg und ein kleines Küsschen hinter ihrem Ohr platzierte.

Das nächste, was sein vom Schlaf umnebelte Verstand wahrnahm war, dass sie auch gut schmeckte. Seine Arme umschlossen ihre Taille ein wenig fester, während er damit fortfuhr, ihren Nacken zu liebkosen. Sie neigte ihren Kopf, um ihm besseren Zugang zu gewähren.

Etwas mutiger fuhr er mit seiner Zunge vom Halsausschnitt ihres T-Shirts bis zum Ohrläppchen hoch. Seine Bemühungen wurden mit einem leisen Seufzen belohnt. Ihr Rücken drückte sich gegen seine Brust, als er sie noch enger an sich zog. Sein linkes Bein drängt sich zwischen ihre Beine, während seine Hand unter das zu lange T-Shirt fuhr und auf ihrem muskulösen Bauch zum Liegen kam. Er ließ seine Finger über die harten Muskeln gleiten und ein leises Japsen entfuhr ihm, als er bemerkte, dass sie auf seinem linken Oberschenkel saß, dass sich ihr wohlgeformter Hintern gegen seine Hüfte presste. Als seine Hand weiter nach oben wanderte, fand er sich plötzlich auf seinem Rücken wieder, und die Frau, die sich eben noch in seinen Armen befunden hatte auf ihm lag. Ihre Brüste pressten sich gegen seinen Oberkörper, und während er seine Hände unter dem T-Shirt über die glatte, warme Haut ihres Rückens gleiten ließ, vergrub sie ihre Hände in seinem schwarzen Haar und zog seinen Kopf zu sich.

Als sich ihre Lippen nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit wieder voneinander lösten, bemerkte er, dass er ihre Geste imitierte und sich seine Finger in den langen schwarzen Locken verfangen hatten.

Zwei tiefgrüne Augen sahen ihn forschend an.

Er blinzelte ein paar Mal, sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob er nicht wieder einmal träumte.

„Cara. Nicht Coates", meinte sie unvermittelt. Sie versuchte, sich von ihm zu lösen, doch er wollte sie nicht loslassen.

„Ich weiß", gab er zurück und sah sie ernst aus seinen graublauen Augen an. Dann ließ er sie los.

&&&

Nachdem sie eine Weile mehr oder weniger stocksteif nebeneinander im Bett gelegen hatten, wurde es der Saiyajin schließlich zu blöd.

„Okay. Was bedeutet das nun?"

Harm verschränkte seine Hände unter seinem Kopf und starrte an die Decke.

„Dass ich mich mal wieder zu meiner Kollegin hingezogen fühle... mit dem Feuer zu spielen scheint mir wohl im Blut zu liegen..."

Wenn man über seine Geschichte mit dem anderen Geschlecht nachdachte, konnte das doch nur schief gehen.

„Du klingst nicht gerade begeistert."

„Das liegt daran, dass ich bisher immer Pech hatte. Die erste Frau, von der ich dachte, ich könnte den Rest meines Lebens mit ihr verbringen, wurde umgebracht. Die Zweite wurde irgendwo hin versetzt... und wie das mit Mac ausging, weißt du ja."

Wieder waren sie eine Weile still.

„Was ist mit Coates?"

„Was soll mit Coates sein?"

„Nach deiner miesen Laune zu urteilen..."

Nun drehte er sich auf die Seite und warf seiner Partnerin einen ernsten Blick zu.

„Ich war sauer, weil sie ohne etwas zu sagen verschwunden ist. Das hatte nichts mit unserer Affäre zu tun."

Sie sah ihn forschend an, sagte aber nichts.

„Es war einfach schön, sich nach zwei Jahren einmal nicht mehr wie ein Mönch zu fühlen", gab er schließlich zu. Dass im Anschluss wieder das miese Gefühl eines verzweifelten Mannes eingetreten war, machte die Sache nicht gerade besser.

„Es beruht übrigens auf Gegenseitigkeit...", meinte Cara schließlich in die Stille hinein.

„Was?"

„Das sich zueinander hingezogen fühlen..."

Wieder war es ruhig.

„Soll das heißen, du willst mein T-Shirt behalten?" grinste schließlich der Ex-Pilot auf seiner Seite des Bettes. Cara's Antwort hörte sich sehr ernst an.

„Auf jeden Fall. Allerdings habe ich nicht die geringste Ahnung, was ich mit dessen Besitzer machen soll..."

&&&

„Das ist lächerlich."

Sie saßen schon seit einer kleinen Ewigkeit nebeneinander im Auto, und keiner traute sich, etwas zu sagen.

„Ich habe leider keine andere Lösung dafür. Tut mir leid, wenn dir das mal wieder auf die Nerven geht."

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass es mir auf die Nerven geht. Ich habe gesagt, es ist lächerlich, wie sich zwei Erwachsene anschweigen, weil sie zufällig..."

Sie brach ab. Was genau war es, was sie zufällig füreinander...?

„Du kannst es noch nicht einmal selbst aussprechen, und beschwerst dich trotzdem darüber?"

„Ich versuche immer noch, herauszufinden, was das alles bedeutet."

Er starrte einfach weiter geradeaus auf die Straße. Hatte es überhaupt etwas zu bedeuten, dass sie immer wieder im gleichen Bett, in den Armen des jeweils anderen landeten? Dass sie ihn mittlerweile wohl besser kannte als jede andere seiner Partnerinnen? Und ihn auch noch in den weitaus peinlichsten Situationen seines Lebens erlebt hatte?

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was das zwischen uns ist. Momentan kann ich nur sagen, dass diese Geschichte mit Coates und dir mich stört, und dass ich immer noch nicht weiß, warum ich dein T-Shirt ständig mit mir herumschleppe."

Diesmal nahm er seinen Blick von der Straße und sah sie erstaunt an. So viel Ehrlichkeit hatte er nicht erwartet.

„Du bist eifersüchtig?"

Sein selbstgefälliges Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

Sie sah ihn nicht an.

„Zieh das jetzt nicht ins Lächerliche."

Er wurde wieder ernst.

„Das wollte ich nicht. Ich bin es nur nicht gewohnt, dass die Frauen bei mir Schlange stehen..."

Nun erhielt er einen wirklich seltsamen Blick.

„Hast du schon mal in den Spiegel gesehen?"

„Was?"

„Harm, ich war gerade mal zwei Tage bei JAG, und schon hatte mir die halbe Buchhaltung, die Hälfte der Sekretärinnen und ein nicht unbedeutender Teil der weiblichen Anwälte und Richter mehr oder weniger durch die Blume mitgeteilt, dass es ein männliches Wesen in dem Gebäude gibt, für das sie alles stehen und liegen lassen würden."

„Haben sie das?"

Er klang nicht wirklich überzeugt.

„Du arbeitest seit fast 10 Jahren mit diesen Menschen zusammen und es ist dir nie aufgefallen, das fast die ganze weibliche Belegschaft zu sabbern beginnt, sobald du um die Ecke biegst?"

Sein ungläubiger Blick erntete ein Kichern.

„Es ist dir wirklich niemals aufgefallen?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Dann jedoch legte er ihn schief.

„Wahrscheinlich schon. Und dann habe ich es ignoriert. Es war einfach nicht die Frau dabei, die..."

Er schluckte. Es war ja klar, dass er nun wieder an Mac denken musste.

„Die du haben wolltest", vollendete Cara seinen Satz und sah aus dem Fenster auf die vorbeiziehende Landschaft. Ein Hinweisschild zeigte an, dass die nächste Abfahrt zum Flughafen führte.

„Wird sie immer zwischen dir und jemand anderem stehen?"

Als ob er sich das nicht schon selbst oft genug gefragt hatte.

„Ich denke, Coates war ein Anfang..."

„Coates war Sex", unterbrach sie ihn. Ihre grünen Augen fixierten ihn unerbittlich.

„Was willst DU, Harm? Willst du immer noch sie? Dann fahr nach Australien und hol sie dir. Hör auf, der nette Junge von nebenan zu sein, der niemandem wehtun will. Hör auf, es verdammt noch mal jedem außer dir Recht machen zu wollen! Sei ein Mann und hol sie dir."

Er nahm die Abfahrt, ohne etwas zu sagen.

Wollte er sie immer noch?

Konnte er sie Brumby einfach wegnehmen?

Wollte er das überhaupt?

Was wollte er überhaupt?

„Gehst du heute abend mit mir Essen?" fragte er sie schließlich unvermittelt.

„Was?"

Sein Blick ruhte warm auf ihr und ein Schmunzeln lag in seinen Augen.

„Ich will, dass du heute abend mit mir Essen gehst. Dass wir endlich unser so lange aufgeschobenes Gespräch führen. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Als Anfang."

Sie antwortete ihm mit einem Lächeln.

„Okay."

Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit mit einem Grinsen wieder der Straße zu.

„Und dann diskutieren wir diesen ‚Sei ein Mann'- Satz."

ENDE 

Und in der nächsten Folge:

Was wird aus Harm und Cara? Ein alter Bekannter tritt in ihr Leben, was Harm eifersüchtiger macht, als er zugeben will. Auf der anderen Seite ist da immer noch die Sache mit Coates. Außerdem werden die Anwälte in einen Fall des NCIS hineingezogen. Können sie Ari Haswari aufhalten, bevor dieser einen seiner Anschläge ausführt?


End file.
